La cazadora
by Gealaich
Summary: Si os gusta mi estilo escribiendo, os animo a pasaros por mi blog tejedoraehilanderadesueños. En este fic el protagonista es Sam, aunque hay referencias a Destiel. Una nueva cazadora que llega a la ciudad para luchar contra unos dioses griegos cabreados. Me temo que el capítulo 8 tardará, aún no está escrito... pero en cuanto lo tenga, lo publico. Gracias por las reviews
1. Chapter 1

**HERMANOS McKEENE**

Maeve había conducido durante toda la noche. La oscuridad se había cernido ante ella mucho antes de lo que esperaba, pero no por ello iba a dejar su misión. En el asiento de copiloto de su Land Rover Freelander iba dormido su hermano pequeño, veinticinco años, quien descansaba después de una dura batalla contra un par de Ghouls.

Llevaban tan sólo dos semanas en Estados Unidos, dos semanas en las que todavía no había encontrado a ningún cazador.

Como la mayoría de los cazadores ella había tenido una infancia difícil, cargada de batallas en las que pelear, monstruos a los que derrotar.

Su primera pieza se la había cobrado con doce años, cuando su nombre todavía era Maeve McKeene, y había sido una grande: el líder de los vampiros de Glendalough y su clan al completo. El jefe había asesinado a su hermana mayor cuando trataba de protegerla, él fue más rápido y le clavó un puñal antes de que su hermana fuera capaz de arrancarle la cabeza. Niam, en su último aliento, le entregó el arma. Maeve con el cuchillo afilado en su mano, aún con la sangre caliente de su hermana en él, se lanzó contra Eric y lo asesinó con un solo golpe.

Después se echó a llorar en los brazos de su hermana muerta, tratando de preservar el calor de su cuerpo.

Así la encontró su tía Molly dos días después, ya que no se separó del cuerpo sin vida de Niam. No quería dejarla sola y no la dejaría a merced de los monstruos de la noche.

Cuando localizó a sus sobrinas, lo primero que vio Molly fue el cuerpo sin cabeza de Eric, a su alrededor, los cuerpos de todo sus hijos que habían seguido el rastro de su líder hasta Niam y Maeve. La más joven de las McKeene había defendido a Niam con toda su fuerza, a su alrededor Molly contó quince piezas. Quince vampiros que habían caído ante la destreza de una pequeña niña de doce años.

A partir de ese día surgió la leyenda sobre Maeve McKeene.

Todos proclamaron que Maeve era la cazadora con mayúsculas, la elegida. También a los dos años, según todas las leyendas, era una Maestra Wiccan.

Nadie conocía el verdadero nombre de Maeve, Naariel, que la hacía diferente a todos los demás y el verdadero nombre de Finn, Adriel, que lo convertían, como a su hermana, en algo distinto a los hombres.

Con diecisiete fingió su propia muerte y la de su hermano.

La decisión fue sencilla, cuando todo el mundo empezó a exigir más y más de ella, cuando casi todos los cazadores olvidaron su oficio porque ella podía destruir más monstruos que ninguno, su tía Molly le sugirió que dejasen esa vida.

Molly había visto perecer a su hermano, su hermana, a su madre, a su padre, a todos sus tíos, a muchos de sus sobrinos por la caza. Los únicos que quedaban de su diezmada familia eran Maeve y Finn, así que decidió protegerlos.

Maeve nunca podría estar más agradecida por esa decisión de su tía. Les permitió acceder a la libertad, lejos de Irlanda, de la caza, durante diez años.

Tras dos años viajando, los hermanos McKeene se instalaron en Galicia. Allí rehicieron su vida bajo otros nombres, Maeve y Finn Kindelan.

Allí Maeve estudió medicina y Finn psicología. Los dos habían renunciado a su antigua vida, a sus antiguos nombres, pero la muerte de su tía Molly los precipitó nuevamente a la caza.

Maeve recordó con tristeza la última vez que oyeron a Molly, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaron tras una dura batalla contra un hombre lobo los llamó para despedirse. Les pidió que nunca regresaran a Irlanda, que nunca volviesen a la vida que llevaron, pero Maeve y Finn clamaron venganza, su sangre McKeene despertó. Sus nombres seguirían siendo Maeve y Finn Kindelan, Maeve y Finn McKeene serían, a partir de ese momento, sus identidades secretas, como si fueran unos superhéroes de cómics.

La vuelta al trabajo fue mucho más sencilla de lo que pensaron, pues, en el fondo, nunca dejaron de ser McKeene cazadores de criaturas. Estaba en su línea de sangre desde que el primer vampiro conocido despertó en las Tinieblas del .

Durante un año habían seguido el rastro del hombre que mató a Molly, y al día siguiente, 15 de Agosto, se cobrarían su cabeza.

Al llegar a un hotel de carretera, Maeve detuvo el coche, Finn abrió sus ojos en cuanto el sonido del motor se detuvo. Los dos se observaron en silencio, después salieron del vehículo.

Aparcado en el hotel sólo había otro auto, uno negro reluciente.

Finn se aproximó a él, para admirarlo de cerca.

- Mira, Maeve, es un Impala. – Le explicó a su hermana.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Es una maravilla! – Exclamó el menor de los Kindelan. – Es casi blasfemo que hables así de esta preciosidad. – Se ofendió él.

- Ha merecido la pena por ver la cara que has puesto. – Bromeó ella.

Ambos entraron en el hall sonriendo.

En la entrada pudieron ver a un hombre altísimo, de pelo largo acompañado de uno rubio de ojos verdes y uno más menudo con el pelo negro y unos profundos ojos azules.

- Sólo quedan tres habitaciones, dos con cama de matrimonio y una doble. – Explicó la señora de recepción, que tendría unos sesenta años.

- Gracias, guapa, nos quedamos las dos de matrimonio. – El rubio sonrió a la mujer que se sonrojó.

Cuando el trío se dio la vuelta, los ojos de Maeve se quedaron enganchados al iris azul del hombre moreno. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, sin pensárselo acarició la pequeña cruz celta que pendía en su cuello. Su mirada se clavó después en el rubio que le dedicó una sonrisa amplia, lo que generó al instante una sensación de tranquilidad en el corazón de Maeve. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada verde grisácea del más alto de los tres se tuvo que aferrar fuerte a su hermano. Percibió algo en él, algo distinto. Una energía poderosa lo envolvía, antigua, oscura, dominada por un poder cálido que emanaba del joven.

- ¿Es vuestro ese Impala? – Indagó Finn, ignorando la fuerza con que su hermana lo aferraba.

- Es mi Nena. – Explicó el rubio.- Me llamó Dean. – El hombre tendió su mano a Finn. – Este es mi hermano, Sam y él es mi Castiel.

- Dean. – Protestó el moreno.

- Yo soy Finn Kindelan, ella es mi hermana Maeve.

Castiel se aproximó a Maeve, la observó detenidamente durante un largo rato provocando que la joven se sintiera desnuda y supo exactamente qué era Castiel.

- _Demasiado dolor, pequeña, tienes que dejarlo ir._

- _No puedo, es mi carga._

- Finn, Sam y Dean se quedaron en silencio mientras las miradas de Castiel y Maeve se comunicaban entre sí, ninguno de los dos habló, pero se entendieron de alguna manera.

- ¿Estás bien, Cass? – Indagó Dean a su Ángel.

- Sí.

- ¿Maeve? – Finn observó a su hermana, ella le sonrió débilmente y se arrodilló en el hall.

- Estoy cansada… - Susurró, después sus ojos se cerraron, pero antes de dar en el suelo Sam se arrodilló para sostenerla.

- ¿Qué demonios… - Dean observó a su Ángel, quien le miró un instante antes de caer desmayado también, fue Finn el que detuvo en esta ocasión el porrazo del Ángel.

Dean observó a Finn, después cogió a Cass de los brazos del joven desconocido. - ¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí?

- Ni puta idea, eso sólo le ocurre a Maeve cuando se encuentra con… hm… alguna persona de nuestra familia paterna que no conocemos... – Contestó de forma críptica, luego se arrodilló para coger en brazos a su hermana.

- Ya lo hago yo… - Se ofreció Sam sin saber muy bien que lo empujó a actuar de esa manera.

- Mira tío el día que permita que un tipo como tú se acerque a mi hermana dejaré de apellidarme Kindelan.- Contestó Finn airado. – No te ofendas, Dean, me gusta mucho tu coche, pero no quiero volver a ver a tu hermano o a tu novio alrededor de mi hermana.

- Sí, yo tampoco quiero ver a tu hermana alrededor de mi hermano o de mi Cass. – Dean sonrió a Finn. – Pero Maeve me gusta. – Aseguró el mayor de los Winchester. – Hay algo en ella… es… especial.

- No tienes idea de cuánto. – Respondió Finn. – Un placer haberos conocido. – Finn caminó hacia la señora de la recepción, le pidió la habitación que quedaba libre y después se marchó.

Dean, Castiel y Sam se reunieron en una habitación. Cuando el Ángel abrió los ojos pudo ver la ansiedad en la mirada de ambos hermanos, la preocupación y se sintió confortado al saber que formaba parte de esa familia por derecho. Se observó el anillo que pendía de su dedo izquierdo, que una vez había estado en el de Dean, y sonrió ante su nueva situación.

Era el primer Ángel al que le habían permitido casarse y conservar sus alas.

- ¿Es maligna? – Preguntó Sam.

- No digas chorradas, Sammy, no es mala… es… distinta, pero no mala.

- ¡No me jodas Dean ha provocado que Cass se desmaye, tiene que ser mala!

Además, ya me oíste, quería llevarla a su habitación y ni siquiera la conozco… es maligna seguro.

- Estás equivocado. – Cass sonrió a su cuñado. – No es mala.

– Yo no sentí nada maligno en ella, cuando su mirada y la mía se cruzaron me sentí como… hm… como si llevara toda mi vida esperando encontrarme con ella.

¿Tiene esto algún sentido?- Indagó Dean.

- Dos almas marcadas se reconocen entre sí. – Respondió Cass.

- ¿Su alma está marcada? ¿Por qué? – Insistió el mayor de los Winchester.

- Como tú está destinada a hacer grandes cosas… es… hm… no puedo deciros nada más, sólo que antes de lo que creéis conoceréis su verdadera identidad.

- No me fío. – Afirmó Sam. – Hay algo en ella… algo… no sé qué… pero siento… hm… no me gusta… nada en absoluto.

- Conociéndote, Sammy, acabará siendo la próxima mujer de la que te enamores. - Bromeó Dean, tensando aún más al menor de los Winchester.

- Capullo.- Masculló Sam.

- Zorra.- Contestó Dean.

- Como sea…

Yo pienso mantenerme muy alejado de ella, que descanséis, tortolitos. – Dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Maeve no se despertó hasta la mañana siguiente. Al levantarse se encontró a su hermano sentando en una silla, con ojeras bajo sus ojos y aspecto muy preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó angustiada.

- ¿Y tú, Naariel? ¿Estás bien?

- No me llames así, alguien podría oírte. - Protestó ella.

- Me asustaste, ¿sabes?

Simplemente te caíste, te desmayaste. Llevas toda la noche sin despertar, en serio, he estado a punto de llevarte a un puto hospital.

- Lo siento, lo siento, Adriel… - Maeve se incorporó y rodeó a su hermano entre sus brazos. – Perdóname, pequeño, no quería preocuparte.

- Eres lo único que me queda, Naariel… ya no tenemos nada más… sólo nos tenemos uno al otro.

- Te prometo que no me pasará nada.

Ahora duerme un poco, esta noche tenemos que cazar a un hombre lobo.

Estaré fuera comprando ropa y algo de comida, regresaré a las cinco.

- De acuerdo. – Finn sonrió a Maeve.- Pediré algo para desayunar, después dormiré.

Por favor, procura no romper ningún corazón esta vez, ¿vale?

El último de tus novios me dio la paliza durante cuatro meses para que le dieras otra oportunidad.

- Tranquilo, no tengo el más mínimo interés en enamorarme. Matar al hombre lobo, beber algunas birras y ocuparme del negocio familiar son mis únicos objetivos.

- Tú sólo aléjate del tipo alto… de ese… hm… Sam, no me gusta.

- Ni a mí, te lo aseguro.- Afirmó, después se alejó de la habitación dejando a Finn descansando.

Maeve caminaba apresurada por el centro comercial, tras elegir unos nuevos vaqueros, una nueva chupa de cuero para su colección en color cereza, un par de camisetas para ella, vaqueros para su hermano, camisetas y chupa nueva también para él, salió del centro comercial, caminó hacia una hamburguesería y se sentó en una mesa.

Un joven camarero se aproximó a ella. Maeve captó su atención dedicándole esa sonrisa ladeada que guardaba para obtener lo que quería de los hombres. El joven camarero tartamudeó cuando le preguntó lo que deseaba, ella jugueteó un rato más con él y después pidió la comanda sin percibir un par de ojos verdes que habían estado examinando toda su actuación.

Cuando el joven camarero se fue, alguien se sentó a su lado. Se giró para echar a quién osara interrumpir su descanso, pero al reconocer la mirada verde de Dean y su pícara sonrisa no pudo más que devolverle una sonrisa en consecuencia.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el mayor de los Winchester.

- Sí, gracias. – Maeve sonrió. - ¿Cómo está tu novio?

- En realidad es mi marido. – Explicó Dean, después le enseñó el anillo que tenía en su mano. Era muy bonito, con un par de alas grabadas.

- Es un anillo original, aunque… sí… creo que lo entiendo. – Dijo Maeve. - ¿Cómo es que estás por aquí?

- Sam y Cass se fueron a… ca… investigar una cosa, yo me ocupo de llevar la comida.

¿Y tú?

- Me pierden los pasteles de manzana. – Confesó Maeve con rubor en las mejillas.

- Y por lo visto jugar con los camareros también, ¿no?

- Hm… un jugueteo inocente no daña a nadie.

- Yo solía ser como tú. – Le explicó Dean. – Exactamente igual.

- ¿También seducías a los camareros para obtener un trozo más grande de pastel?

- Nop… a las camareras, hasta que Castiel me sacó del Infierno… es decir… bueno… no literalmente… claro.

- Tienes suerte. – Maeve sonrió a Dean. – Yo llevo toda mi vida esperando a alguien que me rescate.

- Tu hermano me cae muy bien.

- Finn es… lo único que tengo, ¿sabes? – Confesó Maeve, sin saber por qué. – Sólo quedamos nosotros dos.

En mi familia… todos murieron, yo me he ocupado de Finn desde que nació… como mi hermana se ocupó de mí antes… pero con doce… con doce años… todo… todo cambió, todo se derrumbó a mi alrededor.

¿Has sentido alguna vez que los demás tienen demasiadas expectativas con respecto a ti?

- Sí, es un sentimiento que conozco bien.

- Te exigen todo el tiempo, no te dejan ni descansar… más… más… más…

Haz esto, haz lo otro, cumple con tu papel, sálvanos, protégenos…

¿Es que nadie se da cuenta de que sólo soy una mujer o… bueno algo así?

Vaya… perdona… no sé por qué te he dicho estas cosas… - Maeve sonrió a Dean con pesar.

- Estás cansada. – Dean acarició el hombro de Maeve con ternura. – Los demás no entienden que te canses, no comprenden que es muy difícil tener que proteger a todo el mundo.

Y los hermanos menores… los hermanos menores pueden ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, nunca reconocen lo que hacemos por ellos, simplemente lo dan por hecho.

Siempre esperan que seamos una figura intachable, perfecta, pero sólo somos… humanos.

- Sí, eso es… verás yo quiero a Finn es… es… lo más preciado que tengo, pero a veces… en ocasiones olvida que estamos… que nosotros… que ya no somos ellos… ya no… soy ella… me encantaría contártelo, Dean porque creo que lo entenderías… es como si… te conociera… pero no puedo.

Mi vida depende de saber callarme cuando el mundo entero se me va a caer encima.

Sólo quiero descansar un rato…

- Descansa. – Dean sonrió a Maeve. – Hoy te guardo yo la espalda, ¿qué te parece?

Tienes toda la pinta de necesitar un día de vacaciones, voy a llamar a Sammy y a Cass para que se busquen ellos mismos la comida, hoy te haré compañía.

No te preguntaré nada, simplemente estaré a tu lado apoyándote… sé cómo se siente uno cuando el puto mundo espera demasiado.

- ¿Por qué lo harías?

No me conoces.

- Te conozco, eres como yo.

- No lo creo… - Maeve sonrió a Dean. – Pero agradezco tu oferta.

Si tu esposo y tu hermano quieren venir a mi no me importa…

- No, sólo estaremos tú y yo.

- Gracias, Dean. – El camarero regresó con la tarta de manzana de Maeve, que decidió compartir con Dean, quien la aceptó encantado.

Tras eso se pasaron todo el día en un parque de atracciones, corriendo, riéndose, disfrutando como cuando aún eran niños.

Maeve se sintió muy protegida por Dean, hasta tal punto que se planteó decirle la verdad.

Que era una cazadora de criaturas, que era irlandesa y que estaba viva aunque todos pensaban que había muerto. Incluso que ella era "La Cazadora" con mayúsculas, hasta su origen familiar, pero finalmente no se terminó de decidir.

Le agradaba la compañía de Dean y no deseaba, por nada del mundo, perder su amistad.

Cuando se despidieron lo hicieron con un abrazo cargado de afecto en la entrada del hotel.

- Gracias por salvarme, Dean. – Dijo Maeve. - Hoy realmente necesitaba un amigo.

- Cuando quieras. – Contestó, después hizo algo inesperado, le tendió la lista de todos los teléfonos de tarjeta que tenían entre él, Sam y Castiel. – Si me necesitas llámame a cualquiera de estos números… no puedo explicarte por qué tengo tantos… pero…

- Voy a romper una regla Dean, pero prométeme que nunca le dirás a nadie lo que te voy a contar a continuación, es una cuestión de vida o muerte.

- Te lo prometo.

- Si me necesitas llámame, no te daré ningún número de teléfono, no lo necesito, sólo te daré un nombre, Naariel. Llama a Naariel y responderé a tu llamada… aunque no puedo explicarte cómo lo haré… sólo confía en mí.

- Quizás algún día puedas contarme tu secreto y yo a ti el mío.

- Me gustaría. – Aseguró Maeve.

- A mí también.

- Gracias por todo. – Maeve besó a Dean en la mejilla. – Y procura no meterte en muchos líos, no tengo muchos amigos de verdad.

- Lo mismo te digo, pequeña. – Dean besó la frente de Maeve. – Acuérdate de descansar de vez en cuando.

- Tú también. – Maeve se alejó de Dean, caminó hasta su habitación y al entrar en el cuarto se encontró a su hermano recién duchado.

- ¿Ropa nueva? – Indagó Finn.

- Desde luego. – Maeve sonrió. – Tenemos que matar a un hombre lobo y quiero estar guapa.

- Me parece perfecto. – Finn cogió la bolsa que le tendió su hermana, en ella había unos vaqueros nuevos, camisetas y una chupa de cuero de azul oscuro.

- Voy a cambiar nuestro aspecto. – Maeve se giró hacia Finn. – Quiero matarlo como Maeve McKeene, no como Maeve Kindelan. Murmuró unas palabras y empezó a cambiar.

En un instante el cabello rubio de Maeve se convirtió en una melena rizada de color fuego, sus ojos miel se transformaron en gris perla y su rostro moreno se surcó de pecas.

Por su parte, el cabello rubio de Finn dio paso también a un cabello rojo como el fuego, sus ojos de color miel se transformaron en gris perla y su rostro, como el de Maeve, se surcó de pecas.

- A veces olvido mi verdadero aspecto. – Finn se observó en el espejo.

Muy irlandés, ¿no te parece?

- Sí. – Maeve sonrió a su hermano.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de usar el cambio de aspecto?

Aquí nadie nos reconoce y sé lo agotador que es mantener nuestro verdadero aspecto oculto, requiere buena parte de tu poder.

- Tal vez lo haga algún día. – Maeve se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta. – Bien, hoy seremos Maeve y Finn McKeene, vengaremos a nuestra tía.

Maeve y Finn llegaron a un bar de carretera.

En él observaron al hombre lobo que había eliminado al último miembro de su clan, con un guiño de ojos se separaron. Maeve caminó hacia el hombre lobo, cazadora de cuero cereza, top azul cielo y vaqueros ajustados. Se sentó a su lado, en cuanto el ser la vio se sintió tentado por ella. El olor de Maeve lo envolvió enloqueciéndole los sentidos, no ayudó que le dedicara una sonrisa pícara con esos labios llenos y un guiño de ojos gris perla.

Sin pensarlo un instante se sentó a su lado, empezó a hablar con ella de lo rico que era, seduciéndola con cada paso. Se sintió excitado cuando descubrió que la tenía. La convenció para salir. Tras ellos salieron también diez miembros de su manada.

El macho alfa pensó si esperarían que la compartiera con ellos, se rió al pensar que jamás dejaría que ninguno de sus hijos disfrutara de esa mujer. Sería su nueva compañera.

En el exterior la luna llena empezó a iluminar el cielo y él, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo. Transformándose en el animal que llevaba dentro, no vio al pelirrojo que los había seguido al exterior, ni tampoco a los tres hombres que habían salido tras ellos.

Dean, Sam y Castiel salieron del bar en cuanto descubrieron que el hombre lobo había elegido a su presa. Era una mujer pelirroja increíblemente hermosa que, en un instante, le arrebató el corazón a Sam, aunque el menor de los Winchester no tenía intención de compartir esa información con su hermano o su cuñado.

Los tres se disponían a atacar al hombre lobo y a su manada, pues unos diez miembros habían salido también al exterior, pero la mujer y el hombre pelirrojo no titubearon.

En un instante los dos se lanzaron contra los miembros de la manada, la joven diezmó a siete de los diez miembros en apenas quince minutos, sin siquiera parpadear. A su lado, el hombre se las arregló para eliminar a los otros tres y mantener al macho alfa atrapado en una red de plata.

- Mi nombre es Maeve McKeene y él es mi hermano, Finn McKeene.

- Ante la pronunciación del nombre el hombre lobo se encogió asustado. Había oído leyendas sobre Maeve McKeene, "La Cazadora" con mayúsculas.

- Me has obligado a salir de mi retiro, hoy estoy aquí para vengar a mi tía, Molly McKeene, a la que asesinaste hace exactamente tres años.

Soy tu muerte. – Susurró antes de clavarle un puñal de plata en el corazón.

Después se apartó.

Dean, Sam y Castiel se quedaron en silencio observando la escena que había ante ellos.

- Es hora de volver a esconderse, Finn. – Susurró Maeve, después murmuró las mismas palabras en gaélico y empezaron a cambiar, sin ser conscientes de los seis pares de ojos que observaban la escena.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean se quedó de piedra al escuchar el verdadero nombre de Maeve, no dudó ni por un instante que ella era La CAZADORA, sin pensárselo caminó hacia ella, maravillado al conocerla.

Su padre le había explicado cuando era más pequeño la historia de Maeve, una joven irlandesa que había matado al nido de vampiros más antiguo de Irlanda, el más poderoso, el clan McCloud.

Dean se había sentido unido a ella como nunca antes en su vida. Algo en su interior se despertó ante el nombre de Maeve, algo que no había identificado hasta ese preciso instante.

Cass había dicho que las almas marcadas se reconocían entre sí y lo comprendió todo.

El dolor de Maeve, su soledad, su angustia. La forma en la que ella se había derrumbado ante él, reconociéndolo como un igual.

- Maeve.- La llamó. – He esperado toda mi vida para conocerte. – Murmuró al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

Maeve se giró furiosa al verse descubierta en medio de la cacería, dispuesta a eliminar a los testigos de su acción, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los verdes de Dean.

- ¿Me has seguido? – Preguntó.

- No, veníamos a cazarlos a ellos. – Explicó el mayor de los Winchester. – Soy Dean Winchester… quizás hayas oído hablar de mi padre, John.

- Sé quién eres. – Contestó sorprendida Maeve.- Tú, según todos, empezaste el Apocalipsis y estuviste en el Infierno.

- Sí, eso me temo. – Se disculpó él.

- Y tú… tú… - Se alejó de Sam. – El recipiente de Lucifer, quien lo trajo de vuelta.

Samuel Winchester.

- No tienes derecho a juzgarme. – Protestó Sam. – Cumplí mi condena.

¿Qué te hace mejor que yo?

- Le debes un respeto, Sammy. – Advirtió Dean. – Ella es la CAZADORA.

- ¿Se supone que eso deba significar algo para mí?

- ¿Es que papá nunca te habló de ella?

- No, nunca.

- En cuatro palabras: mejor cazadora del mundo.

Un ser único según todas las leyendas. Con doce años eliminó a un nido de vampiros, con catorce era una Hechicera Blanca, una Wiccan y con diecisiete, según todos los informes, fue asesinada.

- Sí, más o menos. – Confirmó Maeve, después sonrió a Dean. – Por eso conecté inmediatamente contigo, las mismas responsabilidades, el mismo destino…

No pensaba volver a esto, pero… - Maeve se encogió de hombros.

- Uno no puede renunciar a su destino, pequeño ángel. – Aseguró Castiel. – Por doloroso que sea.

- ¿Me cuentas lo de los vampiros? – Cuestionó Dean.

- ¿Y tú lo del Infierno?

- Hecho.

- O.k. Todo empezó cuando tenía ocho años.

Finn observó cómo su hermana era rodeada por Dean y por Castiel, lo que generó algo de envidia en él.

- Qué típico, la primera vez que me encuentro a Castiel y le preocupa más mi hermana mayor que yo. – Rezongó en voz baja, pero Sam lo escuchó a la perfección.

- La historia de mi vida. – Aseguró el menor de los Winchester. - ¿Por qué los hermanos mayores se sienten superiores? ¿Es algo que les dan en la comida o qué?

- Tío, tú me comprendes. – Dijo Finn observando a Sam. – Empezaré por el principio, oficialmente mi nombre es Finn McKeene y mi hermana es la elegida, la súper cazadora que todos aman.

- Sam Winchester. – Sam ofreció su mano a Finn. - Causante principal de la resurrección de Lucifer y quien lo mandó otra vez a la jaula, parte de la que todos parecen olvidarse.

- Mi tía nos contó todo sobre ti y tu hermano, antes de que el hombre lobo que matamos hoy la asesinara.

La pareja de tu hermano es un Ángel.

¿Cómo lo llevas?

- Es raro, tengo sangre de demonio y él es… un Ángel.

- Eso me contaron.

Tiene que ser muy difícil competir con la estela de Dean, ¿no?

- Lo mismo que competir con la de Maeve, me imagino.

¿Es tan especial realmente?

Dean parece haber enloquecido al conocerla y te aseguro que mi hermano no se deja impresionar por nadie, bueno, salvo por Cass.

- Es una súper nova. – Aclaró Finn. – Todo lo que dicen es cierto, pero la parte que no se cuenta es lo duro que resulta a veces lidiar con ella.

Es agotadora, siempre quiere hacer todo perfecto y exige que los demás seamos igual, no permite errores… en ocasiones se pone muy prepotente, en plan "yo soy la hermana mayor, tú eres pequeño, soy más lista y más fuerte que tú, obedéceme".

Otras está tan cansada, tan… sumamente deprimida, se desprecia a sí misma, se culpa por cosas que son inevitables y tiene la puñetera costumbre de sacrificarse por los demás.

Nunca piensa en su seguridad y eso es un puto dolor de cabeza, las 24 horas del día me las paso angustiado pensando si estará bien… es… joder… es mi hermana, sé que es increíblemente fuerte, pero me gustaría que me dejase ayudarla.

- Tío, te compadezco, es igual que Dean. – Sam miró a Finn. – Mi hermano es exactamente igual, ahora desde que está con Cass se ha tranquilizado, pero antes y durante el Apocalipsis... era un puto dolor de cabeza.

- Sabes llevamos aquí dos semanas y los primeros cazadores que conocemos son los Winchester, cualquiera diría que es cosa del destino, ¿no?

- Cass diría algo así como "los caminos de mi Padre son inescrutables"

- Creo que me caería bien si me hablase y no estuviese observando a mi hermana como si fuese algo así como lo que es ella… un fenómeno de la naturaleza.

- Es un buen tío. – Sam apresuró el paso. - ¿Os vais a quedar por aquí o volvéis a Irlanda?

- Me gustaría quedarme. – Finn observó a Maeve. – Así ella podría dejar de usar la transformación, estaría menos agotada al acabar el día.

- ¿Por qué lo hacéis, por qué os ocultáis?

- Desde los ocho hasta los diecisiete años Maeve se tenía que ocupar de todos los monstruos de Irlanda, todos daban por hecho que era su obligación. La mayoría de los cazadores se descuidaron, cada vez que había una pieza que cazar la avisaban a ella, sin siquiera intentar cobrársela por sí mismos.

A los quince años tenía tantas pesadillas que nuestra tía se empezó a preocupar por su salud. Realmente no estaba aquí… es decir… era… como si fuese sólo un objeto, un arma. No la dejaban descansar, nunca.

Entonces Molly, nuestra tía, pensó que debía dejar la caza, ya había perdido a toda su familia y decidió darnos a mi hermana y a mí la oportunidad de cambiar de vida.

A lo largo de dos años planeamos nuestra muerte, conseguimos pactar con un grupo de Ghouls pacíficos. Ellos vivían escondidos de los seres humanos, en un lago de Glendalough, nuestro hogar. Molly conocía al líder del clan, le pidió su ayuda para fingir nuestras muertes a cambio de una promesa de que ningún McKeene derramaría la sangre de él o sus descendientes.

El líder accedió y nos marchamos.

Durante dos años estuvimos viajando por toda Europa, viviendo la vida. Después nos instalamos en Galicia, en España. Allí nos creamos las otras identidades, Maeve y Finn Kindelan.

Maeve estudió medicina, yo psicología, habíamos renunciado por completo a la cacería, pero la muerte de Molly nos puso de nuevo en el candelero.

Ella había conseguido un trabajo en un hospital, ¿sabes?

Es neurocirujana, la primera de su promoción. Un auténtico genio, podría salvar miles de vidas sin poner la suya en riesgo, en lugar de eso hemos vuelto al negocio familiar o como diría Maeve: "Cazar cosas, salvar vidas, el negocio familiar"

- ¿A ti te gustaría hacer otras cosas?

- Desde luego, estudié psicología para ayudar a los demás, pero… no puedo dejarla sola, ¿sabes?

Aunque en realidad no me necesite para cubrirle las espaldas, no puedo permitir que luche sola. Es mi hermana y alguien tiene que cuidarla.

¿No te parece?

- Sí, lo entiendo.

Antes de Cass, yo pensaba lo mismo de Dean.

- Sé que es difícil convivir con ella, que muchas veces nuestra relación de codependencia es enfermiza, pero es lo único que me queda.

Estamos ella y yo, desde que nací ha sido así.

Ella me cuidó a mí como Niam la cuidó a ella. – Finn observó a Maeve que caminaba muy animada al lado de Dean y Cass. – Niam era nuestra hermana mayor, cuando tenía dieciocho años fue asesinada por Eric McCloud, el líder de un clan de vampiros muy poderoso.

Ese día las dos habían salido a divertirse juntas, Niam nunca pasaba tiempo con Maeve o conmigo porque estaba demasiado ocupada salvando vidas y el único día que se toma libre, el único… ocurre todo lo malo.

Maeve mató a Eric y a todo su clan, estuvo durante dos días protegiendo el cuerpo sin vida de Niam, no quería dejarla a merced de los monstruos.

Gracias a su valentía pudimos incinerar a nuestra hermana, darle una buena sepultura, pero arrancó lo último que quedaba de inocencia en Maeve y despertó la leyenda.

Muchas veces vuelve a ese día, lo revive en sus pesadillas.

Por eso estudié psicología, quería ayudarla, pero no puedo. Su dolor está enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser y no creo que pueda llegar a ser lo que fue.

- Tu hermana es increíble. – Aseguró Sam.

- Lo es. – Finn se giró hacia Sam. - ¿Y qué me cuentas de ti y tu hermano?

¿Son ciertas todas las leyendas que circulan sobre los Winchester?

- Sí, en su mayoría.

Dean fue al Infierno, de dónde lo rescató Castiel. Yo me convertí en un adicto a la sangre de demonio por culpa de una zorra de la que me enamoré, cuando eliminé a Lilith desperté a Lucifer, trayéndolo de vuelta a la Tierra.

Dean, que se supone que era el recipiente de Michael, se negó a cumplir con su misión, así que un cabrón llamado Zacharias trajo de vuelta a nuestro hermano Adam del paraíso, lo engañó y Adam fue convertido en el recipiente sustituto de Michael.

Lucifer se metió en mi cuerpo, porque yo me ofrecí convencido de que podría detenerlo, pero me dominó. Estuve a punto de iniciar una batalla con mi hermano Adam, convertido en el recipiente de Michael, luego casi mato a mi hermano Dean y en el último momento gracias a nuestro Impala recobré la cordura. Me lancé directamente a la caja de Satanás y en la caída me llevé a Adam.

Poco después me desperté otra vez en la superficie, vi que Dean había rehecho su vida y me dediqué a cazar solo durante un año… bueno, no sólo.

Resulta que el mismo que me trajo a mí de vuelta del Infierno sacó a mi abuelo del cielo, al abuelo Campbell, y luchamos juntos durante algún tiempo.

Al año me rencontré con mi hermano, pero no era yo mismo, era otra cosa.

En ese tiempo se produjo una guerra civil entre las huestes de Cass y las de Raphael, mientras yo seguía sin ser yo… casi dejo que mi hermano se convierta en un vampiro, la diosa Veritas me hizo confesar que no era realmente humano delante de Dean que me pegó una buena paliza, después descubrimos que mi alma… en fin… ella no estaba y tuvimos que hacer lo imposible por recuperarla.

Cuando me recuperé luchamos en más batallas, la guerra del cielo se terminó, conocimos a Chuck… en fin, ya lo conocíamos, pero descubrimos que era el padre de Cass y tras más batallas, recuperé mi esencia humana.

Hace un año Cass y Dean se declararon, cuando finalmente descubrieron que estaban enamorados y, en serio tío, eso sí que fue raro.

Porque verás, Dean es heterosexual, un macho, pero en fin… se enamoró de Cass, pero el recipiente de mi cuñado es un tío… aceptó que lo que amaba era la esencia de Cass, angélica en toda su gloria, pero para mantenerse en la Tierra él tenía que seguir en Jimmy, su recipiente.

Pero entonces Chuck hizo algo increíble. Separó a Cass de su recipiente, Jimmy, dejando a Jimmy de nuevo con su familia y a Cass con Dean.

- ¡Guao!

A eso le llamo yo una vida llena de vericuetos.

- Y eso que aún no te conté que estuve liado con una mujer lobo, con una demonio y casi me lío con una sirena.

- Tío, se podría hacer un libro con tu vida.

- De hecho ya lo hay, es una colección llamada "Sobrenatural", aunque Dean y yo prohibimos que se publicaran todos los libros.

- ¿Ya habéis cotilleado bastante? – Interrumpió Maeve a Finn y Sam.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – Cuestionó Sam, avergonzado al pensar que Finn le había contado un montón de cosas sobre Maeve sin que ella le diera permiso.

- Desde lo de la mujer lobo, ¿en serio? – Maeve se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, Sammy es único para enamorarse siempre del ser menos indicado.

- Te recuerdo que la sirena también te embaucó, Dean.

- Cierto…

- Estuve a punto de bajar, pero se me adelantó Bobby. – Afirmó Cass con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y ahora que ya habéis matado a ese hombre lobo qué haréis? – Preguntó Dean.

- Volver a la caza. – Maeve sonrió al mayor de los Winchester. – Los McKeene hemos sido cazadores desde el , así que volveremos al negocio familiar.

- Esta tarde me dijiste que querías descansar y que ya no eras ella. – Intervino Dean. - ¿Por qué no os quedáis?

A Sammy y a mí nos vendría muy bien verte cazar, no digo que tenga que ser un arreglo permanente, pero durante algún tiempo podríais acompañarnos.

Te aseguro que no le diremos a nadie quiénes sois.

¿Qué tal si os lo pensáis?

- Aceptamos. – Aseguró Finn sin que a Maeve le diese tiempo a reaccionar.

- Finn… - Protestó la mayor de los McKeene.

- Maeve, te quiero, pero en serio, estoy harto de tener que ocultar mi verdadero rostro. Aquí no hay ningún cazador que nos conozca, además creo que los Winchester son de fiar y encima tienen un ángel en el equipo, ya sabes… un ángel… por una vez, déjame hacer algo que me apetezca a mí.

- Pero…

- Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano. – Dean colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Maeve.- Yo te guardaré las espaldas como lo he hecho esta tarde, todo estará bien.

- Seréis muy bien recibidos en nuestro equipo. – Intervino Sam. – En serio, cazar con mi hermano y mi cuñado empieza a ser… un poco… embarazoso.

Creo que una alianza Winchester-McKeene podría funcionar.

- Pero… - Insistió Maeve.

- Me gustaría trabajar con vosotros, no he tenido ocasión de conoceros... – Cass se aproximó a Maeve y le sonrió.

- Hazlo por mí. – Finn observó a su hermana con ojitos de cachorrito degollado, lo que generó una sonrisa en Dean porque reconoció esa estrategia, era exactamente la misma que utilizaba Sam cuando quería obtener algo y nunca fallaba.

- Bien, lo haré. – Maeve sonrió a Finn, después murmuró las palabras mágicas y el hechizo que había sobre ella y su hermano se desvaneció.

Al caer el velo los Winchester y Cass observaron, por primera vez, el verdadero aspecto de Maeve de cerca.

El cabello rojizo estaba recogido en una coleta alta, los hermosos ojos grises destellaban un poco con el reflejo de la luna llena sobre ellos, pequeñas pecas inundaron su mejilla y un par de hoyuelos asomaron a su sonrisa.

Cuando se fijaron en Finn también se quedaron fascinados. El menor de los McKeene era muy parecido a su hermana en todo, salvo en la mejilla, que era más cuadrada y en los ojos: la mirada de Maeve hablaba de dolor, la de Finn de esperanza.

Sam Winchester tuvo que cerrar los ojos un instante al ver la auténtica apariencia de Maeve. Su rostro hablaba de dolor, de sacrificio y de entrega desinteresada a los demás, era exactamente igual a Dean, pero muchísimo más hermosa y despertó en él un sentimiento que no había experimentado tan intensamente desde Jessica.

La joven que tenía ante sus ojos le pareció un Ángel, de hecho creó ver la sombra de unas alas en su espalda. Comprendió que, como Dean, llevaba sobre sus hombros la carga del universo, también como Dean, había sido capaz de mantener la inocencia en su hermano a pesar de las dificultades de su vida.

Se sintió algo perturbado al descubrir que Maeve y Finn, eran exactamente igual que Dean y él antes del Apocalipsis y toda esa mierda.

- Bienvenidos al equipo Winchester. – Dean cogió a Maeve en un abrazo protector. – Te prometo que os cuidaremos, Maeve.

- Gracias. – Maeve sonrió a Dean, después, sin previo aviso se quedó profundamente dormida en su abrazo.

- Es la primera vez que se siente segura en diez años. – Explicó Finn agradecido. – Creo que será la primera noche en la que sea capaz de dormir sin pesadillas desde que eliminó al clan McCloud.

- Cass, ¿la llevas? – Rogó Dean a su Ángel. – Quédate con ella hasta que lleguemos, ¿vale?

- Será un placer.

Estoy orgulloso de ti, Dean Winchester. – Murmuró antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

- ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos a nuestra antigua casa? – Sugirió Dean. – Se ve que Maeve necesita urgentemente unas vacaciones y en todo Estados Unidos no hay un lugar más seguro que la casa Winchester, además a nosotros también nos vendrían bien unos días libres.

- Perfecto. – Sam sonrió a Finn.

Castiel, mientras tanto, llegó al hotel con Maeve en brazos. La depositó en la cama y veló su sueño mientras que Dean, Sam y Finn no llegaban.

Una hora y media más tarde, los Winchester y Finn llegaron al hostal de carretera. Aparcaron los dos coches y entraron en el dormitorio de los McKeene.

- ¿Cómo está? – Indagó Finn en cuanto puso un pie en la habitación.

- Descansando, como tú mismo dijiste es probable que sea la primera vez en diez años que no tiene pesadillas.

- Gracias por tu proposición, Dean. – Finn se giró hasta el mayor de los Winchester. – Realmente creo que esta alianza será buena para nosotros, es hora de que Maeve pueda relajarse un poco.

- Y a ti tampoco te vendría mal. – Sam colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Finn. - ¿Qué tal si cenamos?

- No quiero dejarla sola. – Finn se aproximó a la cama de su hermana.

- Yo me quedaré con ella. – Cass sonrió al menor de los McKeene.

- Sí, yo también. – Dean se acercó a su marido.

- Dean ve con ellos, yo puedo estar con Maeve hasta que volváis.

- Pero…

- ¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea dejar a tu hermano y a Finn solos en este pueblo?

- Ya son mayores, Cass.

- Pero si Maeve se despierta estará más tranquila si alguien en quien confía está cuidando a Finn.

- Sí, eso es cierto.

Hm… está bien, hoy haré de canguro de los hermanos pequeños y les enseñaré a divertirse de lo lindo. – Besó a Castiel. – Volveremos tarde.

- Pasadlo bien.

- Los tres se fueron de la habitación, dejando a Maeve al cuidado de Castiel. El ángel observó a la muchacha en silencio, después hizo una cosa que no había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo, se metió en su sueño.

Maeve caminaba por el castillo de su clan en Irlanda cuando la presencia de Castiel se hizo presente.

- Tenemos que hablar. – Dijo el Ángel.

- Bienvenido, Castiel.

- Sabes que no puedes hacerlo tú sola.

- Siempre me he ocupado sola, esto no será diferente.

- Pero lo es porque ya te has encontrado con Dean y con Sam.

- No vine buscándolos, sólo quería matar a ese hombre lobo… pero todo se ha vuelto a complicar.

- Tu destino es derrotar a los primeros cazadores, naciste con esa misión.

- No me gusta la idea de pelearme con Zeus, con Atenea y parte del Panteón griego.

- Pero los han despertado, sólo faltan dos meses para que empiecen a liberar el caos en el mundo.

- Son los primeros de nosotros, ¿por qué iban querer destruir el mundo por el que murieron?

- Han sido obligados a despertar contra su voluntad, han sido engañados.

- Pero ellos son nuestros padres… sin ellos nosotros no existiríamos.

- No puedes razonar con ellos, estarán furiosos, no te escucharán. Necesitas a Dean y a Sam en esta batalla.

- Yo tengo sangre McKeene y… bueno, lo que tú ya sabes. – Dijo avergonzada. – Soy la elegida.

- Tu hermano ni siquiera lo sabe, nunca se lo has dicho.

- ¿Para qué querría yo explicarle lo que me va a ocurrir?

En esa batalla es probable que me muera y que sea llamada a cumplir mi otro destino…

No necesito que Finn piense que va a perderme como yo perdí a Niam, no necesita saberlo todavía.

Él se enfrentará a ello cuando llegué el momento.

- No puedes protegerlo eternamente, algún día tendrá que aceptar su destino y madurar.

- ¿Acaso le fue bien a Sam Winchester con el suyo? ¿O a Dean?

Estoy tan cansada, Castiel… me gustaría… no sé… irme lejos… muy lejos.

Todos esperan grandes cosas de mí, se supone que voy a salvar al mundo de una hueste de seres sobrenaturales que claman venganza contra los cazadores y para ello tendré que derrotar a los primeros cazadores, a Zeus, a Atenea, a Artemisa, a Apolo, a Poseidón y al mismísimo Hades, el primero que nos traicionó, el primero de los malos.

Y no quiero, no deseo este destino.

- Pero naciste para él.

Te lo dije, debes dejar ir ese dolor, te está consumiendo muy rápido.

- Y yo te dije que no puedo, es mi carga.

Destruir a todos en un solo y único golpe magistral…

¿Es que no ves que es imposible?

- Dean, Sam y yo detuvimos el Apocalipsis hace tres años, así que sí, pienso que es posible.

Y tu padre… hizo lo mejor que pudo…

- Y si pierdo a Finn… si mi hermano muere… yo… no puedo verlo morir a él también…

- Pero ahora estás a salvo, estás con nosotros.

Además, ¿cuántas posibilidades hay de que alguien consiga adivinar cómo matar a tu hermano?

- No lo hace más fácil.

- Lo sé, pero os recogeré si os caéis, te lo prometo. Además Dean se ocupará de guardar tu espalda, es una promesa que nunca romperá.

- Tiene que ser maravilloso saber que hay alguien que te ama tan profundamente… yo solía pensar que algún día hallaría una persona con la que ser feliz antes de aceptar mis otras obligaciones, un chico con quien estar a salvo por muy efímero que sea el tiempo que tengo antes del cambio definitivo… pero sigo igual.

Peleando en mis batallas sola, siempre sola… sé que es injusto para Finn, pero… me gustaría encontrar a alguien… para amarlo y para ser amada durante los pocos años en los que pueda permanecer en la tierra.

- Te prometo que hay alguien para ti, está acercándose.

- Eres un optimista. – Maeve sonrió a Castiel, después con cuidado besó su mejilla. – Gracias por tu consuelo, tío, pero es hora de que vuelvas con tu amado. – Murmuró.

Castiel abrió los ojos desorientado, por primera vez en su vida alguien lo había expulsado de su sueño, obligándole a retirarse sin haber terminado la discusión pendiente.

Con cuidado puso su mano sobre la frente de Maeve y susurró en su oído.

- Sam Winchester, Maeve.

- La puerta de la habitación se abrió, en el umbral apareció Finn.

- Hemos vuelto, gracias por cuidar de ella.

- Ha sido un honor, ¿lo habéis pasado bien?

- Sí, Dean es un gran tipo y Sam también.

Hacía diez años que no me sentía tan… tan… feliz.- Murmuró avergonzado. – No es fácil serlo cuando todo lo que quieres se desmorona ante ti como un castillo de naipes…

- Ya no estaréis solos a partir de ahora. – Contestó Cass. – Nos tenéis a nosotros.

Buenas noches, Finn.

- Buenas noches, Castiel. – Se despidió Finn y el Ángel despareció del dormitorio.

Después con cuidado, Finn se aproximó a la cama de su hermana y la besó en la frente.

- Descansa, hermanita, todo va a mejorar, ya lo verás.

Sam se tumbó en la cama, estaba muy cansado tras el día y aún no se podía creer que su hermano hubiese invitado a unos perfectos desconocidos a formar parte de su familia, porque no dudó, ni por un solo instante, que lo que le había ofrecido a Maeve y a Finn había sido entrar en la familia. La manera en la que había mirado a Maeve, la forma en la que se había visto identificado con ella, habían bastado a Sam para comprender el alcance de la unión entre los dos.

Lo cierto es que no le importaba. Finn le caía bien y Maeve… decir que lo tenía fascinado era insuficiente.

La joven no se parecía a ninguna de las chicas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida. No podía, de hecho, ser más diferente que cualquiera de ellas, pero su presencia eclipsó a todas las demás, incluida Jessica, cuyo recuerdo había ido despareciendo a lo largo de los años.

Además el hecho de que fuese cazadora le daba mayor interés.

Sam pensó que, por una vez en su vida, no tendría que explicar lo que era, lo que había sido o lo que podría llegar a ser porque Maeve ya lo sabía. Conocía su historia, comprendía la infancia que habían tenido Dean y él.

Sabía lo que él había hecho, lo que era.

Como él, ella había dejado la caza y vuelto empujada por su familia, porque comprendió que no podía cambiar su verdadera esencia aunque quisiese.

Sus vidas eran paralelas.

Lo curioso es que Maeve se parecía más a Dean que a él, y eso le gustaba. Por primera vez en tres años, Sam pensó que podía encontrar la felicidad.

Cass apareció en la habitación que compartía con Dean, quien le dedicó una sonrisa al verlo llegar.

- ¿Cómo está ella?

- Bien. La has salvado.

- Sé cómo se siente, la entiendo mejor que nadie.

Me pareció que podría ayudarla.

Hace tres años era como ella, estaba igual de confundido, también había perdido mi rumbo y estaba asustado. Es fácil reconocer los sentimientos una vez que ya los has vivido y superado.

Además he visto que Sam encajó muy bien con Finn, tras los dos últimos años que hemos vivido pensé que le vendría bien tener un amigo, alguien diferente, que no fuésemos tú o cualquier otro cazador.

- Ella te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

- Sólo hay una persona en el mundo que me guste más que ella, tú.

- Me metí en su sueño.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Te he dicho mil veces que meterse en los sueños ajenos es de mala educación.

- Tenía que hablar con ella.

Me escuchó durante un instante, sin embargo me expulsó del sueño… creo que quizás no fui… hm… ¿sutil?

- Cass, todavía tienes esa costumbre de Ángel de meter las alas donde no debes…

¿Se enfadó mucho contigo?

- Está resignada y… no puede estar enfadada conmigo durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué dices que no se puede enfadar contigo durante mucho tiempo?

- Es complicado.

- ¿Cuándo las cosas han sido fáciles en nuestras vida? – Cuestionó el Winchester y rodeó a su ángel en un abrazo para terminar robándole un beso en los labios.

Maeve se despertó muy fresca a la mañana siguiente. No había tenido pesadillas y había besado a un Ángel en la mejilla, no estaba mal para llevar sólo dos semanas en EEUU.

Sin hacer ruido se metió en la ducha. Bajo el chorro de agua caliente sintió un escalofrío.

El destino estaba a punto de hacerle una nueva visita y la opción la angustiaba.

Al acabar de ducharse salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y caminó hacia la cafetería en la que había estado el día anterior.

Al atravesar el umbral, el mismo camarero que le puso ración doble de tarta se apresuró para ir a tomar su pedido. La joven actuó exactamente igual que el día anterior, aunque en el proceso tuvo la sensación de que alguien la miraba.

Se giró con desconfianza para buscar a su alrededor y casi perdió el resuello cuando lo que se encontró fue la mirada verde-grisácea de Sam Winchester. El hermano de Dean se incorporó de dónde estaba y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Puedo? – Preguntó.

- Claro. – Contestó ella.

- Me alegro de que os unáis a nosotros.

- No estoy aún muy segura de por qué accedí. – Explicó.

- Como he dicho, a mi me gusta que os unáis a nosotros. Hablaba en serio cuando decía que cazar con mi hermano y mi cuñado empieza a ser… hm… embarazoso.

Me siento como el tercero en discordia, algo no muy recomendable para alguien que ha salido del Infierno y ha recuperado su alma. - Comentó de forma ácida.

- ¿Es que la habías perdido?

Tu alma, digo.

- Sí. – Sam se encogió de hombros. – Digamos que cuando fui arrastrado a la superficie después de dejar a Lucifer en la Jaula no lo hice entero del todo.

Viví algo más de un año sin ella, aún tengo pesadillas por culpa de eso… era como… si estuviera, sin estar del todo…

Todo lo sentía a medias o no lo sentía en absoluto. Por una parte estaba bien, no tenía miedo, ni frío, ni sentía dolor… por otra… no era capaz de sentir empatía hacia nadie, ni siquiera hacia mi hermano… una vez dejé que se convirtiera en vampiro…

Tampoco era capaz de sentir placer o amor… era… hm… no podría explicártelo…

- Lo siento… no lo sabía…

- Aquí tienes, linda. – Dijo el camarero al tiempo que colocaba un trozo de pastel de manzana y uno de cereza encima de la mesa. – Al de cereza invita la casa.

- Gracias, guapo. – Contestó Maeve, regalándole una media sonrisa al camarero que sucumbió ante ella.

- ¿Tú no estabas en aquella mesa? – Preguntó molesto a Sam.

- Ya no. – Respondió el menor de los Winchester.

- ¿Quieres que lo eche, preciosa? – Indagó a Maeve.

- No, está bien, es amigo mío.- Respondió ella.

El camarero dedicó una mirada de profundo desprecio a Sam y él le pidió café con leche y tortitas.

- Creo que no le gusto. – Bromeó Sam.

- Dean tampoco le gustó ayer, si te sirve de consuelo. – Confesó Maeve.

- ¿Ayer estuviste aquí con Dean?

- Sí, nos encontramos de casualidad y si te digo la verdad me salvó el día… llevo un par de semanas… horribles se queda corto.

- ¿Estás más animada ahora?

- Sí.- Maeve sonrió a Sam de forma amplia. – Por primera vez no tendré que llevar todo el peso de la caza, creo que será compartido.

Con tu hermano pienso que puedo… hm… trabajar bien, somos muy parecidos y eso a la hora de enfrentarse contra el enemigo es favorable.

Cuando estoy con Finn lo único que pienso es cómo asegurarme de que esté a salvo… es… un sentimiento que tú no comprenderías… eres un hermano menor, a fin de cuentas.

No te ofendas… no es un insulto, pero… los hermanos mayores tenemos más responsabilidades… es… hm… diferente.

- Lo malo de los hermanos mayores es que pensáis que podéis con el peso del mundo vosotros solos. Os empeñáis en luchar solos, no os dais cuenta de que aunque seamos más pequeños no somos… inútiles…

No te lo tomes a mal tú tampoco, pero los hermanos mayores… hm… no nos escucháis…

- ¡Pero sois más frágiles! – Se defendió Maeve. – Os hemos tenido en brazos cuando eráis unos bebés y el sentimiento que se despierta la primera vez que os cogemos… es tan… tan increíble.

Yo solía ser una hermana menor también… puedo entenderos… pero… ahora soy mayor.

- Yo también he sido un hermano mayor… aunque mi hermano pequeño, Adam… bueno apenas tuve tiempo de estar con él y os entiendo, de verdad, pero creo que deberíais de ser más… más…

- Café y tortitas. – El camarero dejó las cosas delante de Sam de mala gana.

- Le doy la razón a ella, los hermanos menores sois unos petardos… - Murmuró una voz detrás de Sam y se encontró a la última persona que esperaría ver.

- ¿Gabriel?

- ¡Ey, Sammy!

- ¿Tú no estabas muerto?

- Pse… ya sabes, en el último momento mi padre me trajo de vuelta por salvar tu trasero y el de Dean de Lucy.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no te veía, pequeña Maeve. – Murmuró, después la rodeó en un abrazo protector y besó su frente.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Ya lo sabes, tengo una cita con el destino.

- ¿Os conocéis?

- Así que no se lo has contado…

Esta es mi chica, estoy orgulloso, cariño.

- Sam él es… es… hm… mi… bueno… es… yo soy… soy… hm…

- ¿Papá?

- Hola Finn.- Gabriel se giró hacia Finn y le dedicó una sonrisa. - ¿Has cuidado a tu hermana?

- ¡No me deja!- Protestó el McKeene.

- ¿Estás de broma? – Sam observó a Gabriel.- Seguro que sí, eres el Trickster… ella no puede ser… no. .

- ¿Nunca os dije que había caído?

Vaya, error mío.

Caí, me hice un trasplante de cara, me atrincheré en una pequeña esquinita del mundo, me casé, tuve tres hijos y luego recuperé mi gracia.

- Sois medio ángeles y Cass es en realidad vuestro tío… Esto es gracioso, sois los sobrinos de mi hermano… joder…

- Vamos, Sammy, no es necesario decir tacos. – Gabriel se sentó al lado de Maeve. – Os invito al desayuno.

- ¿Conoces a nuestro padre? – Indagó Finn.

- Sí, lo conozco, lo he visto casi demasiadas veces.

- No parece que te caiga muy bien… - Insistió el menor de los McKeene.

- Eso era antes. – Sam sonrió a Gabriel. – En el último momento nos salvó la vida a Dean y a mí, además de ser el que nos explicó cómo detener el Apocalipsis, realmente fue un héroe. – Concluyó y los tres se dispusieron a desayunar, cuando ya estaban terminando, Dean y Castiel entraron en la cafetería.

- ¡Ey, hermano! – Saludó Gabriel a Castiel.

- Gabe. – Contestó el aludido.

- ¿Qué te parecen?

- No se parecen en nada a ti, bueno, salvo en las alas.

- ¿De qué hablas, Cass?

- Bienvenido, Dean, te presento a tus sobrinos, Maeve y Finn McKeene, hijos de… ¿no lo adivinas?

¡El Trickster/Gabriel!

- ¿Esperas que me trague ese cuento?

¡Oh, vamos Gabriel pensé que eras más original!

- No es broma, es nuestro padre. – Explicó Maeve. – ¿Sorpresa?

- No, imposible… no… es…

¿Sois medio ángeles?

- Yo sí, Maeve…

Ella es un Ángel completo. – Aclaró Finn.

- ¿Eres un Ángel? – Indagaron los Winchester al mismo tiempo.

- Sí.

¿Dean recuerdas que todos dicen que yo soy una hechicera Wiccan?

Eso no es correcto, mi gracia brotó cuando tenía ocho años… vino de la nada y… me convertí en un Ángel… se supone que tenía un 50% de posibilidades de ser humana, un 40% de ser medio ángel y un 10 % de ser Ángel sin más y… en fin… ¿adivina qué?

Me parezco más a mi familia paterna que a la materna.

- Dejemos la animada charla para más adelante, ¿qué tal si nos movemos? - Sugirió Sam.

- Sí es hora de partir. – Maeve se incorporó de la mesa.

- ¿Ya os vais? – Preguntó el camarero a Maeve. - ¿Qué te parece si quedamos para salir esta noche?

- No le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos, así que ni lo sueñes. – Gabriel se colocó frente a Maeve con los brazos cruzados y una mueca muy agresiva en su cara.

- ¡Papá! – Protestó Maeve. - ¡Ya no tengo diez años!

- Para mí siempre los tendrás, pequeña. – Gabriel se acercó a Maeve, la abrazó y besó su frente. – Cuídate, cariño. – Después caminó hacia Finn y lo rodeó en un abrazo protector. – Procura que ningún Ángel o Demonio te pille con la guardia baja, ¿de acuerdo?

- No lo harán, siempre tengo ojos en la espalda. – Aseguró el menor de los McKeene.

- Exactamente como debe ser. Arrivedercci! – Gabe chasqueó los dedos y desapareció en un instante.

- Me toca borrarle la memoria. – Se quejó Maeve. - ¡Siempre es tan irresponsable!- Después se aproximó al camarero, susurró unas palabras en enoquiano y el joven cerró los ojos por un instante. Cuando los abrió de nuevo parecía algo confuso.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Creo que tienes fiebre, deberías ir a acostarte. –Sugirió Finn. – Ten este es el importe por nuestras consumiciones.

- Ah… ¿fiebre?

- Sí, eso es.- Dean se acercó a Maeve y le cogió la mano. - ¿Nos vamos sobrina mía?

- Claro, tío. – Maeve siguió la broma de Dean, le sujetó la manó y le guiñó un ojo. – Aunque ya soy un poco mayor para ir de la mano, ¿no te parece?

- Bueno eres el primer miembro de la familia de Cass que me gusta, aparte de Finn, claro.

Así que tienes alas, ¿no?

- Sí. – Aseguró la aludida.

- ¿Cómo son?- Indagó el mayor de los Winchester.

- Alas… no sé. – Se encogió de hombros ella. - ¿Te gustaría verlas?

- ¿En serio?

- No es algo que muestre habitualmente, pero vale, ven. – Maeve tomó la mano de Dean.- Ahora volvemos.

- ¿A dónde van? – Cuestionó Sam cuando su hermano y Maeve desaparecieron.

- A una montaña, seguramente. – Explicó Cass. – Es el único lugar en dónde puede extender las alas libremente sin limitaciones.

- ¿En serio le enseñará las alas a Dean? – Siguió Sam.

- Desde luego, es una manera de convertirlo en… hm… familia. – Aclaró Finn. – Maeve no suele mostrar a nadie su verdadero aspecto, es muy reservada, pero Dean es importante para ella y así lo acepta como igual.

- ¿Cómo es en realidad? – Siguió el menor de los Winchester.

- Según dicen el Ángel más hermoso que ha nacido. – Explicó Cass.

- ¿Tú sabías de ella? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

- Claro que lo sabía, fue un acontecimiento el día que su gracia brotó y no os lo dije porque llevaba más de trece años desaparecida.

Dean abrió los ojos y se encontró en lo alto de una montaña.

- Aquí es donde nací. – Explicó Maeve. – Glendalough. – La joven sonrió a Dean. – Ese castillo que se ve en el fondo es de mi familia.

Te mostraré cómo soy en realidad, Dean. – Maeve se colocó frente a Dean, ante los atónitos ojos del mayor de los Winchester el cuerpo de Maeve se transformó en luz. Su cabello rojo se transformó en una larga melena negra rizada, sus ojos pasaron a un intenso color turquesa, en su frente se formó una aureola con forma de guirnalda de flores, una larga túnica blanca la envolvió y tras esa majestuosidad observó sus alas. Eran grandes, gris perla con reflejos plateados en los nervios que las unían.

La joven se aproximó a Dean y tomó su mano. La piel de Maeve era ahora de color plata con reflejos. Al juntar sus dedos con los de Dean, él percibió la pureza de su alma, un calor lo recorrió de arriba abajo, era como cuando Cass lo agarraba, pero diferente. En su interior percibió todo cuánto lo rodeaba. Podía escuchar los llantos de niños que estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia, los susurros de las parejas de enamorados, los animales que se ocultaban en el bosque y los árboles. El murmullo de la tierra bajo sus pies, del agua y del viento.

- Mi verdadero nombre es Naariel y soy un Ángel.-Explicó. – Mi misión es traer Redención y Paz, soy la luz al final del túnel en las épocas de oscuridad y me alimento de la esperanza de los seres humanos, de su pasión, de su amor y de su esencia misma.

Cuando los humanos perdáis la esperanza yo me desvaneceré también. Nací porque mi hermana, hija de un Ángel, ofreció su vida por la mía en un gesto puro y cargado de amor.

- Eres increíblemente hermosa, Naariel… - Murmuró Dean sobrecogido por la majestuosidad de esa criatura.

- Gracias, te doy la bienvenida a mi familia. – Naariel sonrió a Dean y lo besó en la frente. – Me alegro mucho de que Castiel te haya encontrado.

- Yo también me alegro de haberlo encontrado a él. Dime una cosa, ¿cómo debo ahora dirigirme a ti?

Ahora que ya sé que no eres… bueno… hm… como los demás.

- Como siempre. – Naariel volvió a transformarse en Maeve. – Este es el aspecto que me gusta, aunque tenga otro completamente diferente bajo esta piel.

- ¿Por qué te has mostrado ante mí?

- Como muestra de respeto a lo que eres. – Maeve sonrió a Dean. – Formas parte de mi familia ahora.

Además, como te dije el día que estuvimos solos, necesitaba urgentemente un amigo de verdad y apareciste tú.

Por otra parte, me encanta la idea de tener un tío como tú. La mayoría de mi familia paterna, excepto honrosas excepciones, son unos cretinos.

Es hora de volver, sujétate. – Maeve se acercó a Dean y en un instante los dos se encontraban en el hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

12

Sam, Castiel y Finn los aguardaban en el aparcamiento.

- ¿Partimos? – Sugirió el mayor de los Winchester al llegar.

- ¡Claro! – Contestaron los demás animados.

- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Sam? – Sugirió Finn.- Así dejas tiempo libre a Castiel y a Dean.

- Sería genial, ¿te importa, Maeve? – Preguntó el menor de los Winchester.

- Pues… es que… yo… - Maeve miró a Dean, avergonzada.

- Está bien, no me importa. –Dean sonrió a Maeve. – Sé que contigo estará a salvo.

- Antes de decirte que sí tienes que saber un par de cosas. – Maeve se giró hacia Sam. – Siempre conduzco yo, yo elijo la música y siempre, siempre, se hace lo que yo digo.

¿Queda claro?

Si quiero parar, paramos.

Si quiero comer, comemos.

Si quiero desviarme 500 km para ver un monumento, nos desviamos.

Y, sobre todo, a mi Nene se le trata con respeto, y no, Finn no es mi Nene, sino el coche.

- ¿En serio? – Sam miró a su hermano atónito. – Oye, Dean, es igual que tú, pero en mujer… digo… Ángel… lo que sea.

- Por cierto, me encanta tu Nena, Dean. – Murmuró Maeve y acarició la carrocería del Impala. – Tiene un alma muy bella.

- Gracias. – Dean sonrió a Maeve. - ¿Nos vamos? – Dean y Cass subieron al Impala. – Nos encontraremos en "White Rabbit", Sam sabe dónde está, es un hotel en Tennesse.

- O.K. – Maeve abrió las puertas de su coche y sonrió a Dean. – Nos vemos allí. – Después se subió en él, Sam y Finn hicieron lo mismo inmediatamente después.

Tras siete horas conduciendo, Maeve se detuvo en una gasolinera para reponer combustible. Al bajarse del coche, un fornido motero se colocó frente a ella.

- Oye, pequeña, ¿quieres conocer lo que es divertirse de verdad? – Dijo agarrándola del brazo fuertemente.

- No lo creo. – Maeve le dio la espalda al tipo, pero éste la apretó aún más. - En serio, no quieres enfrentarte a mí. – Aseguró Maeve.

- Así que te crees muy valiente, ¿no?

- La puerta trasera del coche se abrió y Sam salió bastante cabreado. En un instante se colocó detrás del motero.

- Creí que dormías. – Dijo Maeve.

- Sí, pero me desperté cuando paraste el coche.

¿Necesitas ayuda con este tipo?

- No es preciso, gracias.

- ¡Tíos! – Llamó el motero y un grupo de quince matones rodearon a Maeve y a Sam. – Estos dos necesitan una lección.

- En serio, no os aconsejo que os enfrentéis a nosotros.- Afirmó Maeve. – Va a ser muy humillante que os derrotemos, todos se reirán de vuestra banda y nunca más seréis respetados entre los vuestros.

- Mira, a la nena le gusta hablar. – El motero agarró más fuerte a Maeve. – Te voy a hacer muchas cosas preciosa…

- ¿Dos minutos? – Indagó Sam.

- Sí, más o menos. – Contestó Maeve. – Es una pena que Finn no esté despierto, se divertiría mucho.

- Ocho para cada uno.

- Es justo. – Maeve guiñó un ojo a Sam. – Tres.

- Dos.

- Uno y ¡marchando! – Maeve se incorporó de un salto, zafándose del tipo que la agarraba. En un instante sus pies acabaron en la cara del matón, que acabó tirado en el suelo. Otros dos la agarraron fuerte por los brazos, pero ella se libró de ellos con un movimiento ágil, en un segundo los dos que la habían sujetado estaban también tirados en el suelo.

Los cinco restantes la atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero con una velocidad sobrehumana desvió todos los golpes y devolvió un par de puñetazos.

Mientras tanto, Sam se ocupaba cuatro tipos que lo habían rodeado para sujetarlo entre todos. Un quinto le clavó una navaja en el pecho. Dio un par de patadas y dos de los tipos acabaron en el suelo, los otros tres recibieron sendos puñetazos por parte del Winchester que los acabó tirando en el suelo. Los últimos, aterrorizados, salieron huyendo en sus motos.

- Se han ido antes de terminar la fiesta. – Dijo Sam cuando los cuatro se fueron. – Nada mal para ser un ángel…

- Lo mismo digo, nada mal para ser un freak.- Maeve se acercó a Sam. – Necesitas un par de puntos de sutura. – Maeve abrió el maletero, cogió un botiquín y sacó una venda. – Bien, tenemos que buscar un lugar más tranquilo donde poder curarte.

- No es nada, ni siquiera me duele.

- No seas nenaza, Sam, vamos no te dolerá. Por si no lo sabes soy médico.

- Me lo dijo Finn.

- ¿En serio?

- Según él eres neurocirujana.

- Lo soy. – Maeve sonrió. – Ni siquiera se notará la cicatriz, soy realmente buena.

Avisaré a Cass de que llegaremos mañana, hace treinta kilómetros he visto un hotel, nos quedaremos allí. Te limpiaré esa herida y mañana nos reuniremos con tu hermano y con Castiel. – Maeve cerró los ojos un momento, cuando los abrió de nuevo sonrió a Sam. – Ya está, Cass dice que nos esperan mañana en White Rabbit.

- ¿Has usado tu "mojo angélico"?

- Sí, es más rápido que el móvil.

Nosotros, los Ángeles, estamos unidos por una red que nos mantiene a todos en contacto, yo rara vez la uso, pero, de vez en cuando… - Maeve abrió la puerta trasera. – Bien, túmbate un segundo en el asiento de atrás. – Cuando Sam se tumbó Maeve usó la gasa para taparle la herida. – Aprieta la herida. Tardaremos media hora en llegar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Indagó Finn que se despertó en ese instante.

- Han herido a Sam. – Explicó Maeve.

- ¿Habéis cazado algo sin avisarme? – Se molestó el menor de los McKeene.

- No, un grupo de moteros quiso pasarse de listo conmigo, pero ya les dimos su merecido, desafortunadamente uno hirió a Sam.

He visto que a 30 km había un hotel, pasaremos la noche allí y mañana, a primera hora, partiremos para reunirnos con Cass y con Dean.

- Entonces será mejor que Sam sea el copiloto. – Finn se incorporó, ayudó a Sam a levantarse del asiento de atrás y lo colocó en el asiento de delante.

- Bien, hora de volver. – Maeve se giró. – Esperad un momento, primero echaré gasolina. – Después de echar gasolina, Maeve, Sam y Finn retomaron el camino. Veinte minutos después estaban en un hotel.

- Finn ve a registrarnos, coge dos habitaciones, una para ti y para Sam, la otra para mí.

- De acuerdo. – Finn salió del coche, volvió diez minutos más tarde con dos llaves.

- La 213 y 214, están por allí. – Dijo señalando la parte de atrás.

- Bien grandullón, esto no te va a doler. – Murmuró Maeve. En un instante, Sam se encontró tumbado en una habitación.

- ¿Cómo?

- "Mojo angélico" como tu dirías. – Maeve cogió el botiquín. Sacó la venda que cubría la herida de Sam y la observó durante un instante. – Bien, dos dedos de profundidad. Tengo que limpiarte el corte, dame un segundo, probablemente te escueza bastante.- Maeve sonrió a Sam, después vertió un líquido transparente en su herida. Un rato después la joven cogió una aguja, hilo y una aguja más pequeña. – Te voy a dormir la zona un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

- No es necesario, ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de heridas y me las suelo curar con un quinto de whisky.

- Estás hablando con una doctora, no me gusta hacer sufrir innecesariamente a la gente. – Maeve pinchó a Sam con la aguja más pequeña, después esperó un rato hasta que, finalmente, lo cosió. – Listo.

En un momento Finn te traerá la cena, si necesitas algo o sientes dolor por la noche, llámame, estaré en la habitación de al lado.

- Maeve, gracias.

- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que me echases una mano con los moteros

- Ahora somos compañeros, trabajamos en equipo.

- Supongo que sí… se me hace extraño porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin trabajar con alguien que no fuese de mi familia.

Ahora sí que me voy, descansa. – Maeve se desvaneció en el aire, dejando a Sam pensativo en la habitación. Cuando la puerta se abrió apareció Finn con comida.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. – Sam se incorporó de la cama.

- Déjate estar. – Finn se acercó al joven y le tendió una pizza. – Espero que te guste.

- Sí, gracias. – Sam cogió la comida que le ofrecía el McKeene y le sonrió. – Tu hermana es fantástica, me ha curado de maravilla.

- Te dije que era un genio. – Finn se encogió de hombros. – Algunas veces es un dolor de cabeza, otras, sin embargo, es perfecta.

- ¿Cómo es ser medio ángel?

- Fantástico. – Finn se tumbó en su propia cama. – Soy prácticamente indestructible, nuestra hermana Niam no tuvo tanta suerte…

A mí sólo me puede eliminar otro Ángel o un demonio. Mis heridas no sanan por sí mismas, como las de Maeve, pero cuando me hieren no siento dolor como los seres humanos. Además puedo volar.

Los seres humanos pueden pedir mi ayuda si rezan, no soy tan fuerte como Maeve que es un Ángel completo, pero puedo ayudar.

Y si alguien dice mi verdadero nombre me convierto en su Ángel Guardián.

- ¿Tu nombre verdadero? ¿No te llamas Finn?

- Como sabes soy medio Ángel, tengo algunos de los poderes de mi padre y mi hermana, pero no todos. Cuando nací mi madre me llamó Finn y mi padre me llamó Adriel.

Así que ya sabes, si cuando nos separemos después de nuestra aventura conjunta, me necesitas tú llámame por mi verdadero nombre y allí estaré.

- Se me hace raro que ahora seamos tantos, aunque sólo sea por un tiempo.

Antes solíamos ser sólo Dean y yo, muchas veces nos ayudaban otros cazadores y siempre hemos contado con Bobby para todo.

Cuando Dean bajó al Infierno… estuve solo, con una demonio que me engañó, pero regresó y se trajo a Castiel. Él en seguida se convirtió en uno más de nosotros, entró en la familia por la puerta grande y creo que nunca estaremos lo suficientemente agradecidos por todo lo que hizo por nosotros.

Él cambió nuestra vida, para mejor.

Ahora Dean es feliz, no se siente roto o incompleto, si necesita ayuda, ahí está Cass para ofrecérsela. Lo consuela, lo conforta, incluso a mí, cuando tengo un mal día. Es agradable que esté con nosotros, me gustaría que os quedaseis también Maeve y tú.

Nunca he tenido una familia completa, al menos no en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Creo que vosotros os podéis convertir en nuestra nueva familia, bien pensado, Dean, literalmente, es vuestra familia, me gustaría formar parte a mí también de ella...

- Ya formas parte de ella. – Finn se sentó en la cama al lado de Sam. – Humanos, medio Ángeles y Ángeles somos todos miembros de la misma familia porque a todos nos ha creado la misma persona.

Sé que has perdido la fe en varias ocasiones, Sam, lo comprendo. Yo también la perdí, pero al final del túnel siempre hay luz.

He perdido a la mayoría de las personas que me importaban, sin embargo todavía estoy aquí. No está en mi naturaleza echarme a llorar por lo que ya no podrá ser, sino encarar el futuro con la certeza de que habrá más días malos y buenos.

Siempre hay lecciones que aprender, por eso no debes mirar al pasado o arrepentirte de lo que has hecho o no. Todo fluye, nosotros sólo tenemos que aprender a fluir con el río de la vida.

- Suenas exactamente igual a Castiel, ¿sabes?

- Eso es un verdadero cumplido. – Finn sonrió. – Me gusta mucho el tío Castiel.

- Creo, sinceramente, que tienes más de Ángel que de humano, Finn.

- Gracias. – Finn sonrió. – Ahora termina de cenar.

Dean y Castiel llegaron al White Rabbit. Pidieron una habitación de matrimonio, después se atrincheraron en ella.

- ¿Sammy está herido? – Cuestionó el mayor de los Winchester.

- Sí, por lo visto unos moteros se metieron con Maeve y él salió en su defensa.

- Me hubiera gustado estar allí para darles una buena tunda a esos desgraciados, ¿le hicieron daño a ella?

- No.

- ¿Por qué los moteros se piensan que puede molestar a todas las chicas guapas que se encuentran? ¡Joder si hubiera estado allí los habría matado!

- Dean no puedes sentirte culpable por esto, en fin, Maeve es un Ángel muy poderoso, nadie podría hacerle daño.

- Pero yo debería haberla protegido, es mi familia.

- Ya la defendió Sam, Dean.

- Pero Sam no es responsable de ella, no es como tú o como yo, ella forma parte de nuestra familia, es nuestra sobrina. Tuya y mía, es… ella y Finn son… el único lazo que es sólo de nuestra familia. La que componemos tú y yo, es algo nuestro, algo común a los dos.

- Dean Winchester nunca dejarás de sorprenderme. – Cass besó a Dean. – Tienes razón.

¿Qué tal si nos vamos a buscar un pastel de manzana y luego regresamos al hotel?

- Suena a plan.

- Exacto y deja de martirizarte, Dean, tanto Sam, como Finn como Maeve son mayores, pueden cuidarse muy bien solos.

- Maeve salió de la habitación del hotel en silencio. Caminó hacia un pequeño local, al entrar se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza.

Dos minutos después tenía a un grupo de seis hombres rodeándola, tratando de acaparar su atención. Ella coqueteó con todos hasta que uno, de ojos muy verdes, llamó su atención. Estuvieron hablando durante mucho rato, tanto, que ni siquiera reparó en las dos figuras que se metieron en el bar una hora más tarde que ella.

Sam y Finn habían dejado la habitación del hotel sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Maeve, juntos habían decidido ir a tomarse unas cervezas. Al entrar en el bar, lo primero que vieron fue a una colección de tipos revoloteando alrededor de Maeve, que parecía encantada de atraer tanta atención.

- ¿Es siempre así? – Cuestionó Sam.

- A veces peor. – Finn sonrió. – Hoy está tranquila porque no ha visto una presa lo bastante interesante, aunque ese tipo de ojos verdes empieza a posicionarse con el papel de posible compañero de noche de Maeve.

- ¿No se supone que es un Ángel y que no debería de…

- Está intentando divertirse antes de que la llamen.

- ¿Para qué la iban a llamar?

- Es un Ángel, tiene obligaciones, aún no es mayor de edad y por eso no la han requerido. Una vez que sea convocada ya no podrá vivir aquí, tendrá que subir.

- ¿Y cuándo se hará mayor de edad?

- Al cumplir noventa años humanos.

- ¿Noventa años?

- Sí.

- Pero entonces será viejísima.

- Nosotros no envejecemos, somos seres atemporales. Maeve y yo nos adaptamos a vosotros, por decirlo de alguna manera, aparecen arrugas en nuestro rostro o canas, pero no son reales, sino trucos de magia angelical. Si queremos habitar entre vosotros debemos parecer lo más humanos posibles, pero nuestro aspecto no ha cambiado desde que nacimos.

Al contrario que Castiel o los demás Ángeles que bajan a la tierra nosotros no necesitamos recipientes humanos, somos nuestro propio recipiente.

Cuando seamos convocados nos iremos para cumplir con nuestras obligaciones, es nuestro destino y es inapelable. Es lo que somos, lo que seremos siempre.

En el momento en que vayamos arriba no podremos bajar más, no podremos disfrutar de nuestra vida humana y queremos hacerlo, ¿sabes?

Divertirnos, reír, llorar, enamorarnos y tener hijos son algunos de nuestros objetivos. Porque, al contrario que los demás, en nosotros hay una mínima parte de esencia humana.

Deseamos integrarnos, vivir esta vida plenamente para poder dedicarnos a nuestras obligaciones. Una vez que nos hagamos mayores de edad actuaremos como lo que somos, soldados, piezas de un tablero muy grande.

Yo seré un caballo y Maeve una reina.

- ¿Una reina?

- No es como yo, es la élite.

En cualquier caso, disfrutamos de la vida. – Finn sonrió a Sam.- Bien, Maeve se ha cobrado su pieza, escóndete y que no nos vea o nos caerá una buena bronca. – Susurró, después se agachó tras una mesa.

Sam observó como la joven se alejaba con un tipo moreno de ojos verdes. Su primer instinto fue golpear al tipo por osar aproximarse a Maeve, pero se contuvo, así que se ocultó como Finn para no atraer la atención de ella.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, Sam y Finn se incorporaron.

- ¿Por qué eligió a ese y no a otro? – Indagó Sam, sin saber muy bien por qué.

- Por su alma. – Explicó el McKeene. – Tiene un alma brillante y pura, el alma de un artista.

Una cosa que debes entender es que a nosotros no nos atrae el físico, sino el alma.

De todas las mujeres del bar yo escogería a la morena de ojos negros de allí. No es la más bonita, pero su alma es la más preciosa. Trabaja con niños con problemas, cuando tiene vacaciones se va de misión humanitaria a otros países y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.

La rubia de grandes tetas de la esquina, la que es más hermosa del bar, tiene un alma horrible. Maltrata a los animales, lleva tres años sin ir a ver a su madre enferma y está liada con un hombre casado muy rico. Está a punto de lograr que se divorcie de su mujer y deje a sus tres hijos, aunque no llegará a ocurrir, porque antes de que eso pase el hombre morirá de un infarto.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

- Hm… forma parte de mi poder.

- ¿Qué le ocurrirá a la mujer y a los hijos del infiel?

- Ella encontrará un nuevo esposo, uno que la querrá muchísimo y la colmará del afecto que tanto necesita.

Su hija mayor se convertirá en un magnate de la comunicación.

El hijo mayor se licenciará en medicina y recorrerá el mundo ayudando a los niños necesitados.

Los gemelos, el niño y la niña más pequeños, se ocuparán de mantener el negocio familiar con la ayuda de sus hermanastros, lo dos niños que nacerán cuando su madre y su padrastro se casen. Cuando su hermano mayor muera en una misión humanitaria crearán una nueva ONG que bautizarán con su nombre, ellos lograrán encontrar la vacuna del cáncer y erradicarán este mal endémico de la sociedad.

- ¿Cómo es posible que salgan así teniendo en cuenta a su padre?

- Su madre es una hermosa mujer, Sam, tiene un alma muy pura y es la que enseña a sus hijos los verdaderos valores de la sociedad.

- ¿Puedes ver también mi futuro?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Está vetado para mí.

- ¿Y el de Dean?

- No, tampoco.

Yo no puedo ver qué será de ti o de Dean, pero sí te puedo decir que conocer tu destino no significa que vaya a ocurrir.

Tu debías ser el recipiente de Lucifer, Dean ser el de Michael y mataros, sin embargo, lo cambiasteis.

Lo que nos ocurra en la vida dependerá de las decisiones que tomemos, de si elegiremos un camino u otro.

Mi hermana ya ha cambiado su destino. – Finn se encogió de hombros. – En el momento en que Niam falleció.

El destino de Maeve era morir ese mismo día, después de Niam y, como ella, convertirse también en un medio Ángel.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Niam le cedió su propia gracia a Maeve, con lo que las dos gracias que las convertirían en medio Ángeles se fusionaron y dieron lugar a una sola, mucho más poderosa que cualquier gracia.

Es la más fuerte de todos los Ángeles, la Reina.

- ¿Por qué eligió morir vuestra hermana?

- Niam no era como nosotros, ella nunca lo fue. – Finn se encogió de hombros. – Había más parte humana en ella de la que hay en mí o en Maeve, esa parte la instó a rebelarse contra su destino.

Nunca quiso ser un Ángel, ni siquiera una cazadora McKeene. Lo que Niam quería era cuidar de nosotros, proteger a sus hermanos, a su familia. Ser madre y morir de vieja.

Nosotros a lo largo de nuestra vida hemos visto cómo moría parte de nuestra familia, pero Niam los vio morir a todos.

A nuestros abuelos, a nuestros tíos, a nuestros primos hasta a nuestra propia madre y se quebró.

- Vuestra hermana tenía que ser una mujer increíble.

- Lo era, desde luego.

- ¿Por eso Maeve parece siempre llevar encima el peso del mundo?

- Eso me temo, se siente culpable por la decisión de Niam. Piensa que las cosas tenían que haber ocurrido al revés, irse ella, que se quedara Niam.

Por eso es tan protectora conmigo, no la culpo.

Con ocho años perdió a su guía en el camino… si hubiera sido al revés… yo… yo no podría soportarlo.

Quería a Niam, desde luego que sí, pero no era Maeve. Ella siempre se ha ocupado de mí, me ha protegido.

- Lo entiendo. – Sam sonrió a Finn. – Es lo que yo siento con respecto a mi hermano Adam.

Prefiero que sea él quien esté en la Jaula y no Dean, es muy egoísta por mi parte, pero yo sólo he tenido a Dean a lo largo de mi vida y no me puedo imaginar un mundo en el que ya no esté.

- Somos muy parecidos, Sam.

- ¡Hola guapo! – La mujer rubia de la que había hablado antes Finn se aproximó a Sam. - ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

- No. – Sam le dio la espalda a la joven.

- No muerdo, ¿sabes?

- No eres mi tipo. – Sam se separó de la rubia.

- ¿Y tú? – Indagó a Finn.

- La fealdad de tu alma me repugna. – Aseguró el McKeene. – Sin embargo, cada acto malo que hacemos trae consecuencias.

Y tú pagarás por tus faltas.

- ¿Qué clase de pirado eres tú? – La joven empujó a Finn. – Tú sí que me das asco. – Dijo, miró una vez más a Finn y en la pared se proyectó la sombra de dos enormes alas negras. - ¿Qué demonios…

- Apuntas al lado equivocado. – Murmuró Finn, después fue hacia la chica morena que trabajaba con niños con problemas. - ¿Quieres bailar? – Preguntó.

- ¿Yo? – La joven observó a Finn extrañada. – ¿Por qué me elegirías a mí de todas las mujeres del bar?

- Porque eres la más bella. – Contestó Finn.

La joven se sonrojó de forma violenta y luego se dejó llevar para bailar.

- Vuelvo al hotel. – Sam se acercó a Finn. – Mañana te veo.

- Hasta mañana. – Se despidió el McKeene.

Sam salió del bar. En la puerta, un hombre moreno le atacó, lo golpeó justo donde le habían dado la puñalada esa misma tarde, así que se dobló de dolor. El tipo intentó robarle, pero en un movimiento brusco Sam lo golpeó, dejándolo cao.

Después se incorporó y fue caminando hacia el hotel, estaba cansado y le dolía la herida. Cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir, pero el dolor no se lo permitía. Sin saber cómo o por qué, pensó en Maeve.

- Maeve, necesito que me ayudes. – Susurró, sin darse cuenta.

Tras un aleteo suave, la joven McKeene apareció ante él.

- ¿Cómo has podido oírme? – Preguntó sorprendido.- Apenas he murmurado tu nombre.

- Porque estaba escuchando. – Maeve se aproximó a Sam, levantó un poco su vendaje y vio que estaba manchado de sangre, además olía a cerveza. Enfurecida miró hacia la cama de Finn y vio que su hermano no estaba.

- ¿Habéis salido? ¿Aún a pesar de que yo te dije que debías descansar?

- Sólo a tomar una cerveza… yo… joder…

- ¿Qué te han hecho en la herida?

- Un tipo me dio un puñetazo al salir del bar, sólo he estado una hora fuera, te lo juro.

- Está bien.- Maeve desapareció, al cabo de un instante reapareció con el botiquín de emergencia. – Te limpiaré otra vez esa herida.

- Siento haberte interrumpido, el tipo moreno con el que te vi debió sentirse decepcionado cuando te has venido…

- ¿Me viste con Jerry?

- Sí, fuimos al mismo bar que tú, en fin, no es que haya muchos sitios dónde elegir en este pueblo.

- No se acordará de nada. – Maeve se encogió de hombros. – Cuando me llamaste estaba… hm… ocupada… pero interrumpí lo que estaba haciendo porque eres mi paciente y le borré los recuerdos de… hm... lo que estábamos haciendo

- Lo siento, la próxima vez te haré caso.

- Más te vale, Sam Winchester, o juro que te doy una patada en el culo, como tu hermano se entere de lo qué ha ocurrido hoy no te vuelve a dejar con nosotros.

¡Es que los hermanos pequeños sois tan, pero tan irresponsables!

En ausencia de Dean soy yo la que te tengo que cuidar, eres mi responsabilidad.

- Soy un adulto, Maeve.

- No lo pareces.

La próxima vez que estés en un aprieto avísame antes.

- No habrá próxima vez.

- Por tu bien espero que así sea o te llevo de un salto a Dean y Castiel. – Maeve terminó de curar la herida de Sam, después puso su dedo sobre su frente. – Descansa.- Murmuró y el menor de los Winchester cayó profundamente dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

22

Maeve regresó a su dormitorio, se tumbó y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo el sueño se le resistía, así que decidió ir a dar un paseo.

En un ágil movimiento, sus alas se esparcieron por la habitación, después se encontró en su playa favorita de Galicia. Hacía apenas dos semanas que se habían marchado de allí, pero lo echaba de menos.

Especialmente su vida.

Durante unos pocos años pudo vivir oculta en esa zona de España. Fue capaz de licenciarse, trabajó en un centro médico y cuando las cosas empezaban a marcharle bien se había visto empujada de nuevo a la carretera. A perseguir monstruos, cazar cosas: el negocio familiar.

A Maeve le gustaba tener una vida normal, lejos de lo que conocía. Ella era muy consciente de que el tiempo que viviese en la tierra sería efímero, en comparación con lo que aún le quedaba por hacer en el mundo de su padre. Nunca había considerado ese como su mundo, pero sabía que tenía unas obligaciones, como todo ángel que se precie.

Se quedó en silencio, observando la luna llena que iluminaba el cielo. Un aleteó familiar la llevó a girarse a su lado, allí se encontró a su padre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Cariño, estás tan sumamente turbada y enfadada que te he sentido.

¿Qué te ocurre, pequeña?

- Yo no elegí esto, no lo quería.

Las alas, la gracia de Auriel… no pedí nada de esto.

Ella debería estar viva todavía…

- Tu hermana tomó una decisión.

- Me gustaría verla de nuevo…

- ¿Has probado a llamarla, Naariel?

- No… yo…

- Inténtalo. – Sugirió, después besó su frente y desapareció.

- Niam… Auriel, te necesito. – Susurró.- Por favor, hermana, necesito que me guíes…

Estoy confusa, cansada y perdida.

Mi vida no es cómo yo quiero, no es lo que a mí me gustaría… yo… ¿por qué todo es tan difícil? – Maeve cerró los ojos, se encogió sobre sí misma y sollozó en silencio. Por alguna razón ese día se sentía apática, no tenía ganas de nada.

Una aleteó suave hizo que elevase su cabeza. Ante sus ojos apareció un Ángel increíblemente bello, tenía el cabello blanco, una aureola con forma de corona de flores alrededor de su frente, los ojos turquesa, la piel plateada y una sonrisa genuina en sus labios.

- Has tardado mucho en llamarme, Naariel. – Susurró.

- Tú… yo… creí… pensé… ¿eres tú de verdad?

- No.

Mi parte humana murió, sólo guardo los recuerdos de entonces y mi amor incondicional hacia ti y Adriel, es lo único que queda de lo que un día fui: una McKeene.

- Pensé que al darme tu gracia habías desaparecido del todo… yo… no creí… ¡cuánto te he necesitado, Auriel!

- Siempre me has tenido, pequeña Naariel.

¿Qué te tiene tan afligida?

- Todo, nada, no lo sé… estoy tan confusa.

- Y sin embargo has seguido adelante, ¿no es cierto?

Te has hecho fuerte, has ayudado a los demás, has protegido a Adriel con tu propia vida.

- Pero es agotador no poder ser lo que realmente quiero…

- Si hay algo que he aprendido es que no se puede luchar contra el destino, las cosas ocurrirán a su ritmo, no importa cuánto desees algo.

- Me he olvidado de algo muy importante, gracias, Niam… Auriel, gracias por salvar mi vida, por entregar tu gracia por salvaguardarme a mí.

Fue un acto muy noble.

- Al contrario, fue absolutamente egoísta. Quise renunciar a lo que soy, pero no pude después de todo.

Adriel y tú seguiréis el mismo camino, más tarde o más temprano.

Hay una cosa que tienes que entender, Naariel.

No importa cuánto quieras ser humana, no lo eres y no lo serás nunca, hasta que aceptes que no eres humana no podrás ser feliz.

Eres un Ángel, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

Y no tienes mi gracia, Naariel, nunca la has tenido. Tú has sido un Ángel desde el principio, eres la única de los tres que la obtuvo con su nacimiento.

Eric no me llegó a matar en ningún momento, pequeña, porque el cuerpo que protegiste con tu vida era sólo un recipiente, no mi verdadera esencia.

Esta que ves siempre he sido yo, pero tardé mucho tiempo en comprenderlo…

Al negarme a aceptar mi destino destrocé tu vida y la de Adriel, no comprendía que por más que intentase rebelarme contra lo que soy, eso no lo iba a cambiar.

- ¿Tengo que aceptarlo sin más? ¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal?

- Tendrás una vida normal y Adriel también.

No cometeréis el mismo error que yo, protegeréis el recipiente. Yo no lo hice, por eso mi vida humana se quedó limitada a 18 años.

Además, Naariel, deberías de saber que siempre guardaré vuestras espaldas. Es mi obligación como Ángel de la Guarda y mi privilegio como hermana mayor. – Auriel rodeó a su hermana menor entre sus brazos, le besó la frente y al instante siguiente se desvaneció con ella para regresar al hotel en donde se estaban quedando ese día sus hermanos menores.

- Me quedaré contigo esta noche, hermana. – Susurró.

Finn llegó al hotel a las dos de la mañana, sin saber muy bien por qué sintió la necesidad de mirar cómo dormía su hermana mayor. Así que hizo una cosa que no había hecho desde los 15 años, usó su poder de Ángel para transportarse al cuarto.

Entró sin hacer ruido, lo que se encontró lo dejó absolutamente perplejo. En la habitación de Maeve había un Ángel velando por su sueño. Tenía el cabello blanco, el rostro plateado y los ojos de un profundo turquesa. No tardó ni un minuto en comprender quién era y se abalanzó sobre ella.

- Niam… Auriel… ¿eres tú verdad?

- Has crecido mucho y bien, Adriel.

- ¿Por qué no has venido antes? ¿Por qué nos has tenido tan angustiados?

- No me llamasteis y no podía aparecerme si no me llamabais, ya conoces las normas, hermano.

- ¡Pero Naariel te ha necesitado mucho! Y yo… yo también, Auriel.

- Sabes cómo funciona, si no llamas a un Ángel por su nombre no se puede aparecer ante ti a no ser que sea una orden de un Ángel superior.

- ¿Has estado viva todo este tiempo?

- Sí, así es.

- ¿Es muy dura la vida de Ángel?

- Menos de lo que pensaba.

- Entonces si estás aquí es porque Naariel te llamó.

- Lo hizo, sí.

- Me alegro mucho de que lo hiciera.

- Aunque no partió de mí la idea. – Susurró Maeve al tiempo que abría sus ojos. – Sino de papá.

Creo que estaba escuchando mis emociones.

- Tiene esa mala costumbre. – Aseguró Auriel.- Es bastante irritante para ser un Arcángel.

- Se preocupa, eso es todo. – Afirmó Finn.

- Supongo que sí, es su obligación como padre. – Afirmó Auriel.

- Hemos conocido a uno de nuestros tíos. – Dijo Maeve, de pronto. – Castiel, ¿lo conoces?

- Desde luego que sí. – Auriel sonrió. – Es fantástico, luché a su lado cuando se produjo la Guerra Civil.

- ¿Qué Guerra Civil?

- Es una larga historia que ya os contaré cuando se produzca vuestra transformación definitiva.

- ¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros? – Cuestionó Finn, esperanzado.

- Siempre lo estoy, hermano. Os vigilo todo el tiempo, pero me han dado varias cargas humanas.

- Entonces te vas a ir… - Finn miró al suelo apenado.

- Si me necesitas sólo tienes que llamarme, acudiré a ti siempre, te lo prometo, Adriel.

- Lo sé… es sólo que me gustaría poder tenerte conmigo un tiempo… sé que es muy egoísta…

- Llévalo contigo. – Maeve observó a su hermana mayor. – Finn no tuvo mucho tiempo para estar contigo cuando aún eras Niam, enséñale el mundo de arriba y tráelo de vuelta cuando esté preparado.

- ¡No quiero dejarte sola! – Protestó Finn.

- No lo harás, me quedo con Sam, con Castiel y con Dean, estaré bien, si os necesito os llamaré. Sé vuestros nombres y los usaré.

- Pero…

- Por una vez sé libre para hacer lo que te apetezca, Finn. – Maeve besó la frente de su hermano. – Auriel te cuidará muy bien, te guiará como me guió a mí y cuando lo desees podrás bajar de nuevo a la Tierra, ya sabes que aún tienes 65 años para ser irresponsable. – Bromeó.

- ¿Por qué no vienes tú también? – Sugirió Finn.

- No puedo, nos hemos comprometido con Dean y con Sam, no está bien faltar a la palabra…

- Es cierto, me quedaré también…

- Ven conmigo. – Auriel sonrió a Finn. – Durante unos meses, para ver cómo será cuándo tú cambies.

Verás cómo trabajamos, lo qué hacemos y quizás puedas explicárselo a Naariel para que no se preocupe tanto.

Además, ¿no quieres ver al abuelo?

- Claro que sí… pero… ¿estoy preparado para ese encuentro?

- Por supuesto. – Auriel sonrió a Finn. – Naariel cuídate mucho. – Besó la frente de su hermana y susurró unas palabras en enoquiano en su oído.

Finn se desprendió de su envoltura humana para aparecerse ante su hermana en su verdadera esencia. Adriel tenía el cabello negro ensortijado, los ojos de intenso turquesa, una fina aureola de plata ceñía su frente. Sus alas, como las de sus dos hermanas, eran gris perla, con reflejos plata en los nervios que las unían.

- Cuídate. – Le susurró a Maeve, después le dio un fuerte abrazo, besó su frente y los dos McKeene desaparecieron del dormitorio.

Maeve se quedó en silencio. Se giró y se encontró a Gabriel sonriéndole.

- Estarán bien, pequeña.

- Creo que a Adriel le vendrá bien estar con Auriel, ¿no lo crees?

- Aprenderá mucho de ella.

- Lo sé.

- Permanecerá con Auriel durante un año y medio, el tiempo que durará tu batalla contra los primeros cazadores.

- Será más sencillo enfrentarme a mi destino de esa manera…

- Tú mejor que nadie, Naariel, sabes que el destino se puede cambiar.

- Auriel no opina lo mismo…

- Auriel y tú sois muy diferentes, Naariel.

Lo mismo que Adriel y tú sois distintos también. No hay un hermano igual a otro, por ese motivo deberías de empezar a pensar en ti misma y no en Auriel o Adriel.

Tú eres tú, Adriel es Adriel y Auriel es Auriel.

Cada uno sois de una manera, hermosos en esencia, pero muy distintos.

- No sé si voy a saber estar sin él, cuidarlo es mi trabajo…

- No lo es, Adriel es tan poderoso como tú, aunque aún no haya despertado de todo su gracia, creo que por eso ha elegido marcharse con Auriel.

- Sé que Auriel lo cuidará como lo hizo conmigo, así que no me voy a preocupar.

- Desde luego que lo harás, está en tu naturaleza.

Eso lo has heredado de los McKeene.

Intenta aprender tu lección este año y medio, ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo intentaré. – Maeve rodeó a Gabriel con sus brazos. – Me encanta que tengas la mala costumbre de meter tus alas donde nadie te llama, papá.

- Es parte de mi encanto. – Gabriel besó la frente de Maeve y se desvaneció.

La mayor de los McKeene se quedó en silencio durante un instante, después, siendo consciente de que no podría dormir más decidió hacer algo útil: buscar algunos indicios del lugar dónde podrían estar los primeros cazadores.

A la mañana siguiente, Sam se despertó cuando llamaban a la puerta. Se cubrió completamente la cara con la cabeza para seguir durmiendo, pero seguían golpeando con fuerza. Así que no tuvo más remedio que incorporarse. Al observar la cama de Finn notó que estaba vacía, así que no pudo evitar preocuparse por la reacción de Maeve en cuanto viera que su hermano menor no había vuelto.

Se apresuró a ponerse unos vaqueros y fue hacia la puerta. Al abrir se encontró a Maeve vestida con un pantalón negro, una camiseta de algodón blanca, unas camperas grises y una cazadora de cuero gris también.

- Buenos días.- La saludó.

- Buenos días, Sam. – Maeve sonrió al menor de los Winchester. – Déjame ver esa herida.

- Estoy bien.

- Prefiero comprobarlo por mí misma. – Maeve se metió en la habitación de Sam a la fuerza. Con un movimiento el menor de los Winchester cayó sobre la cama, apenas le dio tiempo a ver cómo Maeve subía la camiseta para comprobar el tajo del día anterior.

- Bien, está mejor que anoche.

Estaré en la cafetería de enfrente, en cuanto te duches te espero allí.

- Finn aún no ha vuelto.

- Lo sé, no lo hará. – Maeve se giró hacia la puerta. – Se ha ido una temporada con nuestra hermana mayor.

- ¿Vuestra hermana?

Finn me dijo que estaba muerta.

- Eso creímos, pero no, resulta que es un Ángel.

- ¿Y por qué no os ha venido a ver hasta ahora?

- Los Ángeles tienen una serie de normas que cumplir, no se pueden presentar ante un humano a no ser que sean llamados por su nombre verdadero o si otro ángel se lo ordena.

A mí nunca se me ocurrió llamar a mi hermana, di por hecho que había muerto. - Maeve sonrió a Sam de forma amplia. – Pero ayer solicité su ayuda así que vino a mí, cuando Finn la vio decidió ir con ella una temporada. – Maeve caminó hacia la puerta. – Lo siento por ti, Sam, seré tu nueva compañera de juerga hasta que vuelva mi hermano.

Te espero en la cafetería, ya he pagado la cuenta del hotel, apresúrate hemos quedado con Cass y con Dean. – Maeve se marchó dejando a Sam solo.

El primer pensamiento de Sam cuando Maeve cerró la puerta fue que, sin Finn cerca, sería mucho más difícil disimular lo mucho, lo muchísimo que le atraía Maeve.

El segundo que Maeve le había dicho que sería su nueva compañera de juerga, con lo que eso significaba tener a Maeve todo el tiempo cerca.

El tercero que se alegraba mucho, pero mucho, de que Finn decidiese irse con su hermana mayor.

El cuarto y último que Maeve era su nueva compañera de viaje.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante su nueva situación.

Su nueva compañera de viaje era un Ángel, con un envoltorio femenino muy sexy.

Eso mejoraba bastante el último año de la vida de Sam, aunque adoraba a su hermano y a Cass, tener una nueva cazadora en la familia, que además era increíblemente fuerte, podía ser realmente interesante.

A toda prisa se duchó, recogió sus cosas y fue a la cafetería que le había dicho Maeve.

Al entrar se la encontró sentada en una mesa rodeada de cinco tíos que intentaban atraer su atención, aunque con escaso resultado.

Cuando la mirada de Maeve se encontró con la suya perdió, literalmente, el aliento y se olvidó, literalmente también, de respirar.

Con pasos indecisos caminó hacia ella.

- Llegas tarde, Sam. – Dijo. – Estos hombres tan amables se han ofrecido a quedarse conmigo hasta que tú vinieras.

Eric, Peter, Henry, Harry y Jeff, este es mi novio Sam, como os dije es altísimo.

- Cielo, sabes que no me gusta que hables con extraños. – Contestó, comprendiendo que Maeve le estaba pidiendo ayuda para librarse de esos cinco sin tener que usar la fuerza. – Eres demasiado confiada. – Concluyó, después encogió los nudillos y lanzó su más terrible mirada de cazador a los admiradores que le habían salido. - ¿Os importa?

- No, no claro. – Respondieron los cinco, después salieron precipitadamente.

- Gracias, me estaban aburriendo un poco y no me apetecía montar una escena, prefiero irme pacíficamente de este lugar.

- No hay problema. – Contestó y se sentó al lado de Maeve. - ¿Has pedido ya?

- Te estaba esperando.

- De acuerdo, pidamos. – Sam llamó a la camarera de la cafetería que se acercó a ellos con una mirada de pantera sobre Sam.

- Hola cielo, ¿te puedo ayudar? – Indagó, ignorando a Maeve.

- Yo quiero un capuchino con tortitas y mi novia. – Remarcó "mi novia". – Un trozo de tarta de manzana y un café amargo.

- ¿En serio es tu novia? – La camarera observó a Maeve de arriba abajo.- Pues hace un momento estaba rodeada de cinco tíos y no parecía importarle demasiado.

- Siempre le ocurre. – Sam se encogió de hombros. – Es demasiado inocente y los carroñeros casi siempre se las componen para acercarse a ella, pero tengo plena confianza en Maeve. – Concluyó, después cogió la mano de Maeve por encima de la mesa.

La joven celta se estremeció al sentir la enorme y cálida mano de Sam sobre la suya, ese gesto la hizo estremecerse y no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese estremecimiento se debía a la sangre de demonio que bullía bajo la piel de Sam o a otra cosa completamente diferente. Sin embargo no le dio la menor importancia y le siguió la corriente.

Él la había rescatado de esos cinco petardos, así que se lo debía.

- Cariño, ¿ocurre algo? – Preguntó fingiendo ser tímida y débil, un truco que casi siempre le funcionaba para atraer a las presas que cazaba cuando aún era una niña. Todos se dejaban embaucar por la mirada inocente que fingía Maeve y por su sonrisa de no haber roto nunca un plato. Por ese motivo le había resultado tan sencillo eliminar a Eric McCloud, él había pensado que una simple niña no podría herirlo y ahí radicó su error.

- Nada, pequeña. – Susurró Sam, que tuvo que darse una patada mental para no besar a Maeve allí mismo, sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que era un Ángel poderoso que podría matarlo, o que su padre era Gabriel y que, probablemente, nunca aprobaría que su hija estuviese con el recipiente de Lucifer y un freak con sangre de demonio.

- Cielos… ¿es que aún es virgen? – Se burló la camarera. – ¡Y yo que creí que ya no quedaban puritanas en el mundo!

Ahora os traigo el pedido, a ti y a tu bizcochito… por el amor de Dios, no me explico cómo he podido pensar que eras un tío interesante. – Concluyó y fue a por la comanda.

- Se hace la dura, pero en realidad tiene muy buen corazón. – Explicó Maeve. – Todos los domingos va a misa y los fines de semana trabaja como voluntaria en un comedor de beneficencia.

Ayer conoció a Mark, ella no lo sabe, pero es su futuro esposo. Se casarán y tendrán cuatro hijos porque lo único que desea es formar una familia.

Sin embargo, Mark morirá a los diez años en un accidente de moto y ella encadenará una relación mala tras otra hasta que descubra que no necesita a nadie porque su vida ya está completa con sus hijos: Eric, Sera, Ben y Carver.

- Me alegro por ella. – Sam sonrió a Maeve.- ¿Qué me puedes decir de aquel tipo de allí, el pelirrojo que no te quita el ojo de encima?

- Pete McKenzie, es un borracho que maltrata a su mujer y a sus dos hijos. Es un jugador compulsivo, muy mala persona. Planea matar a su esposa para cobrar el seguro de vida que ha hecho a su nombre, pero antes de que eso ocurra Sophie, la mujer, se escapará con Luie y Laurie, sus dos hijos gemelos.

Pete los buscará, pero lo que encontrará será a Mijail, un ruso al que le debe veinte de los grandes. Le pegará un tiro y nunca encontrarán su cadáver.

Su mujer, Sophie, tendrá que pagar todas las facturas de su marido cuando fallezca, pero gozará de una vida larga y plena. Louie y Laurie, los gemelos, se ocuparán de su madre para que no caiga en la bebida, la cuidarán. Después Louie, el chico, irá a la universidad a estudiar derecho, se montará un bufete para ayudar a mujeres maltratadas como su madre.

Laurie, por su parte, se convertirá en trabajadora social para ayudar a mujeres maltratadas.

Ninguno de los dos se casará nunca, sin embargo, Laurie se quedará embarazada y tendrá dos gemelos. James y Sophie.

Será muy feliz y morirá con noventa años rodeada de todos sus bisnietos.

Louie adoptará una niña china, Mei Ling y también morirá rodeado de sus nietos.

Las buenas acciones que harán a lo largo de su vida les garantizarán un lugar adecuado en el cielo.

- No lo conozco y me encantaría golpear a ese tipo, ¿Cómo puede maltratar a su mujer e hijos?

- El mundo está lleno de malas personas, Sam. Algunas son aún peores que los monstruos que cazamos.

- Lo sé, pero no deja de ser injusto.

- Aquí tienes. – La camarera le puso a Sam el capuchino y las tortitas delante, después colocó también el pedido de Maeve.- Son 15 dólares.

- Gracias. – Sam pagó el importe que solicitó la camarera y le dejó una buena propina.

- Eso ha sido muy generoso. – Maeve sonrió a Sam. – Ella donará la propina que le has dado a un orfanato.

- ¿Ya lo sabías?

- No, por algún motivo no puedo ver si influirás en la vida de los demás… tu destino está… hm… borroso para mí.

Mi padre diría que eso es porque tú ya has cambiado tu sino.

- Me alegro de que vaya ayudar a un orfanato.

- Yo también, allí es dónde se encontrará de nuevo con Mark… creo que has jugado un potencial papel en el destino de ellos dos, los has ayudado con un simple gesto.

- Será mejor que desayunemos, tenemos que ir hasta Tennesse si no queremos que mi hermano nos mate.

- Sí, tienes razón.

- Maeve y Sam desayunaron hablando de sus vidas anteriores. Maeve le contó a Sam cómo había sido su infancia en Irlanda, Sam le contó a Maeve la forma en la que Dean siempre había tratado de defenderlo de los monstruos. Sin darse cuenta pasaron dos horas y media sin parar de charlar.

Cuando se incorporaron fueron hacia la salida. En la calle había dos niños mayores acosando a un niño pequeño que tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos de un profundo gris, tenía los ojos morados y varios cortes en los brazos. Los dos mayores estaban empujando al pequeño, lo tiraron al suelo y empezaron a cargar contra él.

Sin pensárselo Sam se aproximó hacia el niño pequeño.

- ¡Eh vosotros! – Les dijo a los acosadores. - ¿Os sentís muy adultos por maltratar a un niño pequeño?

- Uno de los chicos, un adolescente mal encarado de 17 años se acercó a Sam con una navaja automática.

- Mira viejo, si yo fuera tú me largaría de aquí, esto no es problema tuyo.

- Eso. – Coreó el otro chaval, de unos catorce años. Llevaba unas cadenas y amenazó a Sam con ellas.

- No me dais miedo, sois bastante patéticos. – Murmuró el Winchester. – Os metéis con un niño más pequeño que vosotros porque no tenéis valor suficiente como para enfrentaros a alguien de vuestra edad.

Es muy sencillo acosar al débil, pero os diré una cosa, dentro de cinco años vosotros dos estaréis muertos, con suerte. En la cárcel si tenéis mala suerte.

Si fuese vosotros dejaría esa actitud carroñera porque no os va a traer nada bueno. – Sam se levantó la camiseta y mostró a los chavales varias de las cicatrices que cubrían su torso y el reciente corte que le habían hecho el día anterior. – Atreveos a meteros conmigo o si lo preferís largaos bien lejos y no molestéis más a este chaval. Le daré mi teléfono y si le hacéis daño, aunque sea un pequeño rasguño, iré a por vosotros y, creedme, no deseáis que yo haga eso. – Concluyó y les lanzó a los chavales su más dura mirada de cazador.

Los dos se escaparon, dejando al más pequeño frente a Sam y Maeve.

- Muchas gracias, señor. – Dijo el niño. – Me gustaría devolverle el favor, no tengo mucho dinero, pero puedo trabajar para usted si así lo desea…

- La mejor manera de devolverme el favor es aprendiendo la lección, la violencia sólo genera más violencia.

Procura no meterte en líos y escapa de las personas que te quieran golpear, huir no es de cobardes.

- Tiene razón, señor. – El niño le tendió la mano a Sam. – Me llamo Louie, le prometo que desde ahora no permitiré que nadie me golpee.

- Louie, espera. – Lo llamó Maeve. – Te curaré esos cortes.

- No importa, señora, estoy bien.

- Me llamo Naariel. – La joven se aproximó a Louie y le acarició la frente. – No olvides mi nombre, Louie, nos volveremos a ver.

- ¿Naariel?

Vaya nombre más curioso, señora.

- Gracias. – Maeve se arrodilló, besó la frente de Louie y sacó un pañuelo limpio del bolsillo de su cazadora. En un instante colocó el pañuelo sobre los cortes de Louie y las heridas pararon de sangrar.

Desde hoy eres mío. – Susurró. – Te protegeré.

- Naariel es un nombre muy hermoso. – Dijo el pequeño. – Tú eres increíblemente bella, puedo verte.

Eres un Ángel, lo eres, ¿verdad?

Veo tus alas, y tus ojos… son tan turquesa… eres… eres… tan bonita.

- No olvides llamarme si me necesitas, Louie. – Maeve colocó un dedo sobre el hombro de Louie. El niño protestó un instante, cuando levantó la camiseta había una pequeña ala tatuada en su hombro.- Nunca imaginé que sería tan hermoso… - Susurró Maeve, después una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.- Soy un Ángel. – Murmuró más para sí, que para nadie, pero Sam la oyó.

El rostro de Maeve de pronto se volvió más brillante, bajo sus ojos grises el menor de los Winchester creyó ver un reflejo turquesa.

- Soy tu Ángel. – Besó una vez más a Louie y lo trasladó a su casa. Al llegar Louie cogió a su madre, a su hermana

y se las llevó de la ciudad.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntó Sam cuando Maeve lo miró a los ojos.

- Tú has cambiado su futuro, has sido tú. – Maeve le sonrió a Sam. – Y también el mío. – La joven miró con detenimiento al menor de los Winchester. – Me llamo Naariel y soy… soy un Ángel Guardián.

Creí que aceptar mi esencia me alejaría de lo que soy en realidad, pero Niam tenía razón, nunca seré humana.

Gracias, Sam, me has ayudado mucho.

Ahora lo comprendo, sé a qué se refería mi hermana… he estado tan ciega…

- ¿Te vas a ir? – Preguntó Sam, aterrado ante la idea de perder a Maeve sin haberla ganado.

- No, por supuesto que no. – Maeve sonrió a Sam. – Tengo aún sesenta años para vivir en la tierra y pienso aprovecharlos.

¿Nos vamos a Tennesse?

- ¿Ese era el hijo de Pete McKenzie, el del bar?

- Efectivamente. – Maeve agarró a Sam de la mano. – Al tocarlo le has dado el valor que precisaba para marcharse de casa de su padre.

Ahora Louie pondrá a salvo a su madre y a su hermana, gracias a ti tendrá el futuro que yo vi en su vida… sin ti… hoy habría muerto, con lo que habría condenado a su madre y hermana a morir también a manos de Pete.

Es increíble, tienes la capacidad de cambiar el destino, a eso se refería mi padre.

Sam Winchester eres un auténtico freak, lamento comunicarte que tu sangre medio demoníaca es una especie de… hm… no sé lo qué, pero algo definitivamente no humano, ni demoníaco, ni angélico.

Ahora las piezas encajan, vaya, no me lo puedo creer.

- No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices.

- Creo que eres una Parca o algo así.

- ¿Una parca? ¿Esas que matan a la gente?

- Originariamente hay tres tipos diferente de Parca, la Hilandera, que teje el hilo. La Equidad, que es la que guía a los seres humanos hacia su destino y la Inmutable, que se ocupa de cortar el hilo.

- Yo no puedo ser una Parca, te equivocas.

- Tal vez sí o tal vez no. – Respondió ella de forma enigmática. - Creo que es hora de partir.

Dean y Cass nos esperan en Tennesse.

Sam siguió a Maeve hasta el coche, subieron y partieron hacia Tennesse.

Durante el camino, Sam observaba fijamente a Maeve, quería memorizarla por si en algún momento no podía seguir viéndola.

La celta conducía concentrada, en la radio sonaba la música de Led Zeppelin y Sam se sentía en casa. Por una vez el rock no parecía molestarle, ni siquiera que tuviera más voz de la que debería de ser apropiada para un coche. El hecho es que las manías que en Dean le parecían molestas, en Maeve se convertían en apropiadas.

Observaba embelesado cómo ella seguía el ritmo de la canción con sus dedos en el volante, un gesto tan de Dean que Sam no pudo evitar preguntarse si Maeve y Dean no eran hermanos.

Se puso pálido cuando ella giró un instante su vista hacia él y le sonrió.

- ¿Todo bien?

Llevas todo el trayecto mirándome sin decir nada.

¿Es que te duele el corte?

- No. Es sólo que… eres como Dean. Me recuerdas a él en todo.

Si te pones a jurar como un camionero pensaré que estoy con él en lugar de con una mujer… ángel… lo que sea.

- Es un honor saber que me parezco a tu hermano, realmente me gusta muchísimo Dean. – Maeve miró Sam directamente a los ojos y el menor de los hijos de John se sintió como si realmente estuviese en el cielo.

- ¿Cómo es tu verdadera forma? – Preguntó, de repente.

- ¿Mi verdadera forma?

- Sí, ese niño dijo que tenías los ojos turquesa y que te podía ver de verdad.

¿Cómo es que él puede ver tu forma y los demás no?

- Hm… eso… es complicado.

Los niños aún preservan la inocencia por ese motivo pueden traspasar nuestros recipientes y vernos de verdad. Cuando los seres humanos sois pequeños podéis ver a los Ángeles porque ellos se muestran ante los inocentes o aquellas personas que están realmente necesitadas de su ayuda.

Lo que ocurre es que, con el paso de los años, os volvéis más escépticos.

De pequeños decís que tenéis amigos invisibles, que no son otra cosa que ángeles, pero a medida que el ser humano crece esa figura desaparece, se desvanece porque de otra manera os tomarían por locos.

Cuando maduráis perdéis muchas de esas cosas que os hacen a los seres humanos tan especiales. La inocencia, la fe, la capacidad de reírse de uno mismo, el amor incondicional, especialmente, la esperanza.

Esos sentimientos son sustituidos por la avaricia, la falta de fe, el orgullo, el amor con condiciones y la desesperanza.

- Cada vez hablas más como un ángel y menos como una cazadora.

De alguna manera… hm… eso me entristece.

- A mí también.-Maeve guardó silencio y condujo, hasta llegar a Tennesse, en silencio.

- Hemos llegado, ¿por dónde queda el motel en el que están tu hermano y Cass? – Se giró para mirar a Sam. El hijo menor de Mary estaba profundamente dormido y Maeve no tuvo valor para despertarlo.

Caminó por la ciudad hasta que encontró el Impala negro de Dean aparcado frente a una pastelería cuya especialidad eran las tartas de manzana. Sin dudar ni un minuto, detuvo el coche.

Sam abrió los ojos al notar que el coche había frenado.

- Me he dormido. – Se disculpó.

- Está bien, no importa.

Me juego diez pavos a que tu hermano y mi tío están en esa pastelería.

- No voy, es una apuesta perdida, seguro que Dean y Cass están ahí.

- Antes de que vayamos, déjame mirar un momento tu herida.

- Ya está bien, no me molesta. Lo único, de vez en cuando me pica.

- Aún así.

- O.K. – Sam levantó su camiseta dejando al descubierto su torso, Maeve examinó la herida y tras percibir que estaba bien, los dos se bajaron del coche.

Maeve entró la primera en la cafetería, al traspasar el umbral todos los hombres que había en ella se quedaron mirándola, fascinados. Ignoró todas las miradas y caminó hacia Dean y Castiel. Dean al verla sonrió ampliamente, cuando llegó a la altura de su mesa la rodeó con un fuerte abrazo, besó su frente y acarició su mejilla.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Perfectamente, a quien hirieron fue a Sam. – Respondió avergonzada.

- ¿Dónde está Finn? – Cuestionó Castiel antes de abrazar también a Maeve.

- Se fue con nuestra hermana. – Explicó ella.

- Perdona, ¿no estaba muerta? – Indagó Dean sorprendido.

- Es un ángel, son inmortales. – Aclaró Castiel. – Lo que murió fue su recipiente, no su esencia.

- ¿Lo sabías? – Preguntó Dean, sorprendido.

- Sí.

- Me alegro de ver qué os preocupáis por mí. – Bromeó Sam mientras se sentaba al lado de Castiel.- Estoy bien, gracias, hermano y cuñado.

- Sabías que estabas bien, capullo. – Contestó Dean a su hermano. – Eres un Winchester, no somos fáciles de matar.

Me siento muy orgulloso de ti porque saliste a defender a Maeve de un cretino, puede que por ese motivo me pase una temporada sin llamarte Samantha.

- Lo creeré cuando lo vea. – Respondió Sam. - ¿Cuándo vamos a casa?

- Mejor mañana, hoy vamos de caza. – Explicó Dean. – Doce chicas han sido asesinadas en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, las doce tenían marcas en el cuello.

- Vampiros.- Maeve sonrió. – Mis presas favoritas.

Yo me ocupo de atraerlas. – Maeve sonrió. – Pero antes, me pediré una tarta de manzana y un café con leche. ¿Tú qué quieres, Sam?

- Café solo y tortitas.

- Maeve fue hacia la barra moviendo las caderas, todos los hombres de la cafetería estaban observándola hambrientos mientras ella pedía en la barra.

Dean se incorporó.

- Voy a partir unas cuantas piernas. – Dijo.

- Dean, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco? – Intervino Castiel.

- ¿Exagerando? ¿Has visto cómo la miran? ¡La están comiendo viva con los ojos y tengo qué hacer algo!

- Estás un pelín sobre protector, Dean.- Susurró Sam.

- ¿Sobre protector yo? ¿Es qué no has visto que si pueden se la van a zampar entera?

- Eres como un padre celoso. – Insistió Sam.- Es mayorcita, ya sabe cuidarse sola.- Aseguró, pero en cuanto vio que un tipo se acercaba a Maeve y la agarraba por la muñeca se incorporó de la silla a toda velocidad.

Dean tardó dos segundos en seguir a su hermano, Castiel se quedó.

- No la toques. – Amenazó Sam al tipo que sujetaba a Maeve.

- Mira tío, como no la sueltes ahora mismo te pienso partir la cabeza. – Afirmó Dean con su mirada más aterradora de cazador.

- ¿Y estos quiénes son? – Cuestionó el tipo a Maeve.

- Sam y Dean Winchester. – Explicó ella. - Tranquilos, chicos, este es Chris O´Malley, un amigo mío de Irlanda.

- ¿Los Winchester?

Joder, Maeve, es llegar y aliarte con los cazadores más temidos de EEUU.

Por cierto, ¿dónde está Finn?

- Cazando. – Explicó.

- ¿Lo has dejado solo?

- ¿Es que soy su perro guardián?

- Ya sabes que tu hermano tiene una cierta tendencia a meterse en líos, recuerda esa caza en Kilkenny o aquella otra en Cork.

- Chris, Finn tiene ahora veinticinco años, puede apañárselas muy bien solito.

- Como pasa el tiempo. – Chris sonrió a Maeve. – La última vez que te vi me prometiste que volverías por mí.

- Lo sé, pero no pude. – Maeve encogió los hombros. – Dejé la caza, me cambié de nombre y hasta que pasó lo de Molly estuve escondida.

- No he dejado de pensar en ti. – Chris acarició la mejilla de Maeve.- Mo grádhi.

- Lo siento, Chris, pero ya no… yo… lo siento de verdad.

- Así que ya no me amas, ¿no?

- No como debería, me alegro muchísimo de verte, pero… por primera vez desde que nos conocemos no me saltó el corazón cuando me sujetaste la mano.

- Debí suponerlo.- Chris sonrió a Maeve ampliamente. - ¿Cuál de estos dos me ha sustituido?

- Ninguno, los conocí hace tres días.

Resulta que Dean está con mi tío.

- Pensé que los McKeene habían muerto.

- Sí, claro, pero es mi tío por parte paterna.

Ven a nuestra mesa y hablaremos. – Maeve sonrió a Chris que le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Sigues teniendo la sonrisa más dulce que he visto jamás.

- ¡Tonterías! – Protestó Maeve, al tiempo que se ruborizaba. – Siempre dices esas cosas tan galantes, me alegro de que no hayas cambiado ni un ápice en doce años.

Venga, te presentaré a Cass. – Maeve tomó la mano de Chris y caminó hacia la mesa con él.

Ante este gesto, Sam se sintió realmente molesto y tuvo ganas, por un instante, de partirle la cara a ese tipo.

- No me cae bien. – Dijo a su hermano.

- A mí tampoco. – Respondió Dean.

Después los dos siguieron a Maeve a la mesa. Al llegar la joven celta estaba presentando a Castiel y a Chris. El ángel se mostró muy agradable con el joven irlandés, lo que no mejoró el malhumor que el muchacho había despertado en ambos Winchester que hicieron un frente común contra al enemigo.

Chris resultó ser un viejo amigo de Maeve y de Finn, era un joven irlandés de 32 años que, además, había sido su primer amor. Cuanto más hablaban con él, mejor le caía Chris a Dean y a Castiel, pero peor le caía a Sam.

El menor de los Winchester no entendía cómo ese joven pudo haber sido el primer amor de Maeve, menos aún el hecho de que la muchacha lo tratase como si fuese alguien realmente fascinante, lo que llevó a Sam a la dolorosa conclusión de que, definitivamente, estaba jodidamente enamorado de Maeve McKeene, lo que resultaba complicado en todos los sentidos.

Era un ángel, era hija de Gabriel y, por último, sobrina de Cass, lo más peligroso del tema, también era sobrina de Dean, a Sam le preocupaba la actitud sobre protectora de su hermano con la joven. Si era así de protector con completos desconocidos, cuánto más no lo sería con él.

Así que se resignó, decidió olvidarse de Maeve para centrarse en cualquier otra mujer.

Maeve, por su parte, estaba riéndose mucho con Chris, siempre le había encantado su sentido del humor, el hecho de que fuese tremendamente sexy, ayudaba a mejorar la situación. Llevaba doce años sin verlo, en ese tiempo el O´Malley había mejorado mucho, era más fuerte, más guapo y, decididamente, muchísimo más peligroso que cuando se habían conocido.

Él y su familia eran de los pocos cazadores que nunca había dejado su trabajo, ni siquiera cuando se suponía que Maeve podía derrotar a todos los malos.

Él se había fortalecido, pero su alma se había endurecido y oscurecido.

Maeve no dudó que era fiel, pero no había remordimientos en su alma por las presas que había cazado, por las vidas que había segado. Lo que lo convertía, probablemente, en un cazador excepcional.

Maeve observó después a los Winchester. Pudo ver en sus almas lo que habían hecho.

En la cabeza de Dean había remordimientos por todos y cada uno de los monstruos a los que se había visto obligado a asesinar, dolor por aquellos a quienes no pudo salvar. Su estancia en el Infierno, treinta años de tortura, diez de torturador aunque habría dado cualquier cosa por cambiar eso, también estaba marcada en Dean. El alma era brillante, extraordinaria. Más luminosa que la de todos los seres humanos que ella había conocido en su vida.

El alma de un hombre justo.

Sam, por su parte, también sentía remordimientos y dolor por las vidas que había segado. Vio que había rezado por muchas de las almas perdidas que había enviado de vuelta al Averno, pero al contrario que el alma de Dean, la de Sam estaba más oscurecida y llena de cicatrices. La tortura en la Jaula con Lucifer, el haber despertado el Apocalipsis, haber perdido su alma, haberla recuperado después de ser torturada durante cien años por Lucifer y Michael.

El alma de Sam estaba zurcida, miles de cicatrices la cubrían y, aún así, no había perdido ni un ápice de su brillo.

Maeve no pudo evitar pensar que Sam era extraordinario, un ser único al que le encantaría conocer más a fondo. Apenas llevaban tres días juntos y había descubierto en el menor de los hijos de John una serie de virtudes que lo hacían extraordinario ante sus ojos.

Sonrío al pensar en su nueva situación.

Ahora ya no tendría que cazar sola o con Finn. Durante algún tiempo otras personas le guardarían la espalda y eso la animaba mucho. Los Winchester eran las personas más fuertes que había conocido en su vida y su tío, Castiel, un Ángel diferente a todos los demás. Pensar en Castiel la llevó a la conclusión de que, tal y como su padre le había dicho, podía cambiar su destino.

Su tío lo había hecho, había logrado un futuro en la tierra, había hallado una persona que lo amaba profundamente, a la que amaba de la misma intensa manera y era feliz. No hacía falta ser Einstein para percibir que ese trío había formado una unión irrompible, era el modo en que se miraban entre ellos, la forma en la que se sonreían, incluso con Sam Castiel había desarrollado una afinidad total. Con lo que, en ocasiones, a Maeve le costaba ver que Cass era, como ella, un ángel.

Mientras escuchaba a Chris hablar con los tres se preguntaba cómo podría agradecer lo que había encontrado. Maeve siempre había formado parte de una familia, los McKeene, le gustaba esa sensación de pertenencia a un clan y, tras doce años, había hallado a un grupo de gente con la que se sentía exactamente igual, que formaba parte de algo importante. Y llegó a la conclusión de que, exactamente ahí, era dónde debía estar. Lejos de su gran misión, lejos todavía de sus obligaciones como Ángel.

Como si toda su vida humana estuviera esperando ese instante, sintió que con ellos podría llegar a formar un lazo irrompible, ellos podían ser sus raíces en la Tierra cuando se tuviera que marchar.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, que no escuchó lo que decían, hasta que una mano cálida acarició su mejilla con ternura. Alzó la mirada y se encontró los ojos verdes de Dean observándola.

- ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Pensaba en mi situación. – Maeve sonrió al primogénito de los Winchester. – Que pertenezco aquí.

- No lo dudes. – Dean miró a Maeve a los ojos.

Sé que te dije que no tenía por qué ser un arreglo permanente que cazaras con nosotros, pero ahora eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Quédate a nosotros, sé una Winchester. Te lo prometo nunca te dejaremos sola, te cuidaremos siempre y no permitiremos que nadie te haga daño.

- ¿Es una proposición formal?

- Desde luego. – Aseguró Sam. – Te queremos con nosotros.

- Eres mi sobrina. – Cass se encogió de hombros.- Y te conozco, eres como yo.

- ¡Vaya! – Chris observó al grupo que rodeaba a Maeve.- Me parece que has encontrado un nuevo clan, lo único que lamento es que a mí me hubiera gustado formar uno contigo para amarte hasta el final de mis días.

- Gracias, Chris. – Maeve tomó la mano de su amigo entre las suyas. Cerró los ojos, susurró unas palabras en enoquiano y cuando terminó le acarició la mejilla. – Serás muy feliz, cariño.

Escúchame, es importante que recuerdes lo que te voy a decir, habrá un momento en que me necesitarás mucho y quiero que me llames, pero usa mi verdadero nombre. – Maeve se separó de Chris. – Naariel.

Chris… es hora de que te diga la verdad sobre mí.

Yo soy… no soy una bruja blanca, soy un Ángel, siempre lo he sido.

Al principio me negaba a aceptar mi verdadera esencia, pero ahora ya no puedo. Es lo que soy, lo que siempre seré, no importa cuánto desee ser humana.

Por eso no puede funcionar lo nuestro, aunque te diré algo, te casarás, tendrás cuatro hijos y serás muy feliz hasta que cumplas los sesenta y siete años. Entonces recuérdame, llámame y acudiré en tu ayuda.

- ¿Un ángel? – Chris observó a Maeve. – No me tomes el pelo, pequeña.

- Mira la pared. – Le sugirió Dean. – Se ve el reflejo de sus alas.

- ¿En serio? – Chris se giró, al hacerlo una sombra de alas negras se desplegó en la pared. – Eres un… joder… digo… perdón… ¿diablos cómo se supone que tengo que tratarte ahora? Perdón, discúlpame, lo siento… oh… joder… cada palabra que digo me siento más estúpido… mierda… puta… agg…

- Soy la que siempre he sido para ti, Chris, lo de las alas es un extra. – Maeve le guiñó el ojo a su amigo. – Y si miras la otra pared verás que mi tío también tiene un par de ellas, aunque las suyas son más grandes porque es mayor.

- No me lo puedo creer, aunque, por otra parte, tampoco es que me sorprenda, nunca has sido común.

Naariel es un bonito nombre.

- Lo es, pero te ruego que lo uses con respeto. – Intervino Maeve. – No se lo digas a nadie, nunca, salvo a tus hijos. Os protegeré a todos cuando me llamen para mi gran misión.

- ¿Vas a ser mi Ángel de la Guarda?

- Veo que has pillado la idea.

- Suena raro… - Chris se acercó a Maeve, con cuidado cogió su mejilla y le dio un apasionado beso en la boca. Lo hizo por impulso, pero cuando iba a separarse sintió cómo le devolvía el beso, al mismo tiempo sintió un tremendo dolor en su hombro.- Ay… duele.

- Te he marcado. – Explicó Maeve cuando se separaron. – En el hombro izquierdo, ningún ángel, ni demonio podrá hacerte daño porque estás bajo mi protección. Si lo intentan… se las verán conmigo.

Es hora de que te vayas, Chris, te ocurrirá algo muy, muy importante, mañana cuando llegues a tu destino.

- ¿Me estás echando? – Bromeó el joven.

- Eso parece.

No te preocupes, Chris, te tendré vigilado con el radar de los Ángeles y lo que te pasará es bueno, créeme.

- Ahora que lo pienso… - Chris sonrió de forma amplia. - ¡Qué apropiada es nuestra canción!

Send me an Angel, parece cosa del destino.

- Los caminos del Señor son inescrutables. – Susurró Castiel.

Finalmente, tras una despedida muy larga, Chris dejó al grupo solo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué has visto de su futuro? – Indagó Sam, sin poder evitarlo.

- Mañana conocerá a su esposa. – Maeve sonrió. – Se llama Mary Beth O´Neil, de familia irlandesa.

Me da un poco de pena… él fue mi primer amor… de hecho, la principal razón por la que me negaba a aceptar mi esencia… soñaba con casarme con él, tener hijos, nietos… Todo el pack.

Ahora parece tan lejano…

Aquel sentimiento, aquella inocencia y energía desbordantes… casi parece que fuera una persona, ángel, lo que sea, diferente a la que soy hoy en día.

- Eras distinta. – Aseguró Castiel.

- Sí, supongo que sí. – Maeve se quedó en silencio un instante.- Creo que empiezo a madurar… miedo me da. – Bromeó para disipar la pesadumbre que sentía en su pecho.

- Tendrás el pack, pero con otra persona, eso es todo. – La animó Dean. – Cuando conozcas a esa persona lo comprenderás… ya lo verás, anímate.

Mientras tanto, bienvenida a la familia Winchester. Un par de consejos para sobrevivir con nosotros.

Lloramos muchas veces.

Hemos estado en el Infierno.

Nos gusta ser cazadores.

Y siempre expresamos nuestros sentimientos, por jodidos o dolorosos que sean.

Casi me olvido de algo fundamental, te queremos y por eso ya formas parte de nuestro clan.

Samantha puede ser un poco llorona de vez en cuando, Castiel a veces mete las alas donde no le llaman y yo puedo tener muy mala leche, pero aún así, salvo tu familia, nadie te querrá tanto como nosotros.

Es una garantía de por vida.

- Gracias por todo, chicos.

- Eso es otra norma, siempre nos estamos dando las gracias unos a otros porque, por lo general, tenemos que salvarnos unos a otros constantemente.

- Registrado. – Maeve dedicó una sonrisa a todos. – Es hora de mover el culo, chicos.

Tenemos una caza de vampiros pendiente. – Concluyó.

Los Winchester y Castiel dedicaron una mirada de afecto a Maeve y los cuatro abandonaron la cafetería para ir al hotel.

i Mi amor en gaélico.


	5. Chapter 5

11

Tras asentarse adecuadamente se reunieron con Dean y con Cass en una cafetería de la zona.

Cuando estaban los cuatro reunidos empezaron a planificar cómo derrotar al nido de vampiros.

- Como he dicho, yo seré el cebo. – Maeve sonrió a sus tres acompañantes. – Me encanta cazar vampiros.

- Y eres una experta.

- Desde luego que sí, no hay ningún cazador que tenga tanta experiencia con ellos como yo.

Pero sólo necesito un compañero de cacería, ¿quién se anima?

- Yo.- Sam sonrió a la muchacha. – Al fin y al cabo creo que hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no te parece?

- Sí, es verdad. – Maeve sonrió a Sam.

- No me vais a dejar fuera, ¿es que me he retirado y no soy consciente?

Soy un cazador, de hecho, llevo siendo cazador más años que vosotros y, por tanto, también pienso ir a por esos vampiros.

- Cierto, no nos hemos retirado.-Se unió a la protesta Castiel.

- Pero cuatro para un nido de vampiros, me parece excesivo, no van a tener ni una mínima posibilidad. – Comentó Maeve.

- No la tendrían ni aún con uno de nosotros solo. – Explicó Dean. – Así que, ¿por qué no trabajar como una familia si eso es lo que somos?

- Me has convencido, vayamos a por ese nido, pero dejadme a mí al jefe. – Maeve sonrió. – Le pillaré sin que se dé ni cuenta.

- Y morirá con una sonrisa en la boca, creyendo que ha conquistado a una pelirroja increíble. – Comentó Sam, pero al darse cuenta de qué había dicho se sintió tremendamente avergonzado.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes pareció entender la frase con el contexto que él realmente estaba pensando al decirla.

El grupo se separó, quedaron en la cafetería dónde se habían producido la mayoría de las desapariciones dos horas más tarde. En ese tiempo, cada uno de ellos se ocupó de sus propios asuntos.

Maeve comenzó su rito de cazadora. Lo primero qué hacía siempre, antes de ir de caza, era buscar una pastelería donde se vendían pasteles de todo tipo. Compraba varios y se los llevaba a la habitación del motel para compartirlo con su hermano. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no tenía a Finn con ella, así pues se compró un par de pasteles sólo para ella. Después de eso se dedicaba a buscar una buena licorería, donde se compraba ron blanco, azúcar moreno y frutas para exprimir. Lo siguiente que solía hacer era caminar sobre el terreno para hacerse una idea de los puntos calientes en los que podría haber seres sobrenaturales antes de meterse en ellos. El recorrido de ese día terminó una hora antes de lo previsto porque ella sabía dónde se hallaba el punto álgido de la actividad vampírica.

En un instante se sintió profundamente sola y aislada, echó de menos a Finn y tuvo que obligarse a no llamarlo. Su hermano había tomado una decisión y ella debía respetarla. El sentimiento de soledad la llenó por completo, sin entender muy bien la razón o el motivo, sus pensamientos la llevaron a su nueva familia: Dean, Sam y Castiel. Sin pararse a pensar demasiado en ello decidió comenzar una nueva tradición de caza.

Lo primero que hizo fue regresar a la pastelería en la que se había hecho con su botín dulce, allí compró más pasteles para repartir entre su nuevo clan. Después fue hacia unos grandes almacenes dónde compró varias sillas, una mesa, una cafetera monodosis, diez tipos diferentes de café, leche, coctelera, exprimidor, platos, vasos, cubiertos y una cesta de picnic, sin entender muy bien la razón que la había incitado a hacerse con ésta última. Algo después fue hacia una hamburguesería. Cogió cuatro hamburguesas completas, patatas, cuatro ensaladas y con su botín regresó al coche.

Al entrar en él condujo hasta el motel. Al llegar a su habitación convocó a Sam, a Dean y a Castiel en su propio dormitorio.

Sam fue el primero en llegar, pues sus puertas estaban contiguas. Maeve le abrió con una sonrisa enorme en la boca.

El menor de los Winchester se quedó perplejo al ver que Maeve había montado una especie de campamento improvisado en el centro de su habitación.

- ¿Y esto? – Indagó. - ¿Cómo has podido meter todas estas cosas en una habitación tan pequeña?

- Usando mis dones naturales.- Maeve sonrió a Sam. – En mi familia se solían celebrar reuniones antes de prepararnos para una cacería. Es tradición McKeene llenar bien el estómago antes de enfrentarnos a los entes sobrenaturales. – Se encogió de hombros. – Pero últimamente no lo hacíamos, en fin, sólo éramos dos así que lo considerábamos un despilfarro. Sin embargo ahora es diferente, somos una familia y antes de luchar contra los monstruos debemos tener un poco de calma, relajarnos y disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía.

Siéntate dónde quieras, nos faltan Dean y Cass, pero ya no tardarán.

- ¿Qué llevan los vasos?

- Daiquiri. – Maeve sonrió ampliamente. – En mi castillo en Glendalough solíamos usar cerveza negra, pero aquí no hay ninguna decente, y yo soy especialista en Daiquiri, gracias a Juan un simpático mexicano de origen gallego que conocí en la universidad. Estuvimos juntos casi dos años y me enseñó varios trucos.

Ahora está felizmente casado y tiene un bebé recién nacido. A veces lo visitó para ver cómo le va todo.

Acaban de llegar Castiel y Dean.- Maeve abrió la puerta. Dean y Cass entraron en la habitación y se quedaron atónitos al ver lo que había hecho Maeve.

- ¿Has preparado todo esto para nosotros? – Dean contempló a su nueva sobrina con una sonrisa de profundo afecto en los labios. Sin poder evitarlo la rodeó en un abrazo, acarició su mejilla y besó su frente. – No hacía falta que te molestaras.

- Quería hacerlo. – Maeve sonrió a Dean.-Sois mi familia ahora, el clan McKenne solía reunirse para comer y relajarse antes de una caza, ahora vosotros sois mi clan, por eso lo he organizado todo.

Sentaos donde queráis.

- Eres increíble, pequeño Ángel.- Castiel besó la frente de Maeve.

- Gracias, tío.- Maeve regaló una sonrisa enorme a Castiel. – Es hora de abrir otra vez el castillo McKeene. – Maeve observó a Dean, a Sam y a Castiel.- Ahora ya tengo con quién compartirlo, cuando acabemos esta cacería tendré que ausentarme unos días para adecentarlo, quiero mostraros mi hogar. – Maeve contempló a su nueva familia, de lo más hondo de su ser despertó el poder que dormía en su interior. Su fuerza bulló, percibió con completa nitidez las voces de los humanos que habitaban en la Tierra, pero también las de los miembros de su familia que vivían en el Paraíso.

Una voz llegó hasta sus oídos nítida, era antigua, poderosa y Maeve no necesitaba que se presentara. Su abuelo le estaba hablando directamente a ella, la estaba llamando por su nombre.

Apretó fuertemente los labios, lanzó una plegaria y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró frente a un hombre de unos cuarenta años que la contemplaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

A su lado, Castiel, Dean y Sam lo observaban con admiración respetuosa y Maeve contempló, por primera vez en su vida, los ojos de quien la había creado. Sus rodillas dieron en el suelo, el hombre se aproximó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Bienvenida, Naariel.

- Es un honor conocerle, Señor.

- Pequeña, no me llames así, soy tu abuelo al fin y al cabo.

- Pero es Usted muchísimo más que eso, soy un soldado dispuesto a cumplir mis órdenes.

- Es temprano para ti. – El hombre se acercó a ella, besó su frente y le sonrió. – Te llamaré, pero todavía no.

Vivirás muchos años en este mundo, aprenderás grandes cosas y con ese conocimiento regresarás a cumplir tus obligaciones.

- Es un placer conocerte. – Maeve se inclinó ante el hombre, después sin poder contenerse le dio un fuerte abrazo que le fue devuelto con intensidad.- Abuelo.

- El placer es mío, pequeña. Ahora tengo que marcharme o se armará un buen lío arriba. Cuídate mucho, pequeña. – El hombre se desvaneció en una nube, dejando a Maeve, Sam, Dean y Castiel en la habitación de ella.

Durante un momento Maeve fue incapaz de moverse o de articular palabra. Se sentía afortunada por haber conocido, por fin, a su abuelo y se sorprendió de que fuese una persona cálida y afectuosa, nada que ver con la mayoría de sus tíos.

Tras este momento, regresaron a la habitación de Maeve. Allí disfrutaron hablando de sus vidas, los chicos le explicaron que ese cuerpo era en contenedor de su abuelo, que lo conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo y que era un tipo muy amable.

Cuando terminaron de comer, cada uno fue a arreglarse a su habitación para ir al bar dónde comenzaría su cacería.

Maeve fue la primera en salir del dormitorio, unos minutos después salió Sam y ambos fueron a encontrarse con Castiel y Dean, quienes estaban en el suyo. Una vez reunidos los cuatro, cogieron el Impala de Dean y partieron hacia el bar dónde el vampiro cazaba.

Dos horas después de llegar allí, el chupasangre aún no se había presentado y se plantearon si habría cambiado de lugar de caza. No solía ser lo habitual, elegían siempre el mismo destino para atrapar a los humanos, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Maeve estaba a punto de desistir de su plan, cuando un joven de ojos negros se situó a su lado. No hizo falta que usara sus poderes sobrenaturales, el olor lo delató.

- Hola. – El joven le sonrió. - ¿Te puedo invitar a una bebida?

- ¿A mí? – Maeve puso su cara de víctima fácil rápidamente, la sonrisa bobalicona, la mirada de no haber roto un plato y empleó un poquitín de magia angélica para confundir su mente y que se sintiera irremediablemente interesado por ella. – No sé… no te conozco…

- Me llamo Tiago, soy de Brasil. Es la primera vez que estoy en esta ciudad y sólo trataba de hacer una amiga.

- Ah, por eso el acento suave… - Maeve fingió sonrojo, después se apartó un mechón pelirrojo de la cara y le sonrió a Tiago. – Me llamo Ronie, soy irlandesa.

- El color rojo de tu pelo te delata. – Contestó el vampiro con una sonrisa encantadora. - ¿Qué bebes?

- Guiness. – Contestó.

- Camarera, por favor, una Guiness. – Tiago miró un instante a Maeve, después se felicitó a sí mismo por su fantástica actuación y por haber atraído a una mujer tan hermosa, sus feromonas vampíricas empezaron a trabajar, esa joven tenía toda la pinta de ser dulce como la miel.

En la parte más alejada del bar, Sam Winchester observaba a Maeve y al vampiro. Se sentía tremendamente cabreado, deseaba poder ir a ese tipo y darle la paliza de su vida. Primero porque era un vampiro y segundo por la forma en la cual estaba mirando a Maeve, tenía toda la pinta de querer convertirla y eso no le hacía ni puñetera gracia a Sam. Sabía que la hija de Gabriel probablemente le iba a dar una buena paliza, aún así estaba cabreadísimo. Maeve era suya… bueno… es decir, formaba parte de su familia… sí… eso mismo y no le gustaba que un hijo de puta chupasangre la observara como un dulce a punto de ser devorado. La sangre se le incendió en las venas, sintió ganas de ir hacia allí y golpearlo hasta cansarse, pero eso estropearía el plan y no llegarían al nido de vampiros.

Un poco más alejados, Dean y Castiel vigilaban también a Maeve, la sonrisa de Dean delataba lo mucho que admiraba a su sobrina política. Cass, por su parte, a quien estaba observando era a Sam. Su cuñado echaba humo por las orejas, podía leer sus pensamientos desde esa distancia y le hizo gracia comprender qué ya había empezado. Sam iba a enamorarse de Maeve, lo supo desde el instante mismo en que su rostro se había dulcificado al mirarla por primera vez, por el modo en el cual se había erguido un poco más para parecer más alto aún de lo que era, la manera en la que había sonreído, como si el mundo de pronto recuperara el color. La verdad, a Castiel le parecía perfectamente lógico que se hubiera enamorado de Maeve, era increíble, poderosa, fuerte y, sobre todo, muy Winchester a pesar de no pertenecer a la misma familia. Sintió una presencia a su lado, se giró y contempló a Gabriel con una mirada inescrutable en el rostro.

- Sabía que esto acabaría ocurriendo. – Aseguró el arcángel. – Pero no lo hace más sencillo para mí siempre será mi pequeña princesa, ¿sabes? – Le explicó a Castiel.

- ¿Gabriel? – Dean se percató de la presencia del hermano de Castiel. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vigilar a mi hija. – Respondió.

- No te ofendas, pero no parece débil. – Contestó Dean.

- Lo puedes decir tú, quien hace unas horas estuviste a punto de iniciar toda una pelea por salvaguardarla de las miradas de los hombres de la cafetería.- Contestó Gabriel, jocoso.

- Hm… eso fue distinto. – Trató de justificarse Dean. – Ella estaba recién llegada y…

- No cuela, Deannie. – Gabriel le guiñó un ojo al Winchester. – Sé que te gusta mucho y la protegerás siempre, no me hace falta leer tu mente para comprenderlo. Ella es tu sobrina, al fin y al cabo, la aceptaste como tal desde el primer momento y no te has planteado siquiera que no haya lazos de sangre entre vosotros para convertirla en una Winchester, admítelo, Big Win, te has ablandado.

- Eso es… - Dean sonrió a Gabriel. – Completamente cierto, la quiero. Es… joder, es tan guapa, tan divertida, además es sobrina de Cass y casi todo lo que tenga que ver con Cass me gusta, pero luego está esa fortaleza, esa energía… es… me resulta difícil de creer que sea tu hija, pero tú me caes bien.

Eres, con Baltazhar, el único hermano de Cass que me gusta.

- Uao, Deannie, eso es… lo admito, tú también me gustas, pero Sam… o… a Sam no se lo pienso perdonar.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ya te darás cuenta, Big Win, ahora me tengo que ir, una de mis cargas me necesita. – Sin dar tiempo a Dean a responder, Gabriel se desvaneció en el aire.

- ¿A qué se refería, Cass? ¿Por qué no va a perdonar a Sam?

- No te preocupes, no lo dice en el mal sentido. Atento, Maeve abandona el bar.

Dean observó cómo su sobrina se iba del bar con el vampiro, éste la condujo hasta un edificio muy moderno en la parte alta de la ciudad. Al llegar abrió las puertas, Maeve entró en su interior, Castiel, Dean y Sam esperaron un momento y después entraron también.

A los diez minutos, en medio del edificio se estaba produciendo toda una batalla campal. El nido tenía alrededor de veinte vampiros, cada uno de ellos trataba de huir desesperadamente de los cazadores, pero éstos eran más rápidos. En alguna ocasión Dean abandonaba su propia lucha para contemplar a Maeve peleando, a Dean no le gustaba demasiado el baile, pero la forma en la cual su sobrina política peleaba le recordaba a una coreografía planificada perfectamente. Su sonrisa se amplió al verla. Era hermosa, era fuerte y… su sobrina. El pensamiento hizo que se sintiera orgulloso.

Castiel por su parte, estaba dando una buena paliza a los vampiros, pero vigilaba a Sam frecuentemente porque estaba distraído observando a Maeve y no se concentraba en la lucha.

Sam Winchester estaba extasiado, no existía otra palabra para describir el modo en el cual se sentía. No podía dejar de mirar a Maeve peleando, verla en acción era hermoso. Sus movimientos eran ágiles, sus piernas rápidas, la sonrisa de sus labios delataba lo mucho que le gustaba derrotar vampiros, probablemente porque su hermana mayor había caído víctima de ellos. Su cuerpo se movía con soltura, incluso parecía escuchar una música continua con cada movimiento, un ritmo singular, cargado de belleza y algo irreal. Sam no pudo evitar preguntarse si a eso se referían las personas cuando hablaban de cantar como ángeles. En fin, Maeve no decía nada, pero oía su canción. Eran sus movimientos, golpes suaves, rítmicos, do fa mi, re sol la, mi re fa, sol do mi. Tan ensimismado estaba en ella, que no sintió como alguien le atacaba por detrás. En un instante sintió unos dientes clavándose en su carótida, trató de quitarse a la vampira de encima, pero ella lo tenía bien sujeto y su fuerza sobrenatural le estaba venciendo en la batalla, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre a un ritmo acelerado, cuando pensó que no había salvación posible, sintió un movimiento rápido a sus espaldas, Maeve había ido hacia él, había tocado a la vampira y ésta se había desintegrado en un instante. Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa antes de desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre. El último pensamiento coherente de su cerebro, antes de perderse en las tinieblas, fue que la amaba y que la amaría hasta el final de su vida, la única imagen que se le cruzó por la mente fue el cabello rojo de Maeve y sus ojos.

Maeve sujetó con fuerza a Sam antes de que golpeara el suelo, el corazón se le detuvo en el pecho al observar al joven desplomarse por la pérdida de sangre. Sintió terror al ver cómo se desvanecía en la bruma de su cabeza. Necesitaba una transfusión de sangre al instante o se iría para siempre. Sin pensárselo un segundo empleó su poder para llevarlo hacia el hospital de Galicia en el cual había trabajado antes de volver a la caza. Lo colocó en una cama, después fue hacia la nevera de sangre y cogió dos bolsas de su tipo. Con rapidez convocó las agujas y el goteo a la habitación, después le colocó la sangre y observó como su cuerpo recuperaba una buena parte de la que había perdido. Cuando Sam se hubo recuperado del todo, empleó una vez más su poder divino para llevarlo de vuelta al hotel dónde se encontraban. Lo colocó en la cama, con su mano acarició la frente del menor Winchester y, sin saber muy bien cómo, se fue quedando profundamente dormida sobre el pecho de Sam.

Dean y Castiel estaban de vuelta en el hotel, el mayor de los Winchester se había preocupado muchísimo al ver cómo su hermano se desplomaba, pero no había abandonado la lucha. Cuando por fin acabaron con los chupasangres miró a su alrededor y Sam ya no estaba, se inquietó un instante hasta que Castiel le explicó que Maeve lo había llevado para curarlo. Ambos entraron en la habitación de Sam. Allí contemplaron a Sammie en perfectas condiciones y a Maeve dormida sobre su pecho.

Esta imagen hizo que Dean se sintiera feliz. Maeve y su hermano, juntos, parecían encajar a la perfección, pero se guardó bien de callarse esa opinión pues no sabía si habría alguna posibilidad de que eso se hiciera realidad y no quería imbuir a su hermano con falsas esperanzas. Una vez seguro de que todo iba bien, Cass y Dean volvieron a su propia habitación.

Sam se despertó, sintió algo sobre su pecho y abrió los ojos con dificultad. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al contemplar a Maeve dormida sobre él. Su cabello rojo tenía brillos rojizos gracias al sol que se colaba entre las rendijas de las persianas. Sam pensó que, si despierta era hermosa, dormida lo era más todavía. Su rostro estaba en calma, en sus labios había una sonrisa y podía escuchar su respiración pausada. No se atrevió a moverse, deseando poder mirarla con detenimiento para aprenderse todos y cada uno de sus rasgos.

Y. lo. Supo.

Era ella. Sí. Ella.

El amor de su vida, su alma gemela, no había sido Jessica, no. Lo que sentía por Maeve no era, ni de lejos, remotamente parecido a lo que había sentido por Jessie. Era algo instintivo, gutural, le arañaba el corazón en el pecho, las mariposas se movían inquietas por su abdomen y el mundo se había detenido. Completamente cliché, pero era cierto.

La amaba con toda su alma y entonces, lo comprendió. El sentimiento de pertenencia entre Dean y Cass, porque lo sentía. Ya no intentó negar la evidencia, estaba jodidamente claro que los Winchester tenían un gusto por los ángeles, sí.

Definitivamente.

Su alma, rota, zurcida, aún sangrante, empezó a arreglarse. Las cicatrices que aún no habían cerrado empezaron a hacerlo, la oscuridad que residía en una parte de sí mismo se evaporó y fue consciente de que había cambiado. Lo sintió en su interior, al principio le dio miedo, pero al contemplar a Maeve se sintió completo y feliz por primera vez en su vida.

Maeve escuchó la canción de un alma, era la primera vez en su vida y abrió los ojos para buscar el origen de esa melodía. Se quedó pasmada al comprobar que la música salía del alma de Sam, era suave, era envolvente. Abrió los ojos para observar el interior de Sam. Vio su alma, parte de la oscuridad anterior se había evaporado, muchas de las cicatrices empezaron a sanar. Lo observó con sus ojos de ángel y se sintió completamente hechizada. Era un alma hermosa, bellísima. La melodía se filtraba en su gracia, la envolvía, la llenaba completamente. El alma de Sam le estaba cantando a ella, ni más, ni menos. Su gracia, a su vez, se envolvió en el alma de Sam, las cicatrices comenzaron a cerrar más rápidamente y entonces, ¡lo imposible!

Era el amor de su vida.

Sí.

Sam Winchester, recipiente de su tío Lucifer, era el puñetero amor de su vida. Para ser honestos, a Maeve tampoco le sorprendió demasiado. Esos Winchester tenían algo, sí, algo que atraía a los Ángeles y caían bajo su hechizo. Le había ocurrido a su tío Castiel, con Dean. A su tío Michael, también con Dean aunque no salió bien, a su tío Lucifer con Sam, tampoco funcionó, le había ocurrido a su tío Baltazhar con John, pero John no le correspondió, esa información era ultra secreta y ella lo sabía por ser la sobrina consentida de Baltazhar.

Y ahí estaba Naariel, descendiente directa de Gabriel, colgada por un Winchester y, vale, le gustaba la idea. Lo admitió para sí misma, Sam era hermoso… bueno… no sólo su alma lo era, también su aspecto.

Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento y contempló a Sam.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Sam no supo qué locura le entró, pero sin responder a la pregunta de Maeve la agarró fuertemente, la subió encima de la cama y la besó con desesperación. Cuando sintió los labios de la joven McKeene en su boca creyó que moriría en ese preciso instante, cuando la boca de ella respondió con gusto al beso, Sam se sintió en el mismísimo Paraíso. Ahí estaba ella, una mujer extraordinaria, un ángel hermoso...

Por un instante se sintió sucio, pensó que no merecía ese amor, pero un pensamiento ajeno se coló en su cerebro: No te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo, Sam. Es mi elección, la mía, no la tuya. Te he elegido yo, he sido yo la que escogió. Soy un ángel y te quiero a ti, así que deja de pensar tonterías o juro que te arranco el alma de un cuajo, soy un ángel, puedo hacerlo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sam sonrió a pesar del beso. Cuando sus bocas se separaron él la contempló ensimismado.

- Tu padre me va a matar, ¿verdad?

- Podría, pero no lo haré. – Dijo Gabriel, quien se apareció de la nada.

- Siempre metes las alas donde no te llaman. – Protestó Maeve.

- Cariño, acabas de besar a un Winchester y eso me da ciertos privilegios.

Escucha bien, Sammie, hazle daño y te devuelvo a la Jaula con Michael y Lucifer, ¿está claro?

- ¡Papá!

- Cristalino, no le haré daño.- Contestó Sam.

- Bien, bueno cariño, otra carga me necesita. Sé buena y dale un beso a tu viejo padre.

- De acuerdo. – Maeve se acercó a Gabriel y lo besó, después el arcángel la contempló un segundo.

- Tenéis que ir a Nueva Orleáns, allí encontraréis a un Oráculo y os ayudará en la búsqueda de los primeros cazadores. – Le dijo. – Adiós, pequeña mía.

- Gabriel se desvaneció.

Sam observó a Maeve.

- ¿A qué se refiere con los primeros cazadores?

- Ah, sí… eso… pues… verás, los primeros cazadores se han despertado en este mundo y están de bastante mal humor porque alguien les ha engañado. Ellos han decidido cargarse a la humanidad y… bueno, ya sabes, la historia de siempre, tenemos que pararlos.

- ¿Pensabas decírnoslo en algún momento? – Indagó el Winchester, aunque eso sí, sin soltarla de su abrazo.

- Sí, por supuesto que sí. Sólo esperaba el momento apropiado.

- De acuerdo. –Sam besó otra vez a Maeve, cuando se separaron le dedicó una sonrisa. - ¿Sabemos algo de esos cazadores, ángel mío?

- Hm… son los antiguos dioses griegos.

- ¿Dioses griegos? ¿Estás de coña? ¿Te refieres a Atenea, a Zeus y a ese grupo?

- Esos mismos.

- ¡Joder, unos puñeteros dioses!- Sam la observó un instante. - ¿Cómo podemos destruirlos?

- Ah, eso… hm… sí… no tengo ni la menor idea.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Ni la menor idea? Oh, mierda, estamos jodidos. – Sam contempló los insondables ojos de su ángel y le sonrió. – Quizás debería decir menos tacos, ¿no?

Mi novia es un ángel, sabes.- Le susurró en el oído.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y es bonita?

- Quizás… - Después volvió a besarla, lo cierto es que tenía ganas de seguir así, pero con los dioses griegos deseando destrozar el mundo, decidió centrarse y se separó de ella. – Nueva Orleáns, ¿no?

- ¿En serio? ¿Ahora? – Protestó Maeve.

- Unos dioses paganos están por el mundo deseando sembrar odio y destrucción, sí, es hora de partir.

- O.K, aviso a Cass. – Maeve cerró los ojos y estableció conexión con su tío, le transmitió la información. – Hecho. – Después se acercó a Sam, le robó un pequeño beso en la comisura y le sonrió. – Te veo abajo en diez minutos, humano mío. – Bromeó y en un aleteo desapareció.

Sam se quedó pensativo un instante, después sonrió de medio lado y empezó a preparar su maleta.


	6. Chapter 6

11

Dean y Cass fueron los primeros en reunirse con Maeve. A Maeve le entró cierto tembleque en las piernas al pensar que quizás debería decirle a Dean que su hermano era… era… bueno… suyo… su humano… su novio… su… ya sabes, pero no se atrevió.

Sam se reunió con ellos poco después, en cuanto llegó rodeó a Maeve por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

- ¿Me dejas conducir, ángel mío?

- Ni de coña, pequeño humano. – Respondió Maeve. – Mi Nene es sagrado.

- ¿No debería ser yo tu Nene ahora? – Indagó el Winchester con enfado fingido.

- Tsk, primero tienes que ganar el título.

- ¿Hay algo que debamos saber? – Cuestionó Dean.

- Sí, esto… Dean… yo… hm… ¿cómo se lo digo? – Le preguntó a Sam.

- ¿Tienes miedo de mi hermano, Maeve? – Sam se carcajeó.- Pero si eres un ángel…

- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo, Cass? – Indagó Dean.

- Sí.- Contestó Cass.

- ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido esto? – Preguntó Dean a Sam, con una mirada feroz, pues su instinto sobreprotector sobre Maeve se desató al verla con su hermanito.

- Ahora… es decir, hace como diez minutos. – Aclaró Sam. – Joder, Dean, no me mires como si me fueras a matar.

- Sammie, has ligado con mi sobrina… es decir… con la de Cass y es… raro.

- ¿No te alegras por nosotros? – Preguntó Maeve.

- Sí, claro… es sólo… pensé que podría tenerte un poquitín más para mí, sin tener que compartirte sabes… eres el único pariente común entre Cass y yo.

- No es que lo haya planeado. – Aclaró Sam. – Es sólo… no sé cómo, pero ocurrió.

- A eso se refería Gabriel, ¿no?

- Sí. – Castiel sonrió a Dean.

- ¿Lo aceptará tu familia? Es decir, bueno Sam… él es… ya sabes…

- Hay unas deidades griegas a las que patear el culo, venga, vámonos. – Intervino Maeve quien estaba empezando a sentirse intranquila por la situación.

- O.K, os doy mi bendición. – Dean sonrió a Maeve. – Pero hoy yo voy contigo en tu coche. Sam y Cass irán en mi Nena, tratadla bien sino os patearé el culo a los dos.

Nos vemos en Nueva Orleáns, en el hotel Nola. – Poco después el grupo se había dividido, a Maeve le costaba entender la razón por la cual Dean había renunciado a ir en su Nena para ir con ella, pero decidió no cuestionarlo. Así pues, los dos se subieron en el Land Rover Freelander.

Durante el trayecto, Dean y Maeve hablaron de sus vidas, de la música que les gustaba, de las cacerías, de los enemigos, de los demonios, de Castiel y de Sam. El viaje hasta Nueva Orleáns se les hizo muy corto. Al llegar, Dean era quien iba conduciendo pues Maeve había decidido dejarle a su tío político conducir a su Nene.

Los dos aparcaron frente a una tienda especializada en pasteles de manzana y entraron juntos. Dean había agarrado a Maeve por la cintura y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor de los Winchester. La escena fue contemplada, no con poco asombro, por los habituales de la tienda. Los dos juntos emanaban una especie de fortaleza.

La camarera tardó menos de un minuto en acercarse a su mesa, deseaba participar del brillo de esos dos.

- Buenos días, soy Lori y hoy seré su camarera, ¿saben ya qué desean?

- Strudel y un café bien cargado. – Respondieron al unísono.

- Sí, claro. – La camarera los contempló un momento. – Hacéis una pareja preciosa. – Dijo.

- ¿Nosotros? – Maeve y Dean se miraron asombrados. – No somos pareja. – Aclaró Maeve. - Es mi tío.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, su tío. – Dean se encogió de hombros.- Es mi sobrina favorita.

- Lori sonrió seductora a Dean y fue a por su comanda, si era su sobrina quizás ella tendría alguna oportunidad con ese hombre tan sexy.

- Soy la única que conoces. – Protestó Maeve cuando Lori se fue.

- También conozco a Finn.

- Él no cuenta, no es una chica.

- Bah, ninguna me gustará tanto como tú, seguro. Dejémoslo ahí, ¿ok?

- Hm… vale. ¿Tardarán mucho mi tío y Sam?

- Depende de si conduce Cass o Sam.

- Bueno, siempre podemos pedir también otro pastel. – Maeve dedicó una sonrisa a Dean. – Y mientras intentar averiguar si hay algún "oráculo" por aquí cerca.

- ¿Algún objetivo al que sonsacar?

- Nuestra camarera, Lori, dedícale esa mirada Winchester y te lo contará todo.

- Sabes perfectamente que soy un hombre comprometido en su relación. – Se quejó Dean.- Con tu tío, además.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero necesitamos dar con los primeros cazadores, así pues pon tu encanto Winchester a trabajar.

- Si Cass me viese…

- Oh, vamos, no me vengas con esas. Tú encárgate de Lori y yo iré a por el tipo de la barra.

- No se supone que tú también tienes novio. Mi hermano, concretamente.

- Soy cazadora, Dean. Mi misión es atrapar a los monstruos y la tuya también.

- Está bien. – Dean se encogió de hombros. – Sólo espero que Sam y Cass no lleguen en un buen rato.

- Yo también. – Maeve se levantó, caminó hacia la barra y empezó a hablar con el tipo. Tenía una camiseta de los Lakers y se le ocurrió que era un buen tema de conversación. En dos minutos le puso su cara de ángel degollado, de inocente niña de pueblo y remató con la arranca suspiros. Una mezcla entre la cara de cachorrillo y sonrisa sexy. El hombre se lo dijo todo, no pudo evitarlo.

Por su parte Dean, quien se encontraba desentrenado por su vida en pareja completamente feliz, se desempolvó un par de viejos trucos, los cuales nunca fallaban, para conseguir de Lori la información que precisaba. La camarera le contó absolutamente todo, no tuvo ni una oportunidad.

Unos quince minutos después, mientras Dean y Maeve sacaban a relucir todos los encantos que tenían, y los que no también, entraron Castiel y Sam. Ambos se pusieron un poco celosos al ver a sus "parejas" coqueteando sin el menor reparo con dos completos desconocidos. Sin embargo, Castiel explicó a Sam que estaban buscando información sobre los oráculos, aunque al Ángel no le hacía la más mínima gracia ver a su Dean tonteando con una camarera.

Así, ambos se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada. Una camarera caminó hacia ellos decidida, le gustaba la sonrisa de Sam y optó por ir hacia él sin pensárselo.

- Buenos días, me llamo Marcy y hoy seré su camarera. ¿En qué puedo atenderles?

- Quiero tortitas con un café. – Pidió Sam.

- Tarta de chocolate para mí, pequeña. – Dijo Castiel sacando a relucir sus angélicos encantos para lograr información de esa camarera.

- Oh… sí… claro… - La joven se aturdió al contemplar los insondables ojos azules del hombre que le había hablado y abandonó la mesa, tropezándose en el camino con un niño despistado.

- ¿Lo he hecho mal? – Indagó Cass.

- No, todo lo contrario. Acabas de conquistar a esa camarera, te dirá todo lo que desees.

- Ah, vale. – Castiel miró a Sam. - ¿Ves a aquella chica de allí? Está deseando que te acerques a ella, ve y sácale toda la información que puedas.

- Pero… es que… Maeve…

- Sam Winchester, estamos en una misión.- Dijo Castiel.- Adelante.

- Ok. – Sam abandonó la mesa y fue a sentarse con la mujer que lo observaba.

Castiel consiguió toda la información de la camarera en un tiempo record, pero la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro al descubrir que Dean lo había pillado.

Dean se puso furioso al ver a una camarera yendo con aires de coqueteo hacia Castiel, con un cabreo monumental, abandonó la cafetería. Dos minutos después Castiel se fue a buscar a su Dean.

Maeve, por su parte, seguía coqueteando, pero cuando él trató de acercarse un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario Sam se interpuso entre ellos.

- ¡Tío, lárgate! – Se quejó éste.

- Creo que no. – Sam sonrió a Maeve, después la agarró por la cintura. - ¿Nos vamos, ángel mío?

- Hay que pagar.- Maeve sacó dinero del bolso, sonrió a Mark y pagó todas las consumiciones, también la suya. – Lo siento, Mark. Me ha salido un plan alternativo.- Después le sonrió con inocencia y se marchó con Sam Winchester.

En el exterior Maeve sonrió a Sam.

- ¿Ha ido bien?

- Como las rosas, Mary Jo me habló de una mujer, Antígona, vive con su hija pequeña, Cassandra en el barrio francés.

- ¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

- Ilona, en la parte alta. Según Mark practica Hodoo.

- ¿Hodoo? Ya nos hemos encontrado antes a otro practicante, en fin, ¿algún otro?

- Bueno un par de nombres de Santerías, pero Mark no tenía mucha confianza en ellas.

¿A dónde vamos?

- ¿A registrarnos al Nola? – Sugirió Sam.

- Vale.- Maeve apoyó su cabeza sobre Sam, quien la rodeó por la cintura. – Estoy algo cansada. – Murmuró adormecida.

- Yo conduzco. – Sam le cogió las llaves del coche y se subieron en él.

Media hora más tarde llegaron al hotel, Maeve seguía dormida. Sin hacer ruido Sam se acercó a reservar una habitación, una vez que ya tenía el número y la llave volvió al coche, cogió a Maeve en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Con cuidado la depositó en la cama de matrimonio y después se tumbó a su lado. En cuanto puso la cabeza sobre la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido.

Por otro lado, Castiel había logrado la atención de Dean. Su cazador estuvo un poco frío al principio, hasta que Castiel le contó todas las cosas que había averiguado sobre Vodoo, Hodoo y demás fuerzas sobrenaturales de Nueva Orleáns.

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertarse fue Maeve, al notar como alguien la rodeaba entre sus brazos. Se sentía muy pequeña, aún a pesar de que medía metro setenta y siete, envuelta en los brazos de Sam. Sin poder evitarlo se giró hacia él y le robó un beso de buenos días.

Sam notó los labios de Maeve sobre los suyos y abrió los ojos para observar a su nueva novia. Aún le costaba un poco creer que hubiera encontrado a su media naranja, pero se sentía muy feliz.

- Buenos días, mi ángel. – Susurró.

- Buenos días, mi cazador. – Respondió Maeve. – Hora de levantarse, pequeño, hay un oráculo que encontrar.

- De acuerdo. – Sam sonrió a Maeve. – Me voy a la ducha.

- Suena a plan.

- ¿Vas a ducharte conmigo?

- Sí, Sam, esa es mi intención ducharme contigo y hacer algo más, oh, vamos, ni que fueras virgen.

- Pero tú... los ángeles… se supone…

- Aclaremos esto, ahora mismo soy una mujer y pienso disfrutar a tope de esta condición, cuando me llegué la ocasión y sea llamada para mi gran Misión espero haber disfrutado al máximo, así que déjate de mojigato y directo a la ducha, pequeño. – Maeve sonrió a Sam, después se desprendió de su ropa y entró en la ducha. Sam hizo lo mismo y caminó hacia el baño donde se pasaron muchísimo rato entretenidos.

En la habitación de Dean y Cass, la pareja estaba haciendo lo propio. Procuraban ser silenciosos, pero era difícil porque desde la aparición de Maeve no habían tenido tiempo para disfrutar de su relación. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y para Dean y Castiel fue un alivio poder despreocuparse durante un rato de la cacería y disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Llevaban juntos formalmente algo más de un año y no habían tenido tiempo para estar solos. El día después de formalizar su relación, tuvieron que cazar unos Ghouls en Minneapolis. Al terminar esa misión fueron hacia Illinois, donde un grupo de vampiros estaban causando terror. Una vez acabada esa se habían visto obligados a perseguir a un Nigromante en Kentucky y la lista seguía.

Lo bueno, es que en su última visita a Lawrence habían podido comprar la casa de la infancia de Dean y Sam. La dueña se la vendió a muy buen precio. Su vida había mejorado mucho desde la visita de Dean y Sam años atrás. Habían encontrado un trabajo en una puntocom y había ganado mucho dinero. Con el tiempo se mudó a una casa más grande. Sus hijos habían crecido y pensó en conservar la casa para ellos, sin embargo cuando vio a los Winchester en Lawrence decidió cedérsela porque la vieja casa estaba llena de sus recuerdos de infancia. En principio su intención era regalársela, porque desde su visita años atrás toda su suerte había cambiado, pero como sabía que no aceptarían un regalo se la vendió a un precio muy bajo.

Para ser completamente honestos, también a los Winchester la suerte les había mejorado considerablemente desde que recuperaron su casa. Al año siguiente, Castiel y Dean por fin se declararon su amor, ganaron dinero en la lotería y para rematar un buen año, que ya iba siendo hora de que tuvieran tras el Apocalipsis y Sam sin alma. Parecía que, por fin, la suerte había decidido hacerles una visita a los Winchester.

Una hora y media más tarde ambas parejas se encontraron en un Starbucks.

- Buenos días. – Saludó Dean. - ¿Tenéis algo para empezar?

- Sí, una practicante de Hodoo, Antígona en el barrio francés y un par de santerías no muy dignas de confianza. – Explicó Maeve. - ¿Y vosotros?

- Una hechicera Wicca, una sacerdotisa de vodoo y un par de santerías también.- Intervino Castiel.

- Guao, mucha información.- Se sorprendió Sam.

- Le hizo el ángel encantador a una camarera. – Comentó Dean, orgulloso.- Por mi parte, yo logré tres tiendas de brujería y Antígona.

- Parece la más apropiada. – Maeve sonrió a sus amigos.- Bien, ¿nos llevamos el desayuno al hotel y hacemos la acampada McKeene/Winchester?

- Sí, de acuerdo. Así estableceremos mejor una estrategia de actuación.- Sugirió Dean.

Una vez reunidos en la habitación de Sam y Maeve, la hija de Gabriel montó un buen picnic. Primero comieron con calma, después establecieron un plan te ataque y por último se dividieron en grupos. Maeve con Dean, Sam con Castiel. La decisión de dividirse en ángel/humano había partido de Maeve y la de no hacerlo por parejas de Dean, quienes eran los líderes del clan. A Sam y a Castiel no les preocupaba quedarse en segundo plano, estaban acostumbrados a ello. Además eran tan jodidamente parecidos Maeve y Dean, que sería una pérdida de tiempo tratar de negociar con ellos.

Divididos los grupos, cada pareja se fue a por un par de objetivos. Habían quedado cuatro horas después en Heaven´s Paradise, la mejor hamburguesería de la zona.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Castiel y Sam. Los dos habían revisado todas las santerías que les habían recomendado y habían ido a ver a Ilona, la practicante de Hodoo a su casa.

Dean y Maeve, por su parte, visitaron otras santerías de la zona, a la wiccana que les habían recomendado y, finalmente, habían ido hasta la casa de Antígona, pero esta se encontraba vacía, así pues decidieron regresar más tarde.

Los cuatro se encontraban en la hamburguesería cuando empezó a haber mucho movimiento en la zona. Coches de policía llegaron por todas partes, sirenas de ambulancias y la gente se encontraba bastante nerviosa. Sin pedir siquiera, Winchester y ángeles partieron del bar para enterarse de lo qué había ocurrido.

Una mujer de unos sesenta años les pareció una fuente fiable, así pues caminaron hacia ella.

- Disculpe, señora. – Le dijo Dean. - ¿Nos podría decir qué ha ocurrido?

- ¡Es terrible, terrible! – Murmuró la mujer, aterrada. – Ha habido un asesinato a dos manzanas de aquí, la víctima ha sido Antígona, la echadora de cartas.

- ¿Antígona? – Dean y Maeve se miraron un instante. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- No lo sé, a mí me lo contó la señora Dapoulos, ella es griega, ¿saben ustedes?

Era vecina de Antígona, dice que esta mañana tenía una visita de ella. La atendió como siempre, pero actuaba de un modo muy raro. La señora Dapoulos le preguntó qué ocurría y Antígona dijo que había llegado su fin.

La señora Dapoulos pensó que exageraba, pero ya ven. Alguien la ha matado hace una media hora y la pobre señora Dapoulos la ha encontrado de camino a la frutería.

¡A dónde vamos a parar si ya no se puede caminar tranquila por este barrio! – La señora se separó del grupo a toda velocidad y se acercó a otra joven para cotillear un rato.

- ¿Soy la única que encuentra esto muy sospechoso? – Indagó Maeve. – Parece que Antígona era exactamente la mujer qué buscábamos.

- Bien, ¿y ahora qué? – Sam contempló a su hermano. - ¿Algún plan, Dean?

- Algo se nos ocurrirá, Sammie…

- Me llaman… alguien me está rezando. – Castiel interrumpió a Dean. – Tengo que ir… ahora.- Castiel se desvaneció en un instante y los otros tres se quedaron quietos.

- Hay que buscar a la señora Dapoulos. – Sugirió Maeve. - ¿Quién la interroga?

- La pobre señora estará aterrada, casi sería mejor que fueses tú. – Propuso Sam. – Tienes esa aura mágica y tal vez puedas ayudarla.

- De acuerdo, yo voy a por la señora Dapoulos. Vosotros, mientras tanto, buscad a otros testigos de los acontecimientos. La cosa se está empezando a poner difícil y hay mucho trabajo que realizar.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos en el hotel en dos horas. Oye, Maeve, envíale un mensaje a Cass, dile que nos vemos en el hotel en dos horas y Sammie y yo iremos a por más pistas.

- Hecho. En dos horas nos vemos. – Contestó Maeve y después se desvaneció para aparecer al lado de la señora Dapoulos.

En una vieja casa abandonada apareció Castiel. Al entrar se sintió extrañamente inquieto, el edificio parecía a punto de caerse y daba la sensación de estar embrujado, aunque no había ningún espíritu maligno acechándolo. Buscó a su alrededor a quien lo había convocado y se encontró a una niña de diez años.

- Por favor, rezo a Castiel, necesito ayuda… por favor, Castiel, necesito que me salves. – Rogaba.

- Me has llamado, pequeña. – Castiel se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella. – Soy Castiel y tú me has convocado, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, Cassandra?

- ¡Has venido! – La niña se abalanzó sobre Cass y se dejó envolver por su abrazo. – Tenía miedo, pero sabía que vendrías a por mí, mamá me lo dijo. – La niña observó los insondables ojos azules de Cass. – Yo… sabía que iba a morir, lo vi en su futuro y te vi a ti en el mío… aún así… es muy duro. - La niña lloró desconsoladamente. – Mamá ha muerto.

- Tranquilízate, Cassandra y cuéntamelo todo.

- Puedes llamarme Cassie. – Sonrió a Castiel. – Me gusta cómo suena cuando lo dices tú, ¿sabes?

Lo he visto en mi futuro, tú siempre me llamarás Cassie, siempre y Dean mi princesa. Para él seré eso, su princesa.- La niña se arrebujó en los brazos de Castiel. – Mi nombre es Cassandra, soy un oráculo y seré vuestra hija.

Pero quizás es mejor empezar por el principio.

Antígona, la mujer asesinada era mi madre. Ella era un oráculo como lo soy yo y cómo lo serán mis hijos… tus nietos. – Cassie sonrió a Castiel y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. – Vio a Zeus en su futuro, supo que iba a asesinarla y también que ellos no podrían llegar a mí porque vosotros me vais a salvar, me protegeréis y salvaremos el mundo, una vez más. No me mires con esa cara, papá, ese es nuestro futuro. Me vais a adoptar y yo seré muy feliz con vosotros, estaré orgullosa de ser una Winchester más.

- Pero… tú…

- No tengo más familia, mis abuelos murieron, mi padre abandonó a mi madre aún antes de mi nacimiento, no hay nadie que vaya a ocuparse de mí y por eso vosotros lo haréis.

¿Piensas que no pueden ocurrir cosas buenas, papá? – La niña le sonrió a Castiel con toda confianza. – Porque eso eres tú para mí, mi padre. Lo has sido desde que a los cinco años vi mi futuro y tú estabas en él, a mi lado en los mejores momentos: en la graduación del instituto, en la de la universidad, en mi boda, en el nacimiento de mis hijos…

Siempre y contigo Dean, Maeve y Sam. Seremos una familia, no me sentiré sola. He perdido a mi madre, pero os he ganado a todos vosotros.

Soy un oráculo, lo que yo veo se cumple. Me llamaron Cassandra en honor a la primera de nuestra familia, como ella, haré grandes predicciones y os tendré a todos vosotros a mi lado.

Me vas a adoptar y seré la mejor hija del mundo, te lo prometo, papá, estarás orgulloso de mí.

He perdido a mi madre, pero en realidad es algo que he sabido siempre, aún duele, es una herida demasiado reciente, pero sé dónde está ella y será un ángel, le darán alas por sus buenas acciones. Y os tendré a todos vosotros, a Dean y a ti, a Sam y a Maeve, a Auriel, a Finn, a Gabriel, a Baltazhar, y a los que vendrán después.

Detendremos a los malos, es lo que somos y lo que seremos siempre los Winchester, está escrito. Las Parcas han hilado esta parte desde el principio de los tiempos.

Soy un Oráculo, puedo ver el futuro, puedo transformar el presente y puedo sanar el pasado.

Soy un arma, papá, como lo sois los ángeles. Pero mi fuerza radica en mi palabra, lo que veo se cumple. No hay vuelta atrás.

Encontraremos a los dioses griegos, los derrotaremos y para ello contaremos con la ayuda de uno de ellos. La primera cazadora, Athenea, creada para detener a los titanes en el pasado. El resto, Apolo, Artemis, Hades, Zeus y Hera fueron creados para ayudar a Athenea, pero no son como ella. Al acabar con los titanes fueron dormidos, llevan milenios ajenos a la humanidad y ahora algún idiota los ha convocado y están sedientos de sangre. Sus nombres han sido olvidados, son recordados como leyendas, la gente ya no cree en ellos y están furiosos. La mayoría de los primeros cazadores son vanidosos y detestan que el ser humano se haya olvidado de sus hazañas. Están dispuestos a destruir el mundo y, ahí, entramos nosotros.

Tres Winchester y dos ángeles. – Cassandra apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Castiel.- Sé que resulta raro, pero… es lo que va a ocurrir.

- Una hija. – Castiel contempló los ojos verdes de Cassie, que en cierto modo le recordaban a los de Dean, y le regaló una sonrisa amplia.- Siempre he querido tener una, Cassie. Bienvenida a la familia, cariño. Cuidaremos de ti, hablo por mí, por Dean y sin duda por Sam y Maeve. Serás bienvenida y te querremos por toda la eternidad.

- Lo sé. – Cassie besó la mejilla de Castiel.- ¿Vamos con Dean?

¡Estoy deseando conocerlo! – Cassie se aferró fuerte a Cass, quien la llevó al lugar dónde Dean y Sam estaban realizando su búsqueda.

- ¡Joder, Cass, casi me matas de un infarto!-Protestó Dean al verlo.- ¿Y tú quien eres, pequeña?

- ¡Papá! – Cassie se separó por un instante de Cass y se abalanzó sobre Dean. - ¡Por fin te conozco!

- ¿Papá? ¿Soy papá? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Quién es tu madre?- Dean se sonrojó violentamente ante las palabras de Cassie, lo que generó un ataque de risa en su ángel.

- No eres su padre biológico, sino su padre adoptivo. Por lo visto, Dean Winchester, vamos a ser papás de esta preciosa niña.

Es un Oráculo y nosotros somos sus futuros padres.

- ¿Una niña? ¿Nuestra? ¿De verdad? ¿Tú vas a ser mi princesa?

- Sí, soy tu princesa, papá. – Cassie se arrebujó en los brazos de Dean. – Ya soy una Winchester. – Susurró en su oído y después miró a Sam.- Eres tío. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Soy tío? – Sam cogió a Cassie de los brazos de su hermano. – Te voy a consentir muchísimo, Cassie, es una garantía de por vida.

- Ji, ji, ji. Lo sé.- Cassie dedicó una sonrisa a su nueva familia. – Mi madre en su testamento me dejó a vuestro cargo y eso facilitará muchísimo los trámites de la adopción, en una semana lo tendremos todo listo. - Cassie se bajó de los brazos de Sam y tomó las manos de Dean y Castiel entre las suyas. – Estoy muy triste por la muerte de mi madre, pero me alegro de formar parte de vuestra familia.

Juntos seremos invencibles.

El testamento de mamá se leerá esta tarde, así lo dejó escrito y su abogado cumplirá lo que le prometió. Tenemos que ir a esa lectura, así haremos oficial nuestra nueva familia y luego patearemos los culos de esas deidades griegas.

- Hm… tendremos qué hacer algo con ese lenguaje tan vistoso. – Protestó Cass.

- No va a funcionar, lo siento, eso también es una garantía de por vida.- Cassie sonrió a Cass. – Oye tío, dile a Maeve que la conoceré mañana. Hoy tenemos que formalizar nuestra situación, el abogado de mamá nos arreglará todo en una semana y después, a la carretera.

Salvaremos personas, cazaremos monstruos, el negocio familiar. – Concluyó observando atentamente a Dean, quien difícilmente podía contener la emoción al saber que tendría una hija con Castiel.


	7. Chapter 7

7

**Una semana después…**

El nuevo miembro de la familia Winchester se adaptó muy bien a su nueva situación, de vez en cuando aún lloraba por la falta de su madre, pero Dean, Castiel, Sam y Maeve siempre estaban a su lado para reconfortarla. La vida, de pronto, se les antojó a todos mucho mejor. Incluso, poco después de enterarse de la feliz noticia de una hija de Castiel, Gabriel y Baltazhar se acercaron para conocerla, le aseguraron que serían unos tíos tremendamente consentidores. Hecho que, efectivamente, cumplieron.

Había pasado una semana desde ese primer encuentro. Maeve, Sam, Castiel, Dean y Cassie estuvieron toda esa semana bajo la atenta mirada de un Juez quien quería asegurarse de que esa era la familia apropiada para una niña huérfana. Los actos que vieron demostraron que así era y, pronto, la nueva familia se instaló en el antiguo domicilio Winchester, en Lawrence.

Cassie aún no había localizado a Athenea para solicitar su ayuda y muchas familias de origen griego en diferentes ciudades de los EEUU fueron asesinadas. Los primeros cazadores estaban realizando a conciencia su trabajo, lo cual no facilitaba la labor de los Winchester y Maeve.

La situación se complicó mucho, alrededor de cincuenta familias griegas fueron aniquiladas y por esa razón, Dean, Sam y Maeve solicitaron refuerzos a todos los cazadores que conocían y podían ayudarlos a buscar pistas sobre el refugio de los antiguos dioses griegos.

Muchos cazadores irlandeses y gallegos llegaron a los EEUU durante esa semana. A todos ellos los conocía Maeve por diferentes motivos, pero ninguno se sorprendió al verla viva o pusieron en duda la fiabilidad de los Winchester una vez fueron presentados. Las huestes de ángeles también empezaron a bajar a la Tierra. La situación estaba poniéndose difícil y entre todos trataban de detener la masacre.

La causa de Lawrence pronto se convirtió en el punto de reunión de cazadores, ángeles y varios oráculos que llegaron desde Grecia para ayudar en la labor de búsqueda de Zeus, Apolo, Athenea, Hera, Hades y Artemisa. Sin buscarlo, los Winchester y Maeve se vieron convertidos en los líderes de esta lucha. Los cazadores oían sus opiniones, los ángeles ofrecían su ayuda y los Oráculos buscaban entre sus mejores predicciones la solución a esta situación.

Mientras tanto, el resto de monstruos y los demonios que caminaban por la tierra se escondieron en los lugares más insólitos. Ninguno tenía deseos de enfrentarse a los primeros cazadores y ninguno tenía la fuerza para defenderse de ellos. En esta ocasión ningún demonio ofreció un trato a los Winchester o a los griegos que les pedían ayuda. Ocultos en la parte más oscura del infierno esperaban que los cazadores pudieran detener a esas antiguas deidades.

Tan sólo un demonio se ofreció para colaborar en la lucha, Meg, se situó del lado de los Winchester y Maeve al considerar que si ellos no eran capaces de detener a los griegos nadie lo haría.

Durante varios meses no obtuvieron resultados. Cada vez que localizaban una nueva pista, de algún modo está acababa desapareciendo y ellos se frustraban al verse imposibilitados para avanzar.

La desesperanza se adueñó de sus corazones, pero seguían intentándolo. Así, un día 16 de Mayo ocurrió algo que cambio la situación.

Maeve estaba con Cassie en la casa de Lawrence, las dos se habían quedado allí mientras Castiel, Dean, Sam y Meg se reunían para tratar de dilucidar un nuevo plan de ataque. Estaban muy tranquilas cuando Maeve oyó una llamada, alguien estaba rezándole y ella debía presentarse. Iba a llevar a Cassie con Dean y el resto, cuando la pequeña le pidió que la llevara. Había atisbado que debía acompañarla en una de sus predicciones y así se hizo.

Maeve se apareció en una antigua fábrica de cerveza en Nueva Jersey. Una melena negra como la noche llamó su atención, su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos azules como el cielo y el rostro de una mujer joven, de no más de treinta años. Llevaba un casco, una lanza y un escudo con un búho grabado en él. Maeve supo al instante que se trataba de la primera cazadora, Athenea, ataviada con su ropa de batalla.

- Gracias por venir, Naariel y Cassandra.- Athenea se aproximó a las dos con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Supongo que os sorprende verme. Lleváis buscándome mucho tiempo, ¿no es cierto?

- Athenea… - Maeve observó a la antigua diosa, sorprendida. - ¿Nos has llamado tú? ¿Por qué?

- Honestamente, quiero ayudar. – Athenea sonrió a Maeve. – No me gusta este mundo, es… tan frío. La mayoría de los seres humanos se mata entre sí, pero no en guerras por defender unos ideales, se matan sin más. Se han olvidado de nosotros, ya no creen que existan los monstruos y se toman a broma todas las leyendas sobre ellos. Son unos estúpidos, sin ánimo de ofenderos, pero, ¿por qué no se dan cuenta de que los monstruos son reales y no un producto de su imaginación?

Y luego está la destrucción, es una constante. Han contaminado la tierra, asesinan a otros sin razón, matan por las cosas más estúpidas y ni siquiera son conscientes de ello. Son unos vanidosos, unos narcisistas y piensan que todo el mundo se limita a ellos y sus necesidades.

¡Por favor son más parecidos a mi familia que yo!

Y luego está el imbécil que ha levantado a mis padres, a mis hermanos y a mi tío del sueño. ¿No se da cuenta de que son unas fuerzas destructoras y que nunca podrá controlar su poder?

Somos armas poderosas, un humano corriente no puede dominarnos, ni siquiera los ángeles de buena voluntad que hay dispersos por el mundo tratando de detenernos.

Somos las primeras armas del cielo, indestructibles.

Zeus, Artemis, Apolo, Hera y Hades son imparables, son mi familia, pero están desatados y quieren destruir el mundo. Se han olvidado de quién somos, pero yo no. Quizás porque fui la primera soy más consciente de nuestra misión. Salvar a los humanos, destruir a los monstruos. Nacimos con ese fin, luchamos por ese fin y fuimos dormidos cuando destruimos los más poderosos de ellos. Nos pusieron a dormir y así quiero permanecer.

Soy la primera Cazadora, me gusta serlo y me enorgullece haber destruido a más monstruos que cualquier otro. Sé cuál es mi obligación, no renuncié a ella como todos los demás. Soy fiel a mis principios, soy fiel a la humanidad. Al fin y al cabo, soy la antigua diosa de la sabiduría.

Necesito que me ayudéis.

- ¿Cómo podríamos hacerlo? – Cuestionó Maeve. – No somos tan poderosos como vosotros y sois inmortales.

- Sólo hay alguien en este mundo con capacidad para derrotarnos.

Mi hermana Selene, antigua diosa de la luna, ella puede echarnos a dormir como ya lo hizo en el pasado. Debéis buscarla, pedirle ayuda.

- ¿Cómo la encontraremos?

- Selene es muy lista, muy poderosa. – Athenea se acercó a Cassie. – Temo que sólo tú puedes localizarla, pequeña Cassandra. Pero sabe ocultarse, utiliza su poder para permanecer invisible de los radares de oráculos. Sin embargo, su esposo Endimión es otra cosa, no es tan poderoso y sí lo encuentras a él, la tendrás a ella. Si se lo pides nos pondrá a dormir de nuevo, es su función como guardiana de todos nosotros.

- ¿Querrá ayudarnos? – Indagó Maeve.

- Mi hermana es muy especial, pero si sabéis llegar a ella os ayudará. No es como mis otros parientes, ella no tratará de mataros.

Pero mi padre, mi madre, mi tío y mis hermanos gemelos… hm… ellos son peligrosos. Si los veis, huid sin mirar atrás, ocultaos.- Athenea se acercó a Maeve, le tendió su lanza. – Se llama Justicia, es la única arma que os servirá para luchar contra mi familia. Si la empleáis contra ellos, os proveerá con justicia y podréis salir bien librados de la batalla. No os recomiendo usarla porque su poder es tremendo y si se libera, ni yo misma sé qué puede suceder.

Antes de dormir de nuevo me encantaría recuperarla así que, por favor, localízame y dámela, Naariel.

- De acuerdo. – Maeve observó a la antigua deidad griega. - ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos?

- Te lo he dicho, pequeño ángel. Soy la primera Cazadora, me gusta serlo. Yo lucho por la humanidad, no contra ella.

Ahora, si me disculpáis, debo irme.- Athenea se desvaneció, quedando Maeve y Cassandra solas en la antigua fábrica.

- ¿Endimión? – Cassie contempló a Maeve. - ¿Cómo lo localizaré?

- No sé, pero lo harás. Es hora de volver o tus padres me van a matar.

Unos instantes después Maeve y Cassie llegaron a la antigua casa de Lawrence, en su interior, Castiel y Dean estaban desesperados buscando a su hija. Al verla llegar suspiraron aliviados.

- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? – Protestó Dean. – La próxima vez que te vayas a llevar a mi princesa, avisa primero.

¡Joder estaba muerto de preocupación!

- Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía. – Intervino Cassie. – Le pedí que me llevara con ella, vi que debía acompañarla.

- Pues avísanos, cariño. – Cass se arrodilló y abrazó a Cassie.

- No había tiempo. – Cassie se dejó abrazar por Castiel. – Hemos visto a Athenea. – Anunció.

- ¿Athenea? ¿Y os ha hecho algo? – Preguntó Dean, asustado.

- No, nos ha ofrecido su ayuda y nos ha dado esto. – Maeve mostró la lanza a Dean y Cass. – Justicia, es de Athenea y si nos enfrentamos a su familia podemos usarla para defendernos… Pero su poder es incontrolable con lo cual sería muy aconsejable no emplearla a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.

Lo bueno es que ya sabemos cómo pararlos, lo malo es que va a resultar muy complicado.

Debemos reunirnos todos y hablar sobre ello… ¿qué ocurre, Dean?

- Es… bueno… verás… hm… brillas, literalmente.

- ¿Brillo? – Maeve se miró la mano y vio un tono plateado en su piel. - ¿Auriel?

- Gracias, ya era hora, hermanita. – Auriel se presentó ante Dean y Cass.

- Tío Dean, es un placer conocerte. – Auriel abrazó a Dean. – Me alegro de verte, tío Cass.

- ¿Qué te ha traído a la tierra, Auriel? – Cuestionó Castiel.

- Quiero luchar en esta batalla.-Auriel sonrió a Cassie. – Me alegro mucho de verte otra vez, Cassandra.

- Y yo de verte a ti, Auriel. – Cassie sonrió a la hermana de Maeve. – Es mi ángel de la guarda. – Explicó.- Literalmente.

- Deberías llamar a nuestro hermano, Naariel. Está un poco mosqueado contigo por no pedir su ayuda… sintió que lo necesitabas un par de veces y no lo convocabas.

- Pero… él se supone que estaba contigo.

- Y yo estoy aquí, ¿no?

- Es muy peligroso, no es una batalla cualquiera, podría morir.

- Y tú, hermanita, tú también. – Auriel acarició la frente de su hermana.- Pero una familia que lucha unida, se mantiene unida, ¿no es cierto?

¿Dónde está mi cuñadito? – Cambió de tema de golpe. – Lo voy a buscar ahora mismo, estoy deseando presentarme, aunque Finn está un pelín mosqueado con él… hm… según dice, no le hace gracia que haya conquistado a su hermana… está un pelín sobreprotector, ten paciencia, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo. – Maeve sonrió a su hermana. – Me alegro de que hayas bajado de nuevo, hermana.

- Yo también, esta lucha es por el futuro y no me la pienso perder. ¡Sam Winchester! – Gritó y salió corriendo en busca de su "cuñadito".

- Adriel… esto… te necesito.

- ¡Eres una hermana horrible! ¿Cómo te atreves a enamorarte cuando me ausento? ¿Por qué precisamente de Sam? ¿Por qué no me has llamado antes? ¿Sabes cuántas veces he sentido que me necesitabas? ¿Qué clase de hermana eres? ¡Estoy furioso contigo! Y, ah, te quiero mucho.-Dijo Finn, quien bajó en su envoltorio humano.

- ¡Finn! – Maeve abrazó a su hermano y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. – Siento haberte preocupado, no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado y estoy encantada de verte de nuevo, ah, sí, te quiero mucho.

- ¿No te da la sensación de que empezamos a sobrar aquí? – Cuestionó Dean a Castiel.

- Ey, pequeña Cassie. – Finn se acercó a Cassandra y le dedicó la más radiante de sus sonrisas. – Estaba deseando conocerte, prima.

- Encantada de conocerte, Finn.

- ¿Qué tal si tú y yo nos vamos y dejamos a los mayores decidiendo qué paso dar a continuación?

- Vale, ¿y si vamos a por una tarta?

- Me encantan las tartas, es hereditario. – Finn sonrió a Dean y Castiel. – Tíos me llevo a mi prima de compras. ¿Alguna preferencia, tío Dean? – Dijo remarcando tío Dean con un cálido acento irlandés.

- ¿Has oído eso? – Dean miró a Castiel. – Me ha sonado estupendamente, tío Dean… Hace que sienta que formo parte de tu familia.

- Es que formas parte de nuestra familia. – Afirmaron Finn y Maeve al mismo tiempo.

- Es verdad. – Dean sonrió. – Tengo una gran familia, ¿pensaste en algún momento que llegaríamos aquí, Cass?

- Honestamente, no. – Castiel se encogió de hombros. – Pero los caminos del Señor son inescrutables.

- Lo admito, tienes razón. – Dean dedicó su mejor sonrisa de cazador a Finn. – Me encanta la tarta de cereza.

- Y una de manzana, hermanito.

- ¿Una de chocolate? – Sugirió Castiel.

- A Sam le gusta más la de fresas con nata. – Intervino Maeve.

- ¡Sam! – Finn contempló a su hermana, con una mueca imperturbable en su rostro. – No le pienso traer nada de nada, desde luego que no. ¡No tiene vergüenza conquistar a mi hermanita mientras estoy fuera de la ciudad!

Eso no se le hace a un amigo, vamos a ver.

- Sí, pelín sobreprotector. –Aseguró Dean guiñándole un ojo a Maeve. – Al menos a mí se me pasó la fase.

- No es verdad, ayer te pasaste toda la tarde refunfuñando porque Maeve y Sam se fueron juntos a dar una vuelta. – Bromeó Cass. – Hasta me pidió que te buscase con el radar de los ángeles.

- ¡Cass no digas esas cosas!

Ya te dije que tenía la fea costumbre de meter sus alas donde no le llamaban…

- Big Win, me enterneces. – Murmuró Gabriel que se apareció de la nada.

- Otro que mete sus alas donde no le llaman. – Sentenció Maeve. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Prepararme para la gran batalla, pequeña mía. Los griegos están muy, muy, pero que muy cabreados y cada vez van ampliando su espectro de asesinatos. Han empezado a matar a cuantos se cruzan en su camino, temo que están desatados y nosotros tenemos que bajar a la tierra y pelear contra ellos.- Gabriel se sentó.- Si vas a por tarta, yo quiero una de nata.

- Necesitaría una furgoneta para atender a todos vuestros pedidos. – Se resignó Finn.

- Ten, te presto a mi Nena.

- ¿Me la prestas? – Finn observó con los ojos como platos a Dean. – ¿A esa belleza? ¿De verdad?

- ¿A que soy el mejor tío que tienes? – Indagó Dean con su sonrisa "Winchester" patentada.

- Oh, joder, sí lo eres. – Finn abrazó a Dean, dejando al Winchester casi asfixiado por el ímpetu. – Vendrá en perfectas condiciones, te lo juro.

¡Estoy deseando ver a esa Nena! – Finn se alejó con Cassie en brazos, dejando a todos los demás perplejos.

- Y con él eres un tío consentidor, ¿no? – Gabriel se carcajeó. – Oh, Deannie, estás muy, pero que muy blandito. Mi hermanito te ha ablandado.

- Bah. – Dean le dio la espalda a Gabriel y cogió de la mano a su ángel. - ¿Preparamos el plan de ataque?

- Sí, es una buena idea. – El grupo se congregó con todos los demás cazadores, ángeles y Meg para hablar de cómo hacer frente a la hueste de deidades griegas malhumoradas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un mes más tarde…**

Maeve, Finn, Niam (Auriel en su envoltorio humano), Castiel, Dean, Cassie y Meg se encontraban en Los Ángeles. Hacía dos días que Cassie había descubierto que Endimión estaba allí y se dirigieron a la ciudad dispuestos a dar con él. Se dividieron en grupos, Auriel, Maeve, Meg y Sam, Castiel, Cassie, Finn y Dean. La demonia se sentía extrañamente cómoda entre todos esos ángeles, lo que le llevó a cuestionarse si realmente eran tan malos como decía Lucifer o si tan sólo eran malos a medias. Además, recientemente había adquirido la misteriosa costumbre de vigilar a Dean, Castiel y Cassie para protegerlos. Decidió, una vez acabada la batalla con los dioses griegos, mantenerse alejada una buena temporada del grupo antes de que se le pegaran sus buenas costumbres y bondad.

Llevaban dos días en la ciudad, pero ninguno había logrado rastrear a Endimión.

- Tendremos que dividirnos en más grupos. – Sugirió Meg. – No hay manera de dar con ese tipo.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. – Aseguró Dean.

- De acuerdo, Meg, Dean, Sam y Cassie por un lado. – Sugirió Maeve.- Finn, Auriel, Castiel y yo por separado. Nosotros somos poderosos y no seremos fáciles de capturar en caso de que tengamos la mala suerte de dar con una deidad. – Maeve cogió la lanza de Athenea y se la ofreció a Dean. – Es mejor que os la quedéis vosotros, los dioses griegos por más poderosos que sean no pueden destruir a los Ángeles, ellos son armas del cielo y nosotros somos creaciones divinas.

¿Estáis de acuerdo?

- Sí. – Castiel sonrió a Dean. – Cuida de ellos. – Le pidió a Meg.

- Lo haré. – Aseguró la demonia y Castiel se desvaneció en un instante.

- Hora de partir. – Finn se aproximó a Cassie y la besó en la frente. – Adiós, pequeña, cuida de ellos. Serán todo lo fuertes que quieran, pero tú lo eres más - Tras esas últimas palabras también se marchó.

- Nos vemos en Hollywood Boulevard en cuatro horas, espero que tengamos suerte. – Auriel se fue.

- Cuida a Cassie, ¿vale? – Pidió Maeve a su novio y le dio un beso. Después también desapareció.

**Avenida**

Maeve estaba caminando por una avenida cuando oyó a alguien pidiendo auxilio. Sin pararse a pensar en ello se dirigió directamente hacia el lugar. Al llegar se encontró a una mujer mayor siendo atacada por un verdadero Adonis. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar ver lo hermoso que era, lo que la llevó a la conclusión de que probablemente era cualquier cosa, menos un hombre. Los ojos plateados de él se giraron hacia ella.

Maeve lo observó fríamente.

- Suéltala.

- ¿Por qué debería? – Contestó él.

- Porque yo te lo ordeno.

- ¿Alguna razón por la que yo debería obedecerte?

- Porque yo soy la voz del Señor sobre la Tierra, estás bajo mi control. – Maeve contempló al dios por un segundo, después se desprendió de su envoltorio humano y se mostró en su verdadera esencia ante Apolo.- Mi nombre es Naariel, soy un Ángel y en este momento estás molestando a un ser humano.- Maeve se aproximó a Apolo. El dios la observó un instante, después se arrodilló ante ella y le besó la mano.

- Normalmente los Ángeles no suelen ser tan hermosos.

- Te ordeno que te vayas.

- Me iré. – Apolo se acercó más a Naariel y la sujetó. – A buscar a mi familia, acabo de decidir que serás mi próxima Dafne.

- Te recuerdo que la historia de Dafne no acabó como tú deseabas, ella se convirtió en árbol y tú te quedaste solo. – Naariel se separó de Apolo. –No tienes el más mínimo poder sobre mí. Soy la voz del Señor en la Tierra, has de obedecerme. Yo soy un Ángel del Señor, soy superior a ti. Tú eres una simple arma y yo quien te empuña. ¡Retírate ahora mismo!- Ordenó Naariel, después se acercó a Apolo, lo tocó en la frente y el dios se desvaneció.

- Guao, no sabía qué podía hacer eso. – Dijo más para sí misma que para nadie, después se acercó a la señora a la que estaba atacando Apolo. – Mi nombre es Naariel, si necesita ayuda sólo debe llamarme. – Tras esas palabras se evaporó ella misma. Sin darse cuenta acabó en una playa de Galicia, sentada en la arena con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – Finn en su forma humana apareció a su lado. – He sentido tu miedo.

- Acabo de darle un salto a un dios griego. – Contestó y se giró hacia su hermano. - ¿En qué estaba pensando? Podría haberme matado y… ¿por qué lo hice?

- ¿Has enviado a una deidad griega a algún lado?

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé, sólo lo pensé y ¡puff! Se fue. Y le dije que… sólo era un arma y que yo me encargaría de empuñarla… ¿en qué coño estaba pensando? ¡Joder podía haberme matado!

- Eso es técnicamente imposible, Naariel, ya que eres un ángel y, por tanto, inmortal. – Finn se aproximó a su hermana y la besó en la frente. – Tu verdadero aspecto impone, hermanita.

- ¿Mi verdadero… - Naariel se observó las manos y se dio cuenta de que no había vuelto a transformarse en Maeve.- Vaya, no me he dado cuenta.

- ¿A qué dios le has dado un salto? – Dijo Finn y se sentó a su lado en la arena.

- Apolo.- Naariel observó a su hermano, después sonrió. – Era bastante guapo para ser un tipo con más de dos mil años de edad.

- ¡Naariel! – Protestó Finn.

- Maeve. – Naariel volvió a convertirse en Maeve.- Por lo visto quiere que sea su nueva Dafne.

- Eso no acabó bien.

- No, no lo hizo. – Maeve apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Finn. – Te echo de menos, hermanito.

- Y yo a ti, hermanita. – Finn abrazó a Maeve por la cintura. – Cuando acabe esto voy a volver a la tierra.

- ¡No, no lo hagas por mí! – Maeve miró a su hermano. – Sería muy egoísta por mi parte obligarte a dejar a Auriel.

- Cariño, Auriel está muy bien. He aprendido mucho de ella. El tiempo allí y aquí es diferente, para ti todo ocurrió en unos meses, pero allí han pasado varios años.

- ¿Años?

- Quince. – Finn acarició la melena de su hermana.- Toda una vida humana, pero en ese tiempo tú te has enamorado.

- Sí.

- No quiero perderme más cosas importantes de tu vida. Tú siempre has estado ahí para mí y ahora es mi turno. Además, alguien tendrá que vigilar a Sam de cerca para que no te haga daño.

- No lo hará. – Maeve guardó un rato en silencio, después observó a su hermano, atónita. -Finn, ¿acabo de dar un salto a un dios griego?

- Sí.

- Joder… me siento… poderosa.

- Eres poderosa, hermanita.

- Habrías estado orgulloso de mí. – Maeve se tumbó en la arena. – Hermanito, me acabo de dar cuenta de lo qué he hecho. Es decir, cuando ocurrió ni lo pensé, pero… ¡he pateado el culo a un jodido dios griego! – Gritó eufórica.

- Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti, Maeve.- Finn se incorporó y ayudó a su hermana. – Tenemos que ir a Hollywood Boulevard.

- Claro. – Maeve sonrió a Finn. - ¿Me llevas?

- Puedes ir sola.- Protestó él.

- Quiero ver lo que te enseño Auriel, anda.

- De acuerdo.

**Hollywood Boulevard**

Cassie, Castiel, Dean, Meg, Sam y Auriel ya estaban en el lugar concertado cuando Maeve y Finn se aparecieron.

- ¿Cómo os ha ido? – Indagó Dean.

- No he tenido suerte. – Explicó Finn.

- Yo tampoco. – Habló Auriel.

- Yo he desvanecido a alguien. – Comunicó Maeve, quien se moría de ganas de contar a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Has desvanecido a alguien? – Castiel la observó.- ¿A quién?

- Apolo, antiguo dios de las artes. – Maeve sonrió orgullosa. – Le he dado un salto.

- ¿Acabas de desvanecer a un dios? – Indagaron todos a la vez.

- Acabo de patear el culo de un dios griego, eso es.

- ¿En serio? – Sam se aproximó a su novia. – Ángel mío, me empiezas a asustar un poquitín.

- Eh, soy una cazadora cojonuda.- Maeve miró al grupo. – Pero es probable que lo haya cabreado.

- Normal, le has pateado el culo a un antiguo dios griego. – Meg sonrió a Maeve. – Me gustas, chica, me empiezas a caer realmente bien.

- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? – Cuestionó Dean.

- Seguir buscando. – Cassie sonrió al grupo.

- Buenos días. – Un hombre apuesto se aproximó a Maeve, tenía los ojos grises, el pelo rojo y una sonrisa preciosa. - ¿Estarías interesada en ser actriz? – Le preguntó.

- ¿Yo actriz? Ni de…

- Claro que quiere ser actriz. – Intervino Cassie y se colocó delante de Maeve. – Es el sueño de su vida.

- ¿Lo es? – Maeve observó a su sobrina un instante, después le sonrió al hombre. – Desde luego, el sueño de mi vida, soy Maeve Kindelan.

- Perfecto, seré tu agente.- El hombre le sonrió a Maeve. – Me llamo David Moon.- Le ofreció una tarjeta. - ¿Qué te parece si comemos mañana juntos y vemos si hay algún guión que encaje contigo?

- Como no, me apunto. – Maeve sonrió a David. - ¿Dónde quedamos?

- En "Casa Pancho", a las doce.

- Allí estaré. – Maeve sonrió al hombre, pero él se detuvo frente a Dean.- ¿Quieres ser actor?

- No, gracias, con un artista en la familia tenemos suficiente.

- De acuerdo.

Hasta mañana, señorita Kindelan.

- Adiós. – Maeve y el grupo observó cómo David se alejaba. - ¿Algún motivo por el cual desee ser actriz?

- Es Endimión. – Respondió Cassie. – Lo he reconocido, pero no podemos presentarnos de primeras y decirle que queremos hablar con Selene. Se enfadaría y la alejaría, debemos ganar su confianza.

- No tengo ni idea de cómo interpretar un papel.

- ¿Estás de coña, hermanita?

Has sido cazadora durante toda tu vida, has representado diferentes roles para obtener información. – Finn sonrió a su hermana. – Lo harás bien.

- Vámonos de aquí, ahora. – Sugirió Cassie. – Están viniendo los cinco.

- ¿Qué cinco? – Indagó Meg.

- Hera, Hades, Zeus, Artemisa y Apolo.

- ¡Mierda! – Maeve miró a su alrededor, siento su poder. – Tío Cass llévate de aquí a Sam, Dean, Meg y Cassie.

Auriel, Adriel y yo los entretendremos. ¡Idos ahora! – Gritó Maeve, al mismo tiempo que lo decía se desprendió de su envoltorio humano, dejando a Sam y a Meg maravillados pues nunca habían visto su verdadera apariencia. Sin embargo no pudieron ver cómo los otros hermanos McKeene se transformaban porque Castiel se los llevó de allí en un salto.

Hera, Hades, Zeus, Artemisa y Apolo se presentaron ante los hermanos McKeene. Los cinco dioses se sorprendieron al contemplar a tres ángeles en lugar de uno como había dicho Apolo.

- Vaya, hermosa Naariel, veo que has buscado refuerzos. – Dijo Apolo.

- Es tan guapo, casi duele. – Afirmó Auriel.

- Auriel, céntrate, tenemos a cinco jodidos dioses griegos delante. No sé si lo has notado, estamos en minoría.

- Te lo he dicho antes, no tienes poder sobre nosotros. – Naariel se adelantó hacia Apolo.

- ¡No seas temeraria! – Adriel se colocó justo a su lado. – No vayas a perder la vida antes de casarte y darme sobrinos.

- Sois temerarios los dos. – Auriel se situó al lado de sus hermanos. – Bien, tres ángeles contra cinco dioses. Es una ligera desventaja, pero puede hacerse.

Adriel, ve a por Hera.

Naariel ocúpate de Apolo y yo iré a por Zeus. – En un instante los tres hermanos desaparecieron, dejando a los dioses un poco aturdidos. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Hera tenía frente a ella a Adriel. El más joven de los tres golpeó a la diosa en la frente y la desvaneció.

Al mismo tiempo, Naariel desvaneció a Apolo y Auriel a Zeus.

Por un instante, los tres McKeene quedaron al alcance de los otros dos dioses, momento que la cazadora Artemisa aprovechó para clavarle una flecha a Naariel en el hombro y Hades un puñal a Adriel en las costillas.

Naariel reaccionó, pero su instinto la obligó a atacar a Hades en lugar de ocuparse de Artemisa, quien la tenía a tiro otra vez. La diosa cazadora lanzó una nueva flecha, pero la mano de Auriel la detuvo en el aire y se la devolvió a su legítima dueña con un fuerte golpe. La flecha se clavó en la clavícula de Artemisa, quien se echó hacia atrás. Apenas se dio cuenta de cómo Adriel la desvaneció.

Naariel estaba yendo directamente hacia Hades, el dios la observaba maliciosamente, pensaba que teniéndola lo bastante cerca podría herirla gravemente, no tuvo tiempo para ello. Sintió cómo le clavaban la lanza de Athenea. Buscó algún indicio de su sobrina, pero lo único que vio fue el rostro de un hombre extremadamente alto para ser mortal.

Después el Ángel al cual pretendía atacar le tocó la frente y lo desvaneció, dejando a Justicia en las manos del mortal.

- ¿Qué coño haces, Sam Winchester? – Le gritó Naariel. - ¡Podría haberte matado, estúpido humano! ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Yo lo traje. – Castiel apareció frente a Naariel. – Me obligó y menos mal, fuiste imprudentemente hacia un dios griego sin pensar en protegerte a ti misma.

- ¡Naariel! – Le gritaron al unísono Auriel y Adriel. - ¡No tenías que haberte cegado por la ira! – Le reprocharon.

- ¡Te atacó, Adriel! – Naariel caminó hacia su hermano, observó la herida del puñal en su costilla, pero su esencia angélica estaba haciendo que se recuperara. Naariel sintió cómo le escocía su propia herida, también estaba sanando por sí sola, pero le picaba terriblemente.- Mierda, escuece como el infierno. – Protestó, después su mirada se volvió a Sam y se transformó otra vez en Maeve frente a él. – Estúpido humano, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Soy inmortal, ya lo sabes.

Nadie puede matarme, como mucho herirme y ese dios no era lo bastante fuerte.

- Yo no quiero ser cómo esos cazadores que te usaban como arma para derrotar a los monstruos, sé lo que eres y lo que soy yo.

Soy un cazador, como tú. No seré inmortal, pero no esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras alguien trata de herir al amor de mi vida. No está en mi naturaleza, si buscas a alguien incapaz de ponerse a tu lado y luchar, no soy la persona indicada para ti.

Estúpido, Ángel. – Sam se acercó a Maeve, la rodeó en un abrazo protector y la besó. – Estaré a tu lado, mi amor, que esta sea la última vez que me alejas de ti en una batalla.

Este es el trato: yo guardo tus alas y tú mi espalda, ¿te parece bien?

- Sam Winchester. – Maeve sonrió a su novio.- Eres irritantemente perfecto, de acuerdo, lucharemos juntos.

- Lo adoro. – Dijo a Auriel a Adriel, después se convirtió en Niam. - ¡Cuñadito! – Fue hacia Sam y lo abrazó con intensidad.

- Vale, te perdono el haber conquistado a mi hermanita cuando estaba lejos. – Adriel se volvió a convertir en Finn y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Sam. – Nada mal, para un humano común y corriente.

- Habéis dado un salto a cinco jodidos dioses griegos, eso os deja muy por encima de mi hazaña. – Sam sonrió a los hermanos.

- Los hemos cabreado más todavía. – Señaló Niam. – Ahora desearán más destruir el mundo.

- Bueno, yo lo veo desde otro punto de vista. – Maeve sonrió a sus hermanos. – Les hemos demostrado que los ángeles no vamos de broma y somos más poderosos que ellos, por más dioses griegos que se crean.

Se reunirán, buscarán trazar un plan para ir por nosotros y nos dará cierta ventaja. Mañana voy a ver a Endimión, me haré amiga suya y quizás después llegaré hasta Selene. Las cosas van a mejorar, estoy segura.

- Opino lo mismo. – Castiel se aproximó a Maeve, después le acarició la frente. – Pequeña, estoy orgulloso de ti.- Después caminó hacia Adriel. – También de ti, Adriel. – Por último se dirigió a Auriel. – Y de ti, Auriel.

- Gracias, tío Cass. – Contestaron los tres al unísono.


End file.
